The Captain's Daughter
by Rainbow Haired Girl
Summary: Edward Smith's eldest daughter who is 29 years old has been on every ship that he has captained since she was ten years old. She now joins him on the Titanic for her maiden voyage. She has met the ship builder before the Titanic was completed. Thomas/OC
1. The Titanic

The Captain's Daughter

Rainbow Haired Girl

Summary: Edward Smith's eldest daughter who is 29 years old has been on every ship that he has captained since she was ten years old. She now joins him on the Titanic for her maiden voyage. She has met the ship builder before the Titanic was completed. She of course falls for Thomas Andrews and doesn't know how to tell him that she had fallen in love with him. When disaster strikes the Titanic can the two of them stay together or will Thomas make her leave the ship?

Disclaimer: I don't own Titanic. I only own a two disc edition of it.

Authoress Note: I started this on the 100th Anniversary of Titanic's sinking. I was hoping to have it posted by then, but that didn't happen. So here it is.

Chapter 1

The Titanic

I stood in the office of White Star Line owner J. Bruce Ismay with my father Edward Smith. You are probably wondering who I am. My name is Valerie Smith. I was born in 1883 on January 1st. And yes, that would make me a New Years Eve baby. I am now 29 years old and have been on four ships in my life time. I was on the Majestic, the Baltic, the Adriatic, and the Olympic when my father was the Captain of them.

"Edward Smith how many times do I have to tell you not to bring your daughter here." J. Bruce Ismay said scolding the former captain of the Olympic.

I hated it when he scolded my father. He just took it and never said a damn word about it. My father had every right to bring me here.

My father didn't say a word like every other time. This time he really did speak up for me. "Mr. Ismay you know my daughter always comes to these meetings. She has been on four ships in her life time. She wants to be on this ship as well."

J. Bruce Ismay looked sharply at me.

I wore a well designed gown that was navy blue in color to match my father's wear. I had my light brown hair tied back into an elegant bun with a sapphire comb well placed. I also had sea blue eyes that matched my father's eyes.

"Is that true you want to sail on the Titanic?"

I looked at Ismay. "Yes, Sir." I said politely. I really wanted to deck him one for scolding my father, but I knew that it wouldn't end well if I did that. My father would never get to be Captain of the Titanic. So I bit my tongue and kept as cool as I could with out blowing a gasket.

"Well I don't see why not. You've been on the last few ships that your father captained for us. I am sure he has already gotten you a ticket?"

I forced a smile onto my lips. "Yes, sir. He did get me a ticket already."

Ismay forced a smile onto his lips. "Who will she be dining with when we go on the maiden voyage?" He questioned my father.

Father just smiled at him. "She'll be dining with Mr. Andrews for the duration of the trip. Once and a while with me." He explained to Ismay.

I could tell Ismay wasn't happy about that, but I really could careless. I hadn't seen Thomas Andrews since he had begun the work on the Titanic. I had met him a few times before he started designing the Titanic I also had gotten to see him design part of the ship which made me happy to at least see how a ship was designed. I would have to go and talk to him once we got onto the ship and try to see the blueprints for the ship.

"I see. Well, I will see you on April 10th." He said looking at my father. "Be there early to make sure that everything in your captain's room is correct."

My father smiled. "Yes, sir." He bowed his head in respects for the man.

I curtsied and followed my father out the door. I followed him out to the car and we were well on our way home. In two days time I would be on the Titanic.

Father looked at me. "I know you don't like Mr. Ismay Valarie, but please on this trip be as kind as you can to him."

I let out a sigh. "Yes, father." I said, softly. I really hated being nice to that bastard and he knew that.

"Maybe you could sing for us if he allows you to." He said with a hopeful smile.

I smiled at him. I really hoped that he was right that Ismay would allow me to sing on the ship. It would really have meant a lot to me if he allowed me to sing.

"Did Mary get everything packed for you love?" He asked me as he looked at me with the same blue eyes that I had.

"Yes, father she did." I said with a small smile. My mind was still wandering to when I would meet Thomas Andrews again.

"Good good." He said with a smile. He noticed the look on my face. "Valarie." He said to me.

I snapped out of my thoughts. "Yes, father?"

"You are thinking about Thomas Andrews again aren't you?"

Blush crept up onto my cheeks. "What gives you that idea father?" I tried to hide my surprise, but it didn't work out so well. My father knew when I was surprised because it would come out as a squeak at times.

"I can tell that you are thinking of him. You haven't seen him since the day he started building the Titanic." He said looking at me. "You miss him and I know that."

I looked at my father and nodded my head. "Yes, it will be good to see him again father."

He smiled and placed his larger hand over my small one. "I am sure that he will be surprised to see you there on the ship."

I smiled. "I am sure he will father."

Father always knew how my mind worked. Sometimes it even scared me that he knew so much that I was thinking.

April 10, 1912 came a lot faster then what I thought it would have come and I was excited to get aboard the Titanic before the other passengers had gotten aboard. There was a knock on my door and I got up. It was fairly early in the morning, but father wanted to be there at eight which was an hour and a half away. "Come in." I said to the person that was at my door.

Mary came into the room. "Miss I am here to get you ready." She said with a smile.

I smiled at the maid that helped me and my step-mother out getting ready for the day.

"I picked a wonderful gown for you Miss." She said bringing out a white dress with navy blue beautifully decal into the fabric.

I smiled when I saw it. "Yes, yes that will do. Thank you Mary."

Mary got me into my under dress, corset and finally into my dress. She had put a beautiful Sapphire stone necklace on a gold chain around my neck and pair of earrings to match. She styled my hair into a beautiful updo and placed my Sapphire stoned comb into my hair. "Your father is waiting for you Miss." She said with a smile.

I smiled at my maid and nodded my head. "Thank you Mary."

Mary smiled. "I am going to miss you Miss."

"I am going to miss you to Mary." I said hugging her. I really was going to miss her since she wasn't joining father and me on the ship.

"You be safe Miss."

"I will Mary." I said goodbye to Mary and headed down the stairs meeting up with my father who was waiting for me.

"Valarie you look stunning."

I smiled at my father. "Are you all ready to go?" I asked as looked into his blue eyes.

"Yes, I am and are you?"

"Yes, father I am ready."

We had gotten into the car and was well on our way to where the Titanic was waiting for us. At eight o'clock we had arrived at the Titanic.

"It's a beautiful sight isn't it?" Father said looking at me.

I couldn't take my eyes off of the ship. "It's beautiful father."

"Come let's get you all settled in. I am sure you would want to get some rest before you start your day today." He said with a smile.

"But father I want to meet the crew."

He smiled at me. "You want to meet the crew. I don't see why not."

The two of us walked onto the ship. Everyone on the staff was waiting for us to arrive.

"Hello everyone. I would like to introduce you all to my eldest daughter Valarie." He said introducing me to the crew.

"How do you do." I said curtsying like a proper lady.

"She will be on the ship with us. She has traveled with me on four other ships. So please be kind to her."

"Yes Captain Smith." Said the staff.

Father looked at me and noticed that I was off in my own place again. I couldn't help, but think about meeting Thomas again. He shook his head. "Valarie." He said to me.

I snapped out of my thoughts. "Yes, father?" I asked him softly.

"Would you like me to accompany you to find Mr. Andrews?" He asked me with a smile.

I smiled and nodded my head. "Yes, father. Please?" I asked.

He offered me his arm and I took it. He walked with me in hunt for Thomas Andrews. He spotted Mr. Andrews just arriving onto the ship. "Mr. Andrews." Father called to him.

Thomas Andrews turned and faced us. "Captain Smith." He said with a smile coming over to us. He noticed me. "And who is this lovely young lady?" He asked looking at me with a smile.

"Surely you remember my daughter Valarie Smith." Father said, with a bigger smile.

Thomas looked at me in shock. "This is Valarie. My I almost didn't recognize you. Forgive me Miss Smith."

I smiled and laughed lightly. "Mr. Andrews how many times do I have to ask you call me Valarie."

His face flushed a bit. "I have to remember that Valarie."

I smiled. "I would have expected you not to realize who I was Thomas." I said softly. "After all you were busy with creating this beautiful ship."

He smiled. "Are you sailing on the Titanic?"

I giggled "I wouldn't have it any other way. Nor would father." I said with a smile.

"Mr. Andrews I was wondering if you could keep an eye on my daughter when I'm busy on the ship." Father asked him.

"I wouldn't mind at all Captain." He said with a smile.

I blushed lightly. I was glad that Thomas was agreeing to this.

"Valarie?" Father called me.

I looked at father. "Yes?"

"Would you like to go to your room and rest a little before we set sail?" He asked me kindly.

I shook my head. "I was going to look around the ship if that's ok?" I asked hopeful that I could do that. I loved looking around ships that I was on ever since I went on my first ship ride on the Majestic.

Father smiled. "Well, since no one else is on I don't see a problem with that."

I smiled.

"Valarie." Thomas said to me.

"Yes, Thomas?" I asked looking at him.

"Would you like me to show you around the ship?" He asked me with a smile.

I smiled. "Why I would like that." I looked at my father.

"You take good care of my daughter Mr. Andrews."

"Yes, sir."

Thomas offered his arm to me and I took it.

Father smiled at me. "Have a fun look around the ship."

I smiled. "Thank you father."

"I will see you a bit later."

"Alright father." I said to him.

"Shall we?" Thomas asked me.

"Yes, we shall."

Thomas led me around the ship to begin to show me the interior design of this marvelous ship. Thomas looked at me. "Valarie you look beautiful this morning." He complemented me.

"Thank you." I said politely.

"I haven't seen you since 1908. How have you been Valarie?" He asked me offering a weak smile.

It wasn't his fault that he didn't keep in touch with me after 1908. He was busy building this beautiful ship. "I've been well." I said with a smile. "I would have come by, but I was off and on ships." I said sadly.

He nodded his head in understanding. "I know what you mean. So other then being off and on ships these past few years what else have you done?"

I smiled at him. "Well, other then being busy with being on ships with my father... He's allowed me to sing."

"You sing?"

I nodded my head. "Yes, father seemed to like hearing my voice and asked me if I would sing in front of some of the guests two years ago. I said yes, and they liked my singing."

Thomas smiled at me. "Are you going to be singing on this trip?"

I shrugged my shoulders. "In all honesty I really don't know. It all depends on Mr. Ismay." I said softly.

"Are you worried that Mr. Ismay won't allow you to sing?"

I shrugged my shoulders. "It doesn't really matter. He really isn't going to hurt me any by saying I can't sing in front of people. It won't stop me from singing privately." I said as I walked with him. "Besides father knows that Mr. Ismay doesn't like me and I definitely don't like him."

Thomas nodded his head. "He doesn't like you because why?"

"Well, I think it is because I have been on every trip that the last four ships that I have been on with my father. I think he thinks that I am in the way of my father doing his job and I never really did anything wrong on the ship except for investigate the ships since I lived on them for so long." I said with a smile.

"Oh that would explain it." Thomas said as he showed me more of the ship.

We walked around the ship for two hours before Thomas decided to go and meet up with my father.

"Valarie I will see you at Lunch." Thomas said with a smile.

"I will see you at Lunch. Thank you for showing me this beautiful ship."

"Any time Valarie."

I curtsied and walked to my room after he left to go and find my father. I was happy that I got to see Thomas again. My heart was slamming into my ribs like there was no tomorrow. I knew that I had fallen for Thomas hard and fast and that should have never happened, but it did. I was a captain's daughter and he was a ship builder. I didn't know how father was going to react if I told him that I loved Thomas.

I made it to my room and made sure that my maids had put everything in place which they did. I fingered the combs that I had sitting on my vanity. Father had bought me all of these beautiful combs and other jewelry to match the combs. I was very thankful that he had bought them for me. I had a gold band that would go into my hair when the ball would come on the 13th. I couldn't wait for that.

We had stopped at Cherbourgh Harbor in France to pick up some more people for the long trip to New York. The following day was something that I wasn't expecting. I had eaten the day before with Thomas and my father in the Captain's room. Now came the hard part. I was eating with Ismay that afternoon. I had promised my father that I would behave myself. I had no choice.

That day I had decided on wearing an emerald colored gown with some light green lace that was built into the chest of it that the emerald fabric was opened at. I wore an emerald necklace and earrings along with an emerald comb and a bracelet that my father had bought me the year before that was gold and had emerald stones placed perfectly into the gold chained bracelet. I also had a pair of shoes that matched my dress as well.

Lunch time had come and I was sitting with a group of people that I didn't know. The only two people that I knew were Ismay and Thomas. I heard Ismay open his god forsaken mouth. I really just wanted to reach across the table and smack him, but couldn't.

Thomas sat next to me glancing at me. He squeezed my shoulder lightly.

I turned and faced him.

He gave me a reassuring look that I wasn't supposed to do anything that would jeopardize my father's position as captain.

I bit the inside of my lip and turned my head remaining silent. Ismay was full of shit when he talked and I guess I should just get use to his blabbing mouth.

"She is the largest moving object ever made by the hand of man in all history... and our master shipbuilder, Mr. Andrews here, designed her from the keel plates up." Said Ismay.

I noticed out of the corner of my eyes and noticed that Thomas was uncomfortable with Ismay talking about him.

He shifted lightly in his seat. "Well, I may have knocked her together, but the idea was Mr. Ismay's."

I wanted to groan at this, but he was right about that.

"He envisioned a steamer so grand in scale, and so luxurious in its appointments, that its supremacy would never be challenged. And here she is..." He slaps the table causing me to jump a little bit. "...willed into solid reality."

"Why're ships always bein' called "she"? Is it because men think half the women around here have big sterns and should be weighed in tonnage?" A woman called Margret Brown said. "And Tommy boy I think you scared the beautiful young lady next to you too son when you slapped the table."

My cheeks went red with what she said.

Thomas looked at me and gave me an apologetic smile.

I looked at him and gave him it's an ok look. I look back at what was going on around me trying to ignore Ismay's stupid chattering. I saw a girl much younger then me lighting a cigarette up.

"You know I don't like that, Rose." Her mother said scolding her.

God I hated it when women were such bitches.

"She knows." Said Cal as he took the cigarette from her and put it out.

I listened carefully what he said next. I always made sure that I paid attention to when people ordered just in case I had to leave because of something that someone was eating.

"We'll both have the lamb. Rare, with a little mint sauce." Cal said to the waiter. He looked at Rose. "You like lamb, don't you sweat-pea?"

"So, you gonna cut her meat for her too there, Cal?" Margret asked Cal.

I felt the color drain from my face when I had heard that he ordered lamb. I was going to have to leave the table before the lamb got to the table.

Margret turned her attention to Ismay. "Hey, who came up with the name Titanic? You, Bruce?"

"Yes, actually. I wanted to convey sheer size. And size means stability, luxury... and safety."

Rose looked at Ismay. "Do you know of Dr. Freud?"

I picked up my wine carefully and took a sip of it.

"His ideas about the male preoccupation with size might be of particular interest to you, Mr. Ismay."

I heard Thomas chock on his bread stick trying suppress his laughter. I chocked on my wine. I began to cough.

Thomas looked at me in shock. "Valarie are you alright." He automatically began to pat my back trying to get my coughing to stop.

"My God, Rose, what's gotten into..." Her mother started.

"Excuse me." Rose said getting up and walking away from the table.

"I do apologize." Rose's mother said.

"She's a pistol, Cal. You sure you can handle her?"

"Well, I may have to start minding what she reads from now on." Cal said to Margret.

My coughing calmed down some. I looked over at Thomas. "Thank you."

He smiled at me. "You're welcome."

Margret looked at me. "Dear you haven't introduced yourself to us yet."

God smart woman. I just kind of sat there in silence while Ismay yapped his mouth off about this ship. I smiled a weak smile. Ismay spoke up once again.

"Valarie is always a shy girl."

I glared at him. I cleared my throat. "Excuse me Mr. Ismay I believe she was talking to me." I said in a soft voice trying to keep my cool. I turned my attention to Margret. "I'm Valarie Smith."

"You're the captain's granddaughter?" Margret asked looking at me with wide eyes.

I looked at her in shock. "Granddaughter? Oh no. I'm not his granddaughter. I am his eldest daughter."

"Oh wow... you're so young."

I could smell the lamb that Cal ordered and suddenly felt sick. I couldn't smell lamb with out getting sick. I couldn't eat it and couldn't smell it. "Um excuse me." I said standing up. I got away from the table and put my hand on my mouth and began to run out the dining area.

I heard Cal scoff. "What the hell was her problem?"

"She gets ill when she smells lamb." I heard Thomas say.

I ran out onto the deck collapsing on the back of the ship. Granted yes, people were wandering around, but at this time the back of the boat was pretty much empty other then a few people. I took a few shallow breaths. I was hoping that the sickness that I felt would go away soon, but I knew that I was probably done in for until dinner.

"Valarie..." I heard Thomas's Irish accent.

I looked up at him from where I sat on the back deck.

"Come on let me help you up." He held out his hand to me.

I took it carefully and he pulled me up to him.

"Let's get you to your room so you can rest." He said to me softly. He walked me to my room. He carefully opened my door and walked into the room with me. He looked at me concerned. "Valarie... try to get some rest."

I looked at him still feeling the sickness from the lamb still settling in on me. I nodded my head slowly.

"I will see you at dinner tonight or will you be dining with your father?" He asked me softly.

I bit the inside of my lip. In all honesty I didn't know if I was dining with my father or not. "I don't know yet. My father was going to tell me this afternoon if I was to dine with him or dine with you tonight." I said softly.

"Well, I can ask your father for you and if he says you will be dining with me tonight I will be here to pick you up at seven is that alright."

I smiled. "Yes, it's alright."

He brought my hand up to his lips and placed a kiss onto it. "I will see you tonight if you are to dine with me. Get some rest."

I watched him leave the room. A small smile plastered onto my lips. My maid had came into my room and helped me change into my night gown since I was to rest for the afternoon until dinner this evening. I told her to wake me about an hour before dinner so I could get ready. My maid understood and I curled up into my bed drifting off to sleep.

I didn't realize that this chapter was ten pages long already. Dang talk about a lot of information in the first chapter, but it was curtail that I put this much information in this chapter. Please review and let me know what you think about it. Constructive criticism is welcomed. I just want to make this story the best that it can be. I will probably be writing another Titanic story in the near future.


	2. Night of Good Faith

ThomasAndrewsTitanicfan1337- Thank you I hope you like this chapter.

Shalmarrose- Here is the next chapter I hope you like it.

I'm Like Pleated Pants- I am glad that you like the story so far and I am glad that you like my oc.

Lady Isabelle Black- Thanks I hope you like this chapter.

Nette0602- I am glad that you like it. I hope you like this chapter.

Chapter 2

Night of Good Faith

I awoke to the sound of my maid coming into the room. I knew it was the same day and I was feeling a little bit better then what I did when I went to bed earlier in the afternoon. I still had no idea who I was joining for dinner, but soon enough I would know. In one hour I would either be picked up by Thomas or my father. I sat up carefully and looked at my maid.

"Miss it is time to get up and ready for this evening." She said with a smile.

I carefully got up out of my bed and fingered my light brown hair. "Thank you."

"What gown did you want to wear tonight Miss?"

I walked over to where all my dresses were. I smiled and fingered the fabric of each one. I pulled out a burgundy colored one that had a white crafted into it beautifully. "This one." I said softly as I brought it out to show her.

The maid looked at it with wide eyes. "It's beautiful Miss. I will help you into it now Miss."

I was helped into my under-gown, corset the blasted thing that I never really did like, and then my gown. She began to pin my hair back into a beautiful style. She grabbed a garnet stoned comb placing it into my hair carefully. She put a garnet stoned necklace around my neck and two garnet stoned earrings.

"You look beautiful Miss." She said as she did my make up carefully. She painted my lips red and put the items away. "Is that all Miss?" She asked kindly.

I moved and looked at her. "That will be all. Thank you."

She bowed her head and left the room.

I looked at the clock and saw that it was seven and there was a knock on the door. I walked to the door and opened the door. I smiled when I saw Thomas standing there. "Good evening Thomas." I said softly.

"Good evening Valarie. Your father said that you will be joining him for lunch tomorrow afternoon." He said with a smile. He offered his arm to her.

I looped my arm with him and walked with him out of the room.

"Are you feeling much better?"

I smiled. "Yes, I am thank you for asking."

"I am glad to hear that." He said with a smile.

We walked into the dining area and went to the table that we sat at earlier that day.

"How are you feeling Valarie dear?" Asked Molly looking at me.

"I am feeling much better thank you for asking. I am sorry that I left in a hurry at lunch." I said politely.

"Tommy here told us that you got sick from Lamb. So we understand dear."

I blushed when I heard that. I guess I wasn't listening that well after what Cal had said earlier. Thomas was always thoughtful and always worrying about me. I was glad that he was a friend, but I wanted him to be more then that.

Ismay was talking again about something else. "Miss Smith." He said politely for once.

I looked up from my dinner plate. "Yes, Mr. Ismay?" I asked politely.

"Your father came to me this afternoon. He asked if you could sing on the ship... I told him you could. You can sing tonight if you want."

My cheeks went pink.

"I mean before dinner starts."

"Of course. I don't mind."

Molly smiled at me. "I didn't know you could sing."

"Not many do Miss Brown."

"Call me Molly dear. Please sing for us."

I smiled and blushed before slowly getting up.

Thomas's light brown eyes locked onto my blue eyes. He had a look of surprise written across his face when he watched me move towards the band.

I walked up to the band.

"Miss what can we play for you?" Asked the leader of the band.

"Do you remember how to play Think of Me?" I asked softly.

"Yes, mam we do. Are you going to sing it?"

"Yes, I am." I saw Ismay stand up.

"Attention everyone we got a special treat tonight. The captain's daughter Miss Valarie Smith will be singing a song for us."

My face went redder when I saw Thomas looking at me.

The music slowly began to play.

"Think of me, think of me fondly

When we've said goodbye

Remember me once in a while

Please promise me, you'll try

Then you'll find that once again you long

To take you heart back and be free

If you'll ever find a moment

Spare a thought for me

We never said our love was evergreen

Or as unchanging as the sea

But if you can still remember

Stop and think of me

Think of all the things

We've shared and seen

Don't think about the way

Things might have been

Think of me, think of me waking

Silent and resigned

Imagine me trying to hard

To put you from my mind

Recall those days, look back on all those times

Think of those things we'll never do

There will never be a day

When I won't think of you

Flowers fade, the fruits of summer fade

They have their seasons, so do we

But please promise me that sometimes

You'll think of me."

I heard everyone clapping. I saw Thomas standing up to clap for me. My cheeks went even pinker. I was glad that I could sing in front of people it was what I enjoyed doing. I walked back over to the table shyly and sat down next to Thomas.

"All be damned. You didn't mention that you had a great voice Valarie dear." Molly said slapping the table lightly.

I looked down at the plate slightly embarrassed.

"Nothing to be embarrassed about Valarie dear. If you got the voice sing right?"

I looked up at Molly and nodded my head. "Yes, that would be right Molly." I said with a sad smile.

"Valarie dear can I talk to you for a moment before dinner gets started?" Molly asked abruptly.

I blinked a few times. "Yes, of course." I said carefully standing up. I was kind of surprised that Molly wanted to talk to me privately. "Excuse us." I said softly.

Molly took me by the hand leading me out into the hallway of the ship right next to the dining room where it was silent.

"Molly what was it that you wanted to talk to me about that was so important that you didn't want anyone else to hear?" I asked in a soft voice.

Molly looked at me with a smile. "You and Tommy-boy have a past don't you?" She inquired.

I blushed. "I met him before he began designing this beautiful ship." I said softly.

"Dear do you know he likes you?"

I looked at her in shock. "He doesn't like me Molly. We are only friends."

Molly shook her head. "When you sung Think of Me he stopped talking and his eyes were on you the entire time. He loves you dear. I could tell the way he looked at you."

My cheeks went red.

"You like him don't you dear?"

I nodded my head. "Yes, I do. I have for a while now." I said softly.

"Love doesn't wait for anyone dear. You need to tell him."

"How?"

"Trust me dear you'll know."

I nodded my head. "Thank you." I said softly.

The two of us headed back into the dining room.

I carefully sat back down in my chair next to Thomas. I saw Molly look at the two of us.

"Miss what can I get you?" The waiter asked me.

"I'll have the chicken with lemon zest." I said softly softer then usual.

"For you sir?" I heard the same waiter ask Thomas.

"I'll have the same." He said looking out of the corner of his eyes at me.

The waiter went and got our orders.

I carefully picked up my wine glass and took a sip of the red wine that I had gotten before. I placed it back down on the table and bit the inside of my lip. I listened to the conversations going on around me mainly between Ruth DeWitt Bukater and Cal Hockley. I remained silent until Thomas tried talking to me.

"You sounded wonderful up there." He said softly enough for me to hear.

I blushed. "Thank you." I said really softly. I remained silent through dinner other then answering a few questions that Molly had asked me.

"I am surprised your father allowed you on this ship." Ruth said to me.

"I've been on four ships that he has sailed. This is the fifth. He knows I feel at home on a ship." I said, keeping my voice cool calm and collected. "It wouldn't be the same experience for him if I wasn't on this ship. I keep my father at ease when he is sailing."

Ruth rolled her eyes. "A proper lady wouldn't travel alone on a ship."

"Oh, but I am not Mrs. DeWitt Bukater. I am traveling with my father there is a difference yes I know, but it is still the same as you and your daughter traveling with Mr. Hockley here." I said with a forced smile.

Ruth glared at me.

I remained silent the rest of dinner. I finished with what was left of my wine. "Excuse me." I said softly as I stood up and left the table.

"Regretful child. Not a proper lady at all. Captain's daughters are never on ships like this they would be at home with their mothers." I heard Ruth say.

"Ruth she said so herself that she feels at home on the water." Molly said.

I stormed out of the dining room picking up the skirts of my burgundy and white dress. I ran towards the front of the ship.

"Valarie love..." Father said.

I ran past him. I heard his footsteps behind me. I knew that my father was running after me. I knew that he wasn't supposed to run since he was the captain of the ship, but he didn't worry about his duties when it came to seeing me cry or running away from something. He would automatically switch to father mode.

"Valarie stop!" He yelled.

I stopped once I got to the front of the ship. My hands touched the rails as I took deep breaths of the cool air that was going around the ship and allowing the tears to fall freely from my eyes. Yes, I was beyond upset. Ruth DeWitt Bukater didn't know a damn thing about me to say something that hurtful saying I wasn't a proper lady. I heard father's footsteps stop behind me.

"Valarie." I heard my father say to me as I heard him step closer to me. "Valarie love what happened?"

"It's nothing father." I said softly, trying to keep my voice from cracking, but I wasn't successful with that.

Father put his hand on my shoulder and turned me around to face him. "It has to be something if you ran past me." He said softly to me.

"Mrs. DeWitt Bukater said some hurtful things is all father." I said softly.

"Don't listen to what others say Valarie. You are a lady and you love the sea. I wasn't going to say no to you when you asked to come on the Titanic. I know that you loved ships and being on the sea. Plus you studied ships as well as you studied the violin." He said laughing lightly.

I laughed lightly.

"You brought your violin with you didn't you?"

"Yes I did father."

"Did you bring mine as well?"

I nodded my head. "Yes, I did."

"At lunch tomorrow how about we play? Just like old times."

I smiled. "I would love that father."

Father placed a kiss on my forehead. "Good. I got to get back to my post, but please relax." He told me softly into my ear.

I nodded my head. "I will father."

He let go of me and walked away.

~Edward Smith's Point of View~

I heard her humming as I was walking back to my room so I could steer the ship. I was upset that my daughter wasn't happy right now, but I hoped tomorrow would make her feel so much better. I saw Mr. Andrews walking fairly quickly. "Where is the fire Mr. Andrews?" I asked looking at him.

"Where's Valarie?" He asked urgently.

"She's at the front of the ship cooling her heels. I would give her time to cool down some though son. She's really upset with something that Mrs. DeWitt Bukater said to her at dinner. She is sensitive when it comes to that kind of thing." I said to him. I still didn't know what really happened and I probably wouldn't know any time soon either. My daughter was one that kept things to herself and when she wanted to say something she would when she was ready to.

"I just want to make sure that she is ok." He said softly.

My eyes softened. "Go to her then son." I watched him go up to the front of the ship.

~Valarie's Point of View~

I looked over the front of the ship watching the ship split the water as it went. I was humming a sad tune trying to lift my spirits some. I didn't even hear the footsteps that were behind me.

"Valarie?" Thomas's voice rang out to me.

I stopped humming when I heard his voice. I turned my head and looked at him. "Thomas." I said softly.

"That's a sad song you were humming." He said softly to me.

I nodded my head. "Sad songs lift my mood Thomas." I said with a sad smile.

"You are still hurt by what young Rose's mother said aren't you?" He asked as he got closer to me.

"I know I shouldn't be mad, but what she said still kind of hurts. The only thing I've ever known since I was a young child when I first went sailing on the ocean with my father is what I know. I hardly remember what it is like to be on land for a long amount of time."

Thomas put his hand on my shoulder. "I wouldn't let it bother you." He said softly to me. "You are a lady. You had a right to stand up for yourself against her."

I shook my head. "She acts like the worst kind of rich person. I am rich and I don't act like that. You are the same." I said softly.

"Well there are two different people and you know that."

I sighed.

We heard a scream coming from the back of the ship.

I was about to run, but Thomas stopped me.

"It's not our place. Let the staff handle it." He whispered softly into my ear.

I shivered when I felt his hot breath hit my ear.

"Are you chilly?" He asked me.

I looked up at him. "Yes... a little."

Thomas removed his jacket of his suit and draped it around my shoulders.

My cheeks went red when I felt the heat from his jacket going into my cooler skin. I heard the band playing on the deck which surprised me.

"Do you want to dance?"

My pale blue eyes locked onto his light brown eyes. "Yes..." I said softly.

Thomas placed his left hand on my waist and took my left hand in his right hand.

I place my right hand on his shoulder.

We danced to the song that they were playing which was part of the four seasons, Summer.

"Are you going to the ball on the 13th?" He asked me softly.

"Yes, father asked me to go before we got onto the ship."

"Are you going with your father?"

I shook my head. "No, I'm not."

"Who were you going to go with?"

"If the right person asked me I would say yes." I said with a smile as we danced.

"Oh and who would that be?"

"Well how many people do I know on this ship Thomas?" I asked giggling.

"Well..." He thought about it. "There's your father, Mr. Ismay, and myself." He said looking down at me.

"And you know it wouldn't be Mr. Ismay since I hate him and it isn't my father because I just told you that I wasn't going with him that only leaves one person."

He looked down at me. "You want me to ask you to the ball?"

I blushed. "You don't have to if you don't want to, but you are the only person that I would say yes to." I said with a smile as he twirled me.

"Why is that?"

"We've known each other for how long?" I asked him as I looked up into his light brown eyes.

"I would say for about seven years now." He said softly.

I nodded my head.

"Would you want to go to the ball with me?" He asked as he pulled me closer to his body.

My face went even redder. "Yes, I would love that very much Thomas."

"Good." He said with a smile.

"Valarie..." My father's voice came to my ears.

I turned and faced my father. "Yes, father?"

"You should get some rest love."

"Right."

"Mr. Andrews." Father said nodding his head towards Thomas.

"Captain Smith."

"Have a good night Valarie."

"You too father."

I watched him leave. I shook my head. "Still overbearing as always." I said softly.

"That's how father's are." He said releasing me.

I let out a sigh. "I guess I should head back to my room."

Thomas smiled a sad smile. "If you want to, unless you want to have one more dance before you go to bed."

I blushed again. "I don't mind one more dance Thomas." I said with a smile.

He turned me towards him and began to dance with me again.

I let out a sigh of content.

"What?" He asked confused.

"It's been so long that I have had the chance to do something like this." I said softly. I wasn't lying either. It had been five years since I had danced with someone to slow songs.

"Who was the last person that you danced with?" He asked looking at me.

"My birthday party five years ago. You were there and you were the one I danced with."

Thomas blushed for the first time. "I remember that well. You were a wonderful dancer then and you are a wonderful dancer still."

I blushed. "I am glad that you think that Thomas."

Thomas brushed a strand of light brown hair from my eyes. He looked like he was going to say something, but he never did.

The second song that we were dancing to ended.

I pulled away from Thomas. "I should get going to my room. I got a long day a head of me." I said softly.

"Are you going to join me for dinner tomorrow night?" He asked me softly.

"Yes, I will."

"May I take you to your room?"

I looked up at him and bit the inside of my lip. "Yes, I would love it if you took me to my room."

He offered his arm.

I gratefully took his arm.

He walked me back towards my room. "So what are you going to be doing with your father during lunch?"

I smiled. "Ever so curious are you Thomas?" I asked looking up at him out of the corner of my eyes.

"I guess you could say that." He said with a smile.

I laughed lightly. "We are going to playing some music. Father always knows that music makes me happy." I said with a smile.

"That sounds like you are going to have a good time then." He said as he moved around a few people that were on the deck talking.

I looked out of the corner of my eyes and noticed that he wasn't liking the stares that he was getting from a few of the people on the ship. "Thomas... you like being a very private person I know, try to ignore the stares love." I said softly to him as we walked.

"I can't when I am walking next to a beautiful young woman."

My cheeks went redder then what I thought they could. I looked up and realized that we were right in front of my room. "Thank you for walking me to my room." I said softly.

Thomas lifted my hand and put a kiss on it. His lips lingered there a little bit longer then a normal kiss on the hand should of. He looked up at me. "Have a good night Valarie." He said moving away from me.

I got on my tip toes and kissed him lightly on the cheek. I pulled away from him. "I'll see you tomorrow sometime." I said with a smile. I saw that his cheeks were dusted over with pink. He was blushing and that took me by surprise. Could Molly Brown be right about Thomas actually liking me?

"Good night."

"Good night."

He turned and walked away to his room.

I let out a sigh and closed the door of my room. She leaned against my door and my cheeks still burned. I don't know how Molly was right about him liking me, but this was certainly going to be harder then what I thought it was going to be. I just hoped that I didn't have everything blow up in my face.

My maid helped me out of my clothes and I got dressed in my night gown. I braided my light brown hair and hoped that tomorrow would be the best that it could be. I crawled into bed and drifted off to sleep dreaming of Thomas.

That is the end of Chapter 2. Chapter 3 will probably be more eventful. Should the next chapter have a kiss in it or just kind of a sexual tension kind of thing. Well review and let me know. It will give me an idea how to write the next chapter.


	3. Party Below Deck

Shalmarrose- Thanks for the review. I am not sure where this story is going yet. I will try my best not to kill Thomas off. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Lilyofthevalley798- I am glad that you love it. I added Molly in there to add some flavor into the story. I am glad that you like it so far. I hope you like the next chapter.

Lady Isabelle Black- I am glad that you loved it. I kind of figured father daughter interaction was good for the last chapter. I wanted to add some interaction between Thomas and Valarie. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Eclipse- I am glad that you like this story. I was hoping that I tried to get Thomas as close as possible. I hope you enjoy this next chapter.

Liz-04 – I am glad that you like it so far. I might take the idea that you have about Ismay hitting on her, but I am not sure yet. I hope you enjoy this next chapter.

Robinhood- I am glad that you like this chapter. I hope you enjoy this one.

Nette0602- Thank you I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Authoress Note: It took me a bit to figure out where to take this chapter. I didn't know whether or not to do sexual tension and kiss or just a kiss, or just sexual tension. I loved the scene where they had the party going on in third class and I know that this scene is also in my story called "Wind of Change", but I could oh see Thomas Andrews going to the party below deck with Valarie, since in a way she does seem like a rule breaker doesn't she? This is a fairly long chapter. I only saw it fit to be a longer chapter to add some drama in... Well I think it a lot of drama, but two different kinds of drama. Well anyways I hope you enjoy this chapter. Enjoy.

Chapter 3

Party Below Deck

I awoke the next morning it was April 12th. I was supposed to meet father at lunch with the violins. I was going to play my violin early before I met up with my father for lunch. My maid helped me into my day gown. I was dressed in a dark violet gown with a simple decal done into it. I left my brown hair down and put a simple comb in it. I grabbed my violin for now to play. I didn't bother grabbing music. I knew enough already.

I left my room to go out on the back deck to play. I knew no one was really going to be out there. Once I got back there I had taken my violin out of it's case. I placed it under my chin and began to play a tune that I knew well. I was playing Winter from the four seasons. Out of all the pieces besides Summer I loved Winter's piece as well. I closed my eyes and hummed along with my violin as I played. I didn't notice anyone coming around me to listen to the music that I was playing. When I finished the song I heard clapping. I opened my eyes and lowered my violin and looked to find out who was clapping. I saw Thomas standing there. My eyes widened. "Thomas..." I said softly.

Thomas smiled. "Sorry I didn't mean to scare you Valarie." He said rubbing the back of his neck.

My cheeks flushed. "It's alright... I just didn't know someone was going to be listening to me play is all."

Thomas laughed lightly. "You are still as good as I remember. Better even perhaps."

I lowered my head so he didn't see me blush even more. _"Why is he always saying things like that? Better then I was... it's been so long since I've played violin." _I thought as I kept my eyes on my violin that was in my hand. "I haven't practiced in so long." I said softly to him.

"It sounds like you have though." He said as he put his hand on my shoulder.

I felt a jolt go through my body. I looked up at him.

"When are you to meet your father?"

"In a few hours..." I said with a small smile as the wind picked up and made my light brown hair dance around. I watched his graying hair blow forward.

"Would you like to join me for a cup of tea?" He offered with a smile.

I smiled. "I would love to. Just let me put this away in my room." I said softly and I carefully put my violin into its case. I picked up the case and looked up at him.

"I will be more then happy to walk you to your room so you can drop that off in your room." He said with a smile.

I felt my insides melt some. I loved how thoughtful he was. "You don't have to really." I said softly.

"Oh, but I want to." He said with a sheepish smile.

I smiled.

He offered his arm to me and I took it. He walked with me towards my room.

I knew we were getting many stares because most women wore hats during the day and I did not because I hated how they felt on my head.

"You don't seem to be minding the stares." He said looking down at me.

I smiled sheepishly. "Well, I look strange with out a hat on my head do I not?" I asked looking up at him.

"Well, yes, I suppose you do, but I am use to seeing you like this because you always didn't wear a hat Valarie." He said laughing lightly.

I laughed lightly. I didn't have to really say anything because I knew it was true. I noticed that we were right outside of my room. "I will be right back." I said, softly as I walked into my room to drop off my violin for now. I came back out and smiled at him. "Ready?" I asked softly.

He nodded his head and offered his arm again.

I gratefully took his arm and walked with him to the deck where we were going to have tea at.

"Have you eaten anything yet?" He asked me.

I shook my head. "No, Thomas I did not eat yet and I am not hungry yet." I said with a small smile.

Thomas nodded his head. He knew my habits already and it was kind of scary that he knew how I worked in some ways.

We walked into the room where we were having tea. We got more stares as we walked to an empty table.

Thomas pulled the chair out for me.

I sat down and smiled. "Thank you." I said softly.

Thomas sat down across from me and pulled a book out placing it down onto the table.

I raised my eyebrow seeing the little book. I knew that he liked to write things down constantly. It was one of the things that I loved about him.

The waiter came over to our table. "Tea?" He asked politely.

"Yes, please." We both said at the same time.

My face flushed realizing that we did that.

The waiter bowed his head and went to go get two mugs and the tea pot. He quickly came back pouring two mugs of tea for us. "Cream and sugar?"

"No, thank you." We both said at the same time.

The waiter bowed his head leaving the tea pot for us just in case we wanted another cup of tea.

I looked at the book that he was writing in. I decided to joke with him a little bit. "Thomas love, I did not know I was that boring to you to write in a book." I said jokingly.

Thomas's eyes shot up from his book and his face flushed. "You aren't boring Valarie."

"What on earth are you writing in that book?" I asked moving my chair closer to him to see what he was writing.

"Just important things." He said softly. "Things that I could change on the ship."

I read a few of the things over and shook my head. "Thomas you have created how many ships and never once have you wrote anything down in a book after they take their maiden voyage. What is so different about this ship?" I asked as I looked up at him.

"There is only a few things that I would've changed is all." He said with a sheepish smile.

I laughed lightly. "You worry too much Thomas. You created a beautiful ship of mass size." I said with a smile. "I am kind of glad that I decided to come on the maiden voyage of this wonderful ship. I wouldn't have gotten to see you again if I didn't."

"I almost didn't come, but when I heard that your father was going to be the captain... I knew that you were going to be right with him. I remembered that you wouldn't miss it for the world to be on the biggest ship in the world."

I smiled. "You got me down to an art do you not Thomas?" I said thoughtfully.

Thomas's face went red.

I laughed lightly. "I had no idea that you were going to be on the ship until a few days ago before I boarded the ship actually. Father told me and I was shocked really." I said softly. I carefully took a sip of the black unsweetened tea. "I was actually surprised to hear that you were going to be on this beautiful ship in all honesty." I placed my tea cup down on it saucer. "What made you get on this maiden voyage? It can't be because of me Thomas." I said thoughtfully.

"Mr. Ismay asked me to come along, but I didn't accept until I was told that your father was going to be the captain." He said looking at me.

I looked at him into his light brown eyes. "Then you agreed. You don't like sailing though on ships... even if it is as long as this one is." I said softly. "You are willing to put up with this just to see me. I think that is sweet."

Thomas blushed.

I blushed a little bit realizing what I had said. "But I am glad that you came." I said softly as I looked down at the table.

"I am glad that I came... I haven't seen you in so long. I am just glad that I get to catch up with you." He said with a smile. "The last I heard was that you were..."

I looked away from him. "Getting married?" I said softly. I let out a sigh. "It didn't happen. My step-mother was forcing me to marry him and I refused. He wasn't..." I couldn't finish the sentence. _"You." _I thought to myself.

"He wasn't what?" Thomas asked me softly.

"He wasn't the right person for me." I said softly. "I didn't want to be married to some rich guy who didn't love me. I wanted to be married to someone who loved me and it didn't matter if they were rich or not." I said with a small smile. I looked over at him. He looked relieved that I had said that.

We continued to talk about a few things, but we didn't bring my almost marriage up ever again. It brought too much pain for me to talk about it and I guess it brought him pain too.

I looked at the clock and realized that it was time for me to go and meet up with my father. "I'll see you tonight Thomas." I said with a smile.

"I'll see you tonight. Have fun with your father." He said picking up my hand and placing a kiss onto it. His lips lingered there again for a few moments and then he released my hand.

I smiled. "I will." I said before curtsying and leaving him to his work. I went back to my room to grab my violin and I grabbed my father's as well. I walked up to the captain's deck when I heard Ismay's voice. I remained quiet and listened in.

"So you've not lit the last four boilers then?" Ismay said.

"No, but we're making excellent time." I heard my father reply.

"Captain, the press knows the size of Titanic, let them marvel at her speed too. We must give them something new to print. And the maiden voyage of Titanic must make headlines!"

"I prefer not to push the engines until they've been properly run in." Father said, keeping his voice in check.

"Of course I leave it to your good offices to decide what's best, but what a glorious end to your last crossing if we get into New York Tuesday night and surprise them all. Retire with a bang, eh, E.J?"

I gasped. My father retiring? Why didn't he mention this to me before? This would be my last sailing as a captain's daughter. I came into the room slowly. "Father..." I said softly.

Ismay looked at me. "Oh Miss Smith so wonderful to see you again."

I tried not to gag at his tone of voice to me.

"Miss Smith I was wondering if you would sit with me tonight at dinner."

"Sorry Mr. Ismay I promised Mr. Andrews that I would be sitting next to him this evening."

"Oh... how about I take you to the ball tomorrow night then. As my date?"

I shook my head. "Sorry again Mr. Ismay. Mr. Andrews has already asked me and I accepted." I said softly keeping my cool.

"Oh..." Ismay looked disappointed. "Miss Smith it is best you don't associate yourself with a mere ship builder. Associate yourself with someone who has some kind of power."

"Mr. Andrews and I have known each other for years Mr. Ismay. I am not going to blow him off. Now do you mind? My father and I have plans for lunch and you are interrupting." I said coolly.

Ismay's eyes got dark, but left without saying a word.

Father looked at me. "You made him mad now Valarie Lynn Marie Antoinette Smith."

I winced. I hated it when he used my full name. Three last names I have no idea why they gave me three, but it made my name a mouthful. "So... He doesn't get it that I clearly don't like him." I said as I placed the two violins down onto the table. I couldn't help it I was a little angry after hearing their conversation. "How long were you going to wait to tell me that you were retiring from being a captain?" I asked sharply.

"Valarie..." He said in a warning tone.

I slammed my hands on the table. "When were you going to tell me." I said even more angry then before.

Father let out a sigh. "After the voyage was over."

"You didn't think that it would be right to give me that small amount of information?" I said softly. "Why father?"

"Because you would be mad at me... I am doing this because it is time for me to retire from the world of sailing. I have a young daughter now with your step-mother and I want to be able to be with her during her adolescence years that I never had a chance with you until you turned ten then everything worked out." He explained to me.

I let out a sigh. I carefully opened my violin case and looked at father again. "I know you want to be with my half-sister father... I understand that." I said softly.

Father pulled his violin out as well. "I know you aren't happy with this, but think of it this way you got to see me up until the very end of my career." He said with a sad smile.

I nodded my head. I placed my violin underneath my chin and began to play Fall from the Four Seasons with my father. I needed to get my mind off of everything that he had said. It didn't help with what Ismay had said about Thomas either. I knew Thomas better then I knew Ismay and I knew that bastard Ismay was hitting on me.

We spent a half hour playing our violins like we had done in the past. After that we enjoyed eating lunch together.

After lunch had ended I began to pack up my violin.

Father packed his up. "We will play again tomorrow afternoon." He said with a smile. "I'll keep it in here."

I looked at him and nodded my head. I tucked a strand of light brown hair behind my ear. I closed the case carefully to mine. I picked up. "I will see you tonight father." I said softly.

Father smiled and placed a kiss on my forehead. "Enjoy tonight."

"I will father." I said softly. I left him and walked back to my room placing my violin down on my bed. I ran my fingers lightly through my light brown hair and let out a sigh. I noticed that there was a envelope on my violin case that I didn't notice. I picked it up carefully. I couldn't stand being in my room. My father's words were still echoing in my ears. I rushed out of my room and rushed to the back of the Titanic to get some air. I leaned against the rail of the back of the ship wiping a few tears that had fallen from my eyes. I still didn't understand it. I looked at the envelope in my hand and let out a sigh carefully opening it. I pulled out the paper that was inside of it. I began to read it carefully. It was written in my father's hand writing.

_Valarie Lynn Marie Antoinette Smith, my loving daughter. _

_I know you would be upset with me when I told you that I was retiring after Titanic's maiden voyage. I waited until we got to New York to tell you. Please do not be mad with me. I made my choice and my career has been 25 years. I am glad that I had gotten you to sail with me for all those years. You are probably the only thing that has kept me sane on these long trips sailing. I am going to miss that with you when I retire._

_I just want you to be happy. You are happy when ever you are on a ship with me, but I can't help, but wonder if there is someone out there for you. You have known Thomas Andrews for years and yet the two of you don't know how to get together to court one another. _

I stopped reading for a moment and blinked a few times. I was confused of why he had wrote this. I shook my head slightly before going back to reading. Re-reading the part that I had stopped at before.

_I just want you to be happy. You are happy when ever you are on a ship with me, but I can't help, but wonder if there is someone out there for you. You have known Thomas Andrews for years and yet the two of you don't know how to get together to court one another. He is a much better match then your step-mother wanted you to be with . He is rich and wise beyond his years. You seem fairly happy with him every single time that I have seen the two of you together. He isn't married anymore either. _

_You better make your move soon daughter before some other woman snatches him up and you are alone forever. I am only looking out for you best interests. He holds your heart I can already tell when I saw you the other day with him out on the front deck of the ship dancing with him. Do one favor for me to make this old man happy. Tell him that you love him. Don't keep it to yourself._

_I also want to tell you... if something was to go wrong on this journey that you tell your step-mother that I loved her very much. Know that I love you very much. Marry Thomas and be happy. Live life to it's fullest. Be a captain of your own ship. I mean it. I have trained you enough to become a captain. You know what it is like to sail and be captain. Remember the last trip that you were on with me? I let you sail the ship with out Mr. Ismay knowing about it. You did fairly well with sailing it. I could see you as the first female captain of a major ship in the future that is if you want. _

_I know that it is hard to read this letter, but try to be a captain. I know you can. I love you Valarie. _

_Love Dad._

I gripped the letter tightly in my hand. Father had certainly had his way with words. I put it back in it's envelope and put it down the front of my dress hiding it from everyone. The words that he wrote went through my mind echoing as a distant memory of what I should do. Father wanted me to become a captain? I didn't know if I could do it or not. I don't know how long I stood out there on the back deck of Titanic, but I guess it was for a while since I heard the bugler sound for dinner. I let out a sigh and headed back towards my room to change my clothes.

I got back to my room and was helped into my gown for the night which was a black and burgundy gown. I had my hair pulled back in an updo and a comb was well placed into my hair this time the comb had black beads on it to hang down on the side. My make up was done lightly and my lips were painted burgundy in color instead of the classic red.

I bit the inside of my lip when I heard someone at the door. I carefully got up and went to the door. I opened it and saw Thomas standing there. "Thomas." I said softly with a smile.

Thomas smiled. "You look beautiful Valarie."

I blushed some.

He held out his arm to me and I carefully took it walking with him.

We walked down to the dining area, but there were so many people I had to get closer to Thomas to make sure I didn't bump into anyone. My cheeks were dusted over with pink. This was the closet that I have pushed myself to Thomas, and he didn't seem to mind me doing that.

~No One's Point of View~

Rose was busy with Jack. She was pointing out people. "There's the Countess Rothes. And that's John Jacob Astor... the richest man on the ship. His little wifey there, Madeleine, is my age and in a delicate condition. See how she's trying to hide it. Quite the scandal." Rose said with a smile. She nodded towards another couple. "And over there, that's Sir Cosmo and Lucile, Lady Duff-Gordon. She designs naughty lingerie, among her many talents. Very popular with the royals." Rose moves slightly to show him another couple. "And that's Benjamin Guggenheim and his mistress, Madame Aubert. Mrs. Guggenheim is at home with the children of course." She pivoted in the direction of Mr. Andrews and Miss Smith who were busy chatting. "That's Thomas Andrews the creator of this ship and the woman with him."

"Who is she? I've seen her out on the deck often." Jack said softly.

"Miss Valarie Smith, daughter of the Captain of this ship." Rose said with a smile. "I have to admit she is a really talented young lady. She sang last night." Rose said with an even bigger smile. "She is also probably one of the most knowledgeable females on this ship."

"I would love to meet her." He said with a smile. "She sounds like an interesting person."

~Valarie's Point of View~

We made our way to our table and sat down.

I was seated next to Thomas. I leaned closer to him reading what he was writing. I shook my head lightly. I was kind of listening to the conversation, but wasn't. I was more focused on what he was doing.

"Tell us of the accommodations in steerage, Mr. Dawson. I hear they're quite good on this ship." I heard Rose's mother say.

"The best I've seen, m'am. Hardly any rats." I heard Mr. Dawson say.

The rest of the conversation was a blur. I wasn't listening I was actually using my eyes to talk to Thomas. He knew what I was thinking and writing it down in his little book. He actually had moved the book closer to me so I could read it.

"Mr. Andrews... Miss Smith what are you two doing?" I heard Rose say. "I see you everywhere writing in this little book Mr. Andrews." Rose swiped the book.

My eyes went wide. I was so busy looking the notes over that Thomas had written that I didn't know that the two of us were ignoring the entire conversation at the table.

"Increase number of screws in hat hooks from 2 to 3. You build the biggest ship in the world and this preoccupies you?" Rose said.

I saw Thomas smile sheepishly. My fingers tightened on my dress when I heard Ismay talk.

"He knows every rivet in her, don't you Thomas?"

"All three million of them." Thomas said smoothly.

"His blood and soul are in the ship. She may be mine on paper, but in the eyes of God she belongs to Thomas Andrews." Ismay said.

"Your ship is a wonder, Mr. Andrews. Truly."

"Thank you Rose." Thomas said with a smile.

"And Miss Smith here has always had a fascination with ships. So what ever Thomas writes down in that little book she enjoys reading it."

I looked sharply at Ismay.

"She loves anyone with a ship." He said with a smile that wanted to make me gag. He had put into a context that everyone would think that it was proper when I knew it wasn't proper. He was stating that I would sleep with anyone who owns a ship. He was saying Titanic was his on paper, but Thomas had built her.

I cleared my throat. "Excuse me." I said softly. I carefully got up and left the table. I felt Thomas's eyes on me. I wanted to haul off and punch Ismay, but I would do that once father had finished his time on this ship. When we got to New York I would punch him right in the face for putting me through all of this hell of being near him. I wasn't a prize to be won. Obviously he thought I was.

I went up the stairs and sat down on the top stair thinking of what Ismay had said. I was getting madder and madder as I thought of what he had said. I don't think I've ever had my blood boil that hot because of a man that was trying to prove himself to have bigger balls then most. I scoffed and tried to remain as calm as I could. I knew what Ismay's intentions were and wasn't going to let them bother me. I couldn't allow it though.

I heard footsteps of someone coming up the stairs.

"Miss Smith." I heard a male voice say.

I looked up and saw that it was the young man that was seated across from Rose at the table. "Mr. Dawson correct?" I asked softly.

"Yes, Miss Smith. Call me Jack though. Are you alright?"

I smiled. "Jack, I am fine. Please call me Valarie please." I said softly.

"Are you sure that you are alright you left out of there in a hell of a hurry."

I scoffed unlike a true lady and I noticed the look of surprise on his face. "Ismay." I stated angrily.

"I take it you don't like him."

I shook my head. "He knows how to piss me off." I stated softly.

"Hey listen I gave Rose a note earlier. I also put in there if I found you invite Mr. Andrews along. There's a party going on down with third class that is if you wanted to go?" He said with a lopsided smile.

I laughed lightly. "I don't know if Thomas would join or not, but it would be worth a shot." I said softly with a small smile.

Jack smiled. "Well let me help you up." He said holding out his hand to me.

I carefully took his hand and was brought up to my feet.

"We are probably going to be waiting for a little bit." He said with another lopsided smile.

I laughed lightly. "I wouldn't be none to surprised if it is a little bit of time." I said with a smile.

"Come on Mr. Andrews." I heard Rose's voice ring out.

I turned my head slightly seeing Rose dragging Thomas up the stairs towards us.

"Rose why..." He didn't finish his sentence upon seeing me.

"Want to go to a real party?" Jack asked with an amused smile. "I invited Valarie here to come along. It looks like she needs some cheering up don't you think Rose?"

Rose looked at me and then nodded her head. "It certainly looks like it." She looked at Thomas. "You'll come too right Mr. Andrews?" She asked hopefully.

Thomas looked at me searching for the answer in my eyes.

I smiled a small smile. "Thomas you don't have to go if you don't want to. I want to go." I said softly.

Thomas looked at me in surprise. "I'll go with you." He said to me softly.

I held my hand out to him so we could go.

Thomas took my hand and we were on our way following Jack to where ever he was going.

My ears were welcomed with music, laughter, among other things. When I looked and saw that there were people of all ages dancing, drinking beer and wine, smoking, laughing, and some even brawling. This was going to be hard. If I got hit I wasn't sure if I was going to be able to stop from hauling off and hitting the person that would run into me. I pressed my body closer to Thomas not knowing what to think really.

A fellow Irish man came over to us handing us both a pint.

I raised my eyebrow questioningly.

"Drink it lass." Said the Irish man.

I looked at Thomas who was already taking a sip of his pint.

"Drink it Valarie, it isn't going to hurt you any." He said with a smile.

I looked at him. "You know what drinking does to me don't you Thomas?" I asked. I knew he didn't know what happened to me when I drank ales. Ales were a hell of a lot different then wine that I would drink only one glass at dinner.

"You'll be fine Valarie." Thomas said giving me a reassuring smile.

I lifted the pint up to my lips and took a sip from it.

We stayed close to Rose and Jack as they danced.

I shook my head and watched Rose ending up drinking her pint fairly quick. I shook my head. Someone with dark hair bumped into Tommy who was so nice of to get another round of pints for everyone and he sloshed his ale on mine and Rose's dress. Rose didn't seem to care about hers, but I was livid.

Thomas put his hand on my shoulder. "Valarie calm down."

I looked up and instantly calmed down. I watched the fight between Tommy and Bjorn slowly start. I watched Rose curiously what she was going to do next.

"So, you think you're big tough men? Let's see you do this." She said going up in her stocking feet on her tip toes.

I shook my head laughing lightly.

Rose was caught by Jack.

"Hey Rosie." I said giving her a nickname.

Rose looked at me. "You want to show them something to?" She said with a smile.

My face went a little pink. "I can try."

"Show them how tough you are Miss Smith."

I smiled. I looked at Thomas who had a look of concern written across his face. "Thomas I'll be fine I promise." I said as I handed him my ale. "Just stand close by ok." I said softly.

He nodded his head.

I walked over to Rose and handed her my high heels.

"Do it Miss Smith."

I laughed lightly. "Rosie call me Valarie."

"You think what I did was painful I wonder what Valarie has in mind." Rose said with a wicked smile.

I shook my head lightly. I lifted my skirts slightly and began to lower myself into a split one leg going forward and the other going back. I heard guys gasping. I rolled my eyes and brought myself back up to my feet and did another split my right leg going right and my left leg going left. I heard some men scream in pain. I shook my head and was able to bounce myself back up to my feet. I smirked. "Not done yet." I said with a wicked smile. I looked at Rose. "Mind helping?"

Rose handed my shoes off to Jack. She came over to me. "What?" She asked softly.

"Hold my skirts up love. I got another trick to show." I said with a smile.

Rose looked over at Thomas and saw that he was watching me contently. Rose did what I had asked her to do.

I leaned forward and whispered into Rose's ear. "When I give you the head nod to let go of my gown do so."

Rose nodded her head. "Yes, I got it."

I smiled and giggled slightly. I knew I was going to make them hurt even more with what I was about to do. I lifted up onto my toes like Rose had done before, but I took it a bit further then that. I lifted my right leg which was actually my stronger leg then my left one. I had injured my left leg in ballet a while ago and was never able to balance on my left foot like I should've been able to. I felt the pain shoot through my left leg that I was being shot -Not like I know what it was like to be shot in the leg- I was expecting it, but not this powerful. I looked at Rose and winced lightly and nodded my head.

Rose released the skirts of my gown.

I pirouetted keeping my balance as the best I could. I did a few more pirouettes before stopping. My left leg was really giving me sign that it was going to give out. "Ow!" I shrieked crumpling forward.

I heard Rose shriek when she heard me. Her hands went forward, but it was too late, I was going the opposite direction then where she was at.

Thomas caught me before I hit the floor hard. He pulled me close to him. "You alright?" He asked softly into my ear.

I looked up at him and nodded my head slowly. "Yes." I said softly.

Thomas stood me back up onto my feet.

I winced when I put some weight on my left leg. It was burning. I knew that I had over did it. I should've never done what I did, but it was the only thing that I could think of. I wasn't really showing off. It just was out of pure fun for me.

Thomas looked down at me. "You aren't fine." He said softly to me.

"I'll be fine Thomas." I said with a smile. "It's just a little sore." I gave him a reassuring smile. I didn't want him to worry about me. I saw Tommy come over to us with another rounds of pints. He handed us each one. I just looked down at the pint and knew that probably drinking would keep my mind away from the burning that I felt in my leg.

The party just seemed to grow more and more exciting. Thomas and I had drank 16 pints between the two of us and I certainly wasn't feeling any pain any more.

I looked at Thomas. "We should go." I said laughing drunkenly.

Thomas smiled sheepishly. "Yes, we should." He said laughing as well.

I followed Thomas up the stairs heading out onto the deck of the ship.

Thomas looked at me. "I'll be right back." He said with a smile.

"Alright." I said laughing. "Hurry back." I said with small smile.

Thomas rushed away to go and get what ever he was going to get.

"A lady like yourself should have not been down with steerage."

I turned around quickly and saw Ismay. "What do you want?" I said keeping my voice in check.

Ismay smiled at me. "A beautiful woman like you should be with a man who has money owns a ship like this beautiful ship." He said walking up to me.

"I am warning you." I said backing up away from him.

"You warning me?" He said walking closer to me.

I kept backing up to keep my distance from him. I felt my back touch the back rail of Titanic. I knew that this was bad.

"Why do you deny me so?"

"I deny you because I don't like you." I hissed out. The cool metal touching my back made me colder then I already was.

"But you don't deny him!" He yelled at me. "You don't deny Thomas Andrews! He is a married man!"

"He isn't any more!" I yelled. "Father already talked to him. Him and his wife split up." I said pushing myself further back into the rail. I knew if I pushed much farther I would topple over the rail into the Atlantic.

Ismay trapped me between him and the back rail. "I want you and you won't deny me." He said leaning forward to kiss me.

I did the one thing that I knew that was natural. I balled up my fist and punched him. I felt pain surge through my hand. I didn't realize this though with being so close to the rail and punching Ismay caused Ismay to push me and I ended up toppling over the rail. I gripped the rail tightly in my hands. "HELP!" I screamed. It was the loudest scream that had ever emitted from me.

"VALARIE!" Thomas's voice came echoing to me.

"THOMAS! HELP!" I yelled trying to keep myself from losing grip.

Thomas grabbed onto my hand with his one hand while trying to keep himself from going over with his other hand. "What happened?" He tried to ask me calmly.

"Get me up and I'll tell you." I said panicking. My feet weren't able to get good footing since it was smooth where my feet were touching.

Thomas pulled as hard as he could, but with one hand it wasn't doing any good.

I heard footsteps of someone else coming.

"VALARIE!" It was my father.

I saw his face appear beside Thomas.

"Give me your other hand daughter." Father said.

I let go and grabbed onto his hand. I was able to get my footing when father helped Thomas pull me up to safety. I collapsed onto the deck.

"What happened Valarie?" Both of them asked me.

I was shivering and anger was boiling up in my blood. "Keep that son of a bitch away from me." I seethed. It wasn't normal for a lady to seethe, but I was attacked by Ismay. I watched father's eyes land on Ismay.

"He did this to you Valarie?" Father asked concerned.

I nodded my head.

Thomas went to go after him, but father's hand was placed on his shoulder.

Father gave Thomas a look that I couldn't see. Father strode away helping Ismay up and walking away with him.

Thomas looked at me and then picked up the blanket that he had gotten before. He walked over to me and held out his hand to me.

I carefully took his hand, more shyly this time. I was still scared that Ismay would pop up around the corner.

Thomas pulled me close to him. "He won't touch you again."

I felt tears spring to my eyes and began to cry.

Thomas rubbed my back. "What is it that he said?" He asked me softly.

I stiffened when Thomas asked me this question.

"Valarie what did he say? Did he try to hurt you?" His voice demeanor changed.

I looked up at Thomas. "I wouldn't want you risk your future jobs with Ismay, Thomas." I said softly.

"And what of your father you aren't worried about his job?"

I shook my head.

"No? You aren't worried that he won't have a job after this?" Thomas said angrily.

"Thomas... he won't have a job after this anyways." I said backing away from him. "He is retiring."

Thomas looked at me in shock. "He's retiring?"

I nodded my head. "Thomas he's getting old. You know that as well as I do."

Thomas looked down and nodded his head. "Yes, I do. What are you going to do after this if you can't be on a ship?"

I shivered. "I have no idea."

Thomas put the blanket around my shoulders and pulled me close to him. "I am sure that you can come up with something."

"I know my father's wishes already... I just don't know if I should follow them." I said softly to him as I closed my eyes. I could hear his heart beat it was going faster then what it normally was. Was it because that he was around me with his arms wrapped around me. My cheeks went pink and I wiped a few of the tears that had fallen from my eyes earlier.

"You'll find the right path for you." He said softly into my ear. "What did Bruce say to you?"

I let out a sigh. I knew that there was no way to avoid this. "He was saying that I should be with someone who owns a ship and has money. Ismay asked me why I denied him. I told him. He asked me why I wouldn't deny you. He flipped out saying you were married."

Thomas's grip tightened around me. "He won't go near you again. I promise." He said softly.

I looked up at him. I noticed a look that I never saw in his eyes. "Thomas..." I said softly.

Thomas leaned forward a little bit his warm breath hitting my face. His breath smelled like mint and vanilla.

God he had no idea what the bloody hell he was doing to me. My heart was pounding quite painfully in my chest. I wasn't afraid to admit that I loved this man in front of me, but I was afraid to admit it to him.

Thomas placed a soft kiss on my lips.

I kissed him back sweetly. My fingers tangled in his graying hair. I pulled back a little bit searching his eyes for an answer. "Thomas..."

Thomas pulled away. "I'll take you to your room." He said softly. Thomas led me to my room. "Join me for breakfast?" He said shyly.

"Of course Thomas. I would love to." I said softly.

"I'll be here at eight."

I nodded my head. "See you in the morning."

"Good night."

"Good night." I said softly. I watched him go. I closed the door to my room and let out a sigh. He kissed me and didn't tell me anything. I didn't know what to think of that. I just hoped that he would tell me if he loved me or not. I took my hair down from it's binds and changed into my night clothes. I looked in the mirror and saw that my cheeks were tear stained and my eyes were puffy. I knew that this wasn't going to be that easy. I crawled into bed and tried to get some sleep.

That is the end of chapter 3. Tell me what you think of it. I have a few questions for my readers. It won't be for chapter 4, but it will be for chapter 5. I was wondering at the ball if Thomas should state that he loves her? Should Ismay try to do something? I just want a little reader feedback for ideas. I am sorry that this chapter was so long. The next chapter will be a flash back chapter to give a history lesson of how the two met. Please review and let me know what you think of this chapter.


	4. Remember When We First Met?

Nette0602- Thank you. I hope you like this next chapter.

Lilyofthevalley798- I thought that it was right to make Thomas sweet and caring. Hm. I just might take those ideas. I am not sure yet though. I will try my best not to kill him off yet. I work a chapter at a time. I don't plan ahead for future chapters that often. I hope you like this chapter.

ThomasAndrewsTitanicfan1337- Sounds like a good idea. I might use that idea as well, but I guess we will find out later in chapter 5. I hope you enjoy this next chapter.

EnjoyItAll8000- I am glad that you loved this. Hm that might be a good idea. I am going to have major thought over chapter 5 then. I hope you like this chapter.

Liz-04 – I'll see what I can come up with. I know you would want chapter 5 before 4, but it is best that I do chapter 4 first before 5. I hope you like this chapter.

Authoress Note: This might be a very slow chapter for some, but I thought that it would be necessary to have a chapter how the two of them met for the first time. There might be more chapters like this though. Like showing you the last time that they saw one another and what not. I hope you all enjoy this chapter.

Chapter 4

Remember When We First Met?

August 15, 1901

"My lady..." Said a soft voice.

I turned my head and saw Mary standing there. "Yes?" I asked, softly blinking a few times.

"Your father wished me to help you get ready." She said, softly.

"Oh of course." I said, nodding my head.

Mary had helped me into a beautiful black and emerald gown. She had pinned my hair back into an elegant bun and placed a gold comb carefully into my hair. "There you're all ready Miss."

"Thank you." I said softly.

"Your father is waiting for you outside Miss."

I nodded my head. "Thank you Mary." I said, as I got up. I headed down the stairs and went outside seeing my father waiting for me.

"You look beautiful Valarie." Father said, with a smile and placing a kiss on my cheek.

"Thank you father." I said softly.

"Are you ready to go?"

I nodded my head carefully trying my best not to mess up my hair. "Yes, father."

We both got into the car to head to the place where the RMS Baltic was being built. We were in Belfast which was far away for us since we hardly left home in England other then to be on a ship.

Father was prepared to be captain of this ship in a few years when it was to be completed. He had already told me I could go and he would get me a first class ticket when she Baltic would set sail on the Atlantic.

I bit the inside of my lip. I was nervous because I would be meeting Mr. Ismay the man that wanted my father to captain the ship. Now that I was 18 I was willing to go with father anywhere. I didn't mind being on the sea like he was. He was sailing since I could remember. He had taken me on a few trips on the Majestic when he had the chance to after asking the boss man to allow me. I kept him at a sense of ease when he was sailing and he taught me things that I would easily pick up on for later.

We arrived outside of Harland and Wolff. We got out of the car.

"We are meeting with Mr. Ismay first along with the head of the company Viscount Pirrie." Father said to me softly as he offered me his arm.

I looped my arm through his arm and walked with him. "Anyone else we will be meeting today father?" I asked softly shaking off the nerves that I felt.

"A few of the ship builders I suppose." He said with a smile.

I nodded my head as we walked into Harland and Wolff.

"Mr. Smith so wonderful to see you again." Said an older gentleman, Viscount Pirrie, with a smile.

"Wonderful to see you again Mr. Pirrie." Father said bowing his head.

Viscount looked at me. "And who is this lovely young lady?" He asked with a smile.

"Mr. Pirrie this is my daughter Valarie."

Viscount kissed me lightly on the hand. "So wonderful to meet the daughter of Mr. Smith finally. He spoke highly of you."

My face went red and I quickly looked up at my father. Confusion was written well over my face.

Father smiled at me. "She has learned a lot of just being on the ships." He said with a smile.

"I am sure that she would one of these days would want to work on a ship of her very own."

"It might be possible." I heard my father say. "Where is Mr. Ismay?"

"He's waiting for us with a few designers." Viscount said with a smile.

"How is that nephew of yours Thomas?"

"He is good. He is actually going to be in this meeting."

Father and I followed Viscount up the stairs to the meeting room.

"It will be wonderful to see him again." Father said, with a smile.

We entered the room.

"Sorry it took me so long to get here." My father said apologizing to the group in front of him.

"That is quite alright E.J." Said a male that I took a guess was Mr. Ismay.

We took our places and the meeting began to see how they would design the inside of the ship since they had already started building it.

I remained quiet ignoring what was being said. This part didn't interest me. I was one that would love to see the ships up close and personal. I had to make sure that it looked like I was listening even though I was bored out of my mind with mindless talking about the interior of the ship. Granted yes, it was important, but I wanted to see the finished product. The very product that I was supposed to be sailing on with my father.

The meeting came to an end two hours later.

I felt my chair being pulled out by my father. I saw his hand and carefully took it as he hoisted me up out of the chair.

"Mr. Ismay I would like you to meet someone who will be joining me on the maiden voyage of the Baltic." He said with a smile ushering me over to Mr. Ismay.

"Who is this charming young lady?" He asked as his eyes were on me.

"My daughter Valarie."

Mr. Ismay kissed my hand. "It is so lovely to meet you Miss Smith. Finally. Your father has spoken highly of you. Told me that you have come on quite a few trips with him on the Majestic."

"You too Mr. Ismay. Yes, I have sir." I said curtsying.

"I suppose this trip won't be any different. E.J. Why don't you go and show your daughter what we have completed so far?"

"Yes, sir." Father led me away from the room where the meeting took place.

"Father?"

"Yes, Valarie, love?"

"This ship is supposed to be wonderfully constructed right?" I asked softly as I was careful enough not to trip over the hem of my skirts of my gown.

Father smiled. "Yes, it is. It is supposed to be the best ship created to come." He said laughing lightly.

I smiled as I walked with him as we went to the shipyard where the ship was being built.

~Thomas's Point of View~

I was checking on Baltic to see how the workers were handling the way she was being built. I was next to Mr. Ismay who was watching the progress of the ship being built. I saw the future captain of the ship Mr. Smith along with a beautiful young woman who seemed to take interest in the ship.

I took note of what she looked like. Long light brown hair done perfectly up in curls and a gold comb well placed in the styled hair, pale skin almost as white a snow like she hadn't been out in the sun in years, she wore a beautiful gown that was black and emerald in color, her hands weren't covered with gloves either, and was almost the same height as Mr. Smith.

"Mr. Andrews."

I saw a hand wave in front of my eyes. I blinked a few times. "Yes, Mr. Ismay?"

"Did you hear a word I said son?" He asked me.

I shook my head.

"Your attention was on someone else wasn't it?" He asked me with a smile.

I nodded my head. _"How the hell did he know that I was looking at someone else."_

"Let me take a guess. The young woman that is walking with E.J. Am I correct."

"How did you know?" I asked him.

"She's the only female on this shipyard at the moment." Ismay said with a smile.

"Who is she?" I asked turning my attention back to her.

"Her name is Valarie. She is E.J.'s daughter." Ismay said turning his attention back to her as well.

"Why is she here with him?"

"She is supposed to be going on the maiden voyage of the Baltic once she's finished. She is fascinated by ships. She loves seeing how they are built. I told him I had no problem with her being here."

I watched her carefully. I was acting like a school boy watching a crush from afar. I wasn't use to watching someone so beautiful looking at a ship like it was a piece of work not just something that was sailed on. I watched her movements carefully. She seemed to like talking with her hands ever so often since she moved her hands a few times pointing to different parts of the ship talking to her father. I saw him laugh. She must've said something funny to him to cause him to laugh like that. I hadn't seen Mr. Smith laugh at anything in my life. So it was different to see him laugh so freely.

"Mr. Andrews..."

I snapped from looking at her and looked at Ismay. "Yes, sir?"

"If you're curious about her why don't you go down and introduce yourself."

My eyes went wide. I looked back at her and nodded my head.

"Besides you need to get closer to the crew to see how they are doing."

"Right sir." I said before heading down to them. I went to check to on the workers first before I got close to Mr. Smith and his beautiful daughter. The workers seemed to be working just fine.

"Mr. Andrews." I heard Mr. Smith say calling me over to them.

I turned my head and walked over to them. "Yes, sir?" I asked, softly. I looked at the woman by his side. I finally got the chance to see her eyes. They were the most beautifulest shade of blue that I have ever seen.

"Good to see you again. How are you?" Mr. Smith asked.

"I am doing good, been busy as ever." I said with a smile. "And how are you sir?"

"Good. Good."

I heard her clear her throat. "Father..." She said softly batting her eyes slowly as she looked up at him.

"Oh... this is my daughter Valarie, Thomas. Valarie this is Thomas. He is one of the designers working on Baltic."

"Nice to meet you." She said curtsying.

"It is nice to meet you as well Miss Smith."

Valarie smiled at me. Her eyes adverted back to the Baltic that was still being built. Her eyes held a mischievous look as if she was trying to figure out how a ship went together.

I had to admit she was different then any other woman that I have met.

"Mr. Andrews we must be going now... Unless Valarie..."

Valarie's eyes shot her eyes to her father. "Unless I what father?" She asked confused.

Her father smiled. "Unless you want to look at the blue prints of the ship and actually see what has already been done on the inside of the ship."

I watched her eyes light up when her father said that. "Really?" She asked in shock.

Her father nodded his head. "Yes, I am sure Mr. Andrews wouldn't mind showing you around."

My eyes went wide.

"That is if he doesn't mind."

"I don't mind at all sir." I said with a small smile.

Valarie looked at me with wide eyes. "You don't have to." She said softly.

I felt a little of myself melt when she said that. "I don't mind at all Miss Smith. I would love to show you the blue prints for the Baltic and show you what has already been done."

"Are you going to be alright father?"

"I have to talk to Mr. Ismay any way. We have a few things to finalize before the ship is finished."

Valarie nodded her head in understanding.

I offered my arm to her and she took it carefully.

"Meet me out in front when you are finished." Mr. Smith said with a smile.

"Yes, father." She said with a smile.

I led her away from her father. "So you love looking at ships?" I asked with a small smile.

She laughed lightly which sounded like little bells ringing. "I guess you could say that. I love seeing blue prints and looking at the inside of the ships before actually setting sail on them." She said with a smile. Her eyes had a light in them that I have never seen a first class woman ever have.

"I take it you have been on fair share of ships then in your life."

She laughed again. "I've only been on one ship in my life. The Majestic. Off and on for eight years." She looking down at her feet nervously.

"Oh so you only been on one ship your entire life."

She nodded her head. "Yes, this will be the second one and I am glad that I get to see a new ship." She said with a big smile.

I nodded my head. "Well I am sure that you'll love this journey as well." I said with a smile.

She giggled. "I am sure I will. I feel at home on the sea." She said looking up at me a curious look in er eyes. "Have you been on a ship before Mr. Andrews?" She asked with an adorable smile.

"I've been on one, but never sailed on one."

She looked at me in surprise. "I thought since you were a ship builder you would've sailed on one before."

I shook my head. "One of these days I hope to be on one." I said with a thoughtful smile.

Valarie nodded her head.

"Why do you like being on the ocean so much?" I asked her. I had to admit I was fairly curious of why she was off and on a ship for eight years.

"It is freedom." She said with a smile. "Freedom of the sort that I thought I would never see in my life." She sounded soft and sweet. She sounded real loving when she talked about freedom.

"Freedom?" I asked confused.

~Valarie's Point of View~

I saw Thomas's confusion. I smiled. "It's something to experience." I said with a smile. I couldn't help, but look at him. He was close to my age I had taken a guess, but I knew that I was probably off by a year or two.

"It is?" He asked curiously.

I laughed lightly. "Yes, it is something that you have to experience to understand really." I continued to walk with him. He was leading me to the office to go and look a the blueprints of the ship first which was just a guess on my apart. "It kind of like a freedom port away from it all work and responsibility." I said with a large smile.

"It must be nice to get away from it all from time to time." He said opening the door allowing me to go in first.

"Thank you." I said softly. "Yes, it is. It is a great release." I looked away embarrassed. Here I was pouring my heart out to him about how much it was to be free on a ship. My cheeks were red from blushing so badly now.

He led me up the stairs to his little office. He opened the door again and we walked into his office. "It's not much of an office I know, but I am working on that." He said with a small smile.

"Got to start somewhere." I said as I looked at him. The blush on my face wasn't going anywhere anytime soon.

"Yes, that is true." He said as he released my hand and went to go and get the blueprints. He pulled them out and rolled them out onto the table.

I walked over slowly and looked at the blueprints in awe. "Oh wow..." I said softly. My eyes were wide as I looked at the beautifully designed ship that they had drawn out. "So this is what it is supposed to look like when it is all done?" I asked him looking out of the corner of my eyes. I saw him stiffen when my eyes landed on him.

"Yes, it will." He said with a smile.

"The coloring for it? Has it been decided yet?" I asked, curiously.

Thomas shook his head. "No, not yet. Still waiting on word from Mr. Ismay first."

I shook my head. "I thought that he would have already decided on the colors for the Baltic. I guess he likes to take his time figuring the coloring out."

He nodded his head. "Yes, he does." He said as he rolled the blueprints back up and put them away.

"Father said something like that about him. Something about being a perfectionist." I said as I looked at him.

Thomas nodded. "Yes, he is. So am I though. I like to make sure that the ships are in tip top condition before they leave." He offered me his arm. "Would you like to see what has been completed so far?"

"Oh yes, I would." I said softly as I took his arm.

We walked back down to where the Baltic was being built.

Even though there was enough of it done, I would have loved to seen it all finished, but I knew that wasn't going to happen for a little bit longer. I wouldn't get to see it until the trials for sailing wise. I couldn't wait for that day to get on it and take a real good look around it other than seeing what work was already been finished.

When we walked onto the ship that was half built I couldn't help, but look around like a curious child. I guess it was one of my flaws that I had that I loved to look at things that meant something to me. This ship wouldn't be any different then the one that I already been on.

"Miss Smith... I would really like to get to know you." Thomas said blushing some.

I looked at him in shock. "You really truly want to know me?" I asked softly my voice evident with shock. I wasn't use to someone asking me to get to know me better.

"Yes, Miss Smith is that so surprising?"

"Actually it is." I said softly. "What do you want to know?" I asked as I walked with him. I pressed myself close to him so I couldn't get hit with a beam that a guy was carrying.

"Well where you born?"

"Liverpool." I said softly. "January 1, 1883." I grinned at the fact that I just now revealed my age.

"You're younger then me Miss Smith."

I looked up at him in confusion. "How old are you? I took it that you were my age too Mr. Andrews."

"I am 28. Miss Smith."

My eyes widened. He was less then ten years older then me. "Oh... What else would you like to know?"

"What does you mother think of you being on a ship off and on for eight years?"

I looked down at the floor of the ship. I cleared my throat lightly.

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

I shook my head and looked up at him. "She died when I was nine. Father took me in even though he was married to someone else at the time. He would decide later that I was to travel with him to make it less stressful on my step-mother to take care of me." I said as I tried not to relive those painful moments that my step-mother had put me through. "Father tried to make sure that I did not drive her insane with looking out to the ocean when we were living there." I shook my head. "Sorry." I said softly.

"No, I'm sorry I shouldn't have asked." He said apologizing for asking about my mother.

"You asked... it's fine." I said softly. "I just normally don't talk about it, but I am rather open about my past is all." I said as I moved a strand of light brown curl from my face that was blocking my vision a little bit.

"Did she treat you badly?" He asked me, his voice had softened with concern.

I looked at him "I wouldn't say that she treated me too badly. She never treated me like I was her own. It's understandable though. I really don't mind it." I said as I walked with him. "Any ways enough about me. How long have you been working here?"

"My uncle owns this place. He allowed me to apprentice here when I was 16." He said with a smile.

"Your uncle seems like he is a kind man."

Thomas nodded his head. "Yes, he is. I think he knew that I had a thing for ship building when I was younger."

I smiled. "Well it is always a good thing if someone in the family knows what you have a knack for."

He laughed lightly. "I take it that your father was the one that knew what you had a knack for?"

I laughed lightly. "Yes, I suppose he knew. I think he knew when I wouldn't stop looking at the ocean from the sketches that I would do when I was younger." I shrugged my shoulders. "It was an easy guess I suppose."

He laughed. "Well, you speak fondly of your father."

I nodded my head. "He's my everything." I said with a smile.

"Valarie!" It was my father calling me.

"Oh... I guess his meeting with Mr. Ismay is finished."

"I'll take you to him." He said leading me off of the unfinished ship.

"Oh... yes, thank you." I said softly as I walked with him.

We walked up to my father.

"You ready to go love?" My father asked me.

"Yes, father." I said with a small smile.

"I hope I get to see you sometime soon." Thomas said with a smile.

"You'll be seeing her again Mr. Andrews." Father said with a smile. "She'll be back in a year to see how the ship is coming along. Hopefully she'll be almost finished."

Thomas smiled. "She'll be finished by then sir."

I smiled. "It was nice meeting you Mr. Andrews."

"The pleasure is all mine Miss Smith."

"I will see you soon Mr. Andrews. Take care."

"You too sir."

I waved my hand lightly as in saying I would see him soon and take care.

"You take care too Miss Smith."

"You take care Mr. Andrews." I said blushing a little bit.

My father offered his arm to me and I went over to him taking his arm carefully.

"Bye." We said at the same time.

"Bye."

The two of us walked to our car and got into it.

"So what do you think of Mr. Andrews?"

"He's different father."

"Really now? He seems to have taken interest in you." Father said with a smile.

"I am sure he has father. Thank you for bringing me along with you for the ride."

Father smiled. "Well did you like being in the ship yard?" He asked thoughtfully.

I nodded my head. "I enjoyed it a lot. I can not wait to go back father." I said with a big smile.

Father nodded his head. "You can't wait to see how she looks finished can you?"

I shook my head. "No." My mind was of course somewhere else. My mind was on Thomas Andrews. I couldn't help, but wonder why he interested me so. I guess I would figure it out soon enough.

That is the end of chapter 4. Not as long as some of my other chapters, but still a pretty good length. Let me know what you think of this flack back piece. I will get chapter 5 up very soon. I am going to be updating Wind of Change shortly before I update The Whisperer and this wonderful story. Review and I will reward you with a very wonderful suspenseful chapter 5.


	5. This Is How Much I

Nette0602- Thank you. I am glad that you liked how Thomas acted to seeing Valarie. I thought it was the right way to go. I hope you like this chapter.

Lilyofthevalley798- I am glad that you loved this chapter. I had a lot of fun writing it too. I thought it was necessary to see it from both of their eyes. Yes, it is. I have put a lot of thought into this chapter. Oh yeah what to do to Ismay. Lol. Thank you and I hope you like this chapter.

I'm Like Pleated Pants- I am glad that you adore this story. I just hope I am not going too over board with the sweetness. Oh wow that is the first time that I heard that. Hearing that has made me more inspired. I am glad that you love this story so far. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Kie1993- I am glad that you like this. I hope you like this chapter.

Authoress Note: I am glad that I've been getting reviews. Reading them has given me a boost to write this wonderful chapter 5 all about the ball. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Chapter 5

This is How Much I

"**Where the hell do you think you are going to go dear." Ismay's voice rang out to me.**

**I backed up. "Stay away from me. I am warning you." I said my voice was quivering with fear. I was scared of this man. I felt my back touch the rail of the Titanic. **

**Ismay leaned forward to kiss me again.**

**I punched him again only to be knocked over this time. I grabbed onto the rail trying to keep myself from falling off the back of the ship. My screams weren't heard. I fell... I fell into that cold ocean... **

April 13, 1912

I awoke the next morning shooting straight up in my bed with a slight headache. I wasn't going to worry about it. Once I got up and moving around it would go away. I heard my maid knock on the door. "Come in." I said softly as I got up from my bed.

My thought was on the dream that I had. It was a nightmare. The worst kind of nightmare that I could ever have. No one answering my calls from being knocked over the rail. I had that dream at least five times last night. I didn't get that much sleep that was for sure. I probably wasn't going to get any before this ball this evening.

My maid came into the room. "I came to get you ready for the morning Miss. "

I smiled.

She pulled a gown out of my closet and helped me into my corset.

"_Damn." _I thought as she tied it tighter. _"Why the hell must we succumb ourselves into these things." _I gasped out.

"Sorry Miss."

"Not too tight please. I would like to breath."

"Yes, Miss." She said as she tied it carefully.

I was just glad that I could breath.

She helped me into my emerald and white gown. She styled my hair up into a beautiful updo again. She helped put a necklace around my neck which had emeralds in it. "Is that all Miss?"

I was putting my makeup on for the day. I smiled. "That's all."

My maid bowed her head. "Have a nice day Miss."

"You too." I said softly. I heard a knock on the door. I went to the door and opened it. There stood Thomas. "Thomas." I said softly.

"Good morning Valarie. How did you sleep last night?"

I really didn't want to tell him that I didn't sleep that good.

Thomas must've saw the look in my eyes. "You didn't sleep that well did you?"

I shook my head. "After what happened last night I was afraid of going to sleep."

"Stay with me tonight." He said softly to me.

"My father..."

"I will talk to him about it." He said softly.

I nodded my head. I knew that Thomas wanted to keep me safe from Ismay, but I don't know how far he was willing to go. "Thank you."

He offered his arm to me and I took it carefully. We walked to go and get breakfast.

I didn't want to tell Thomas that I wasn't hungry. My nerves were through the roof when it came to being around Ismay from now on.

~Thomas's point of view~

I noticed that her mood was off. She was silent and she was never this silent around me. I walked her to the dining area. I knew that I needed to talk to her father and quickly. She was beginning to make me worry. I couldn't leave her alone. "Valarie... How about we go to talk to your father first. I want to make sure that it is all squared away." I said softly to her.

Valarie looked at me in shock. "You want to talk to him now?"

"Yes, I want to make sure that he understands." I gave her arm a light squeeze. I walked her to where I knew that her father would be. "Mr. Smith..." I said softly.

Her father turned and faced me. "Yes, Mr. Andrews..."

"I needed to talk to you sir."

"Yes, of course."

I looked at Valarie. "I'll be out in a minute." I told her softly.

Valarie nodded her head and waited outside of the door.

I closed the door so I could talk to her father.

"What is it Mr. Andrews?" Edward asked me.

"I'm worried about Valarie."

"What ever do you mean?"

"She didn't sleep very well last night sir." I told him.

Edward's fingers tightened turning his knuckles white. I knew that he was still fairly pissed off about what happened. "She was scared to go to sleep."

"Yes, sir."

"What do you propose we do Mr. Andrews?" He asked me.

"Sir... I was going to ask you if she could stay with me for the rest of the trip so she isn't alone."

Edward looked at me in shock. "You care for her don't you?" He asked softly.

"Yes, sir I do."

Edward nodded his head. "Alright. She can stay with you. I trust that the two of you won't do anything."

"Nothing will happen sir."

"I trust you Thomas."

Odd that was the first time that he used my name, but I knew that it would be coming one of these days. We remained professional all of the time. This was a different level now when it came to talking about Valarie. I knew that he was concerned about her. I wasn't expecting him to say that though, but I guess that this was the best way for him to protect her and that was leaving her in my room until the journey was over.

"She's waiting for you Thomas." He said softly.

I nodded my head. "Thank you sir." I left the room and saw that she was standing there looking off into space. "Valarie..."

Valarie jumped and quickly placed a hand on her chest. "Thomas... you scared me."

"Sorry I didn't mean to."

She waved her hand. "It's alright. I was staring off into space." She said softly. Softer than she normally would when she talked.

I offered her my arm and she took it carefully. "Are you hungry at all?" I asked her softly.

She shook her head. "Tea only sounds good right about now." She said with a small smile.

I nodded my head. "Yes, of course." I said as I walked with her down to the dining area to have tea.

~Valarie's Point of View~

We made it to the dining area and Thomas had pulled out my chair for me.

I carefully sat down and he sat down next to me.

"Valarie..." He said softly.

"Yes?" I asked, looking up at him. I saw the concern written in his eyes.

"If there is anything I can do to get your mind off of what happened last night please... let me know."

God Thomas he was always so sweet. He was willing to help me through this.

I saw more concern written over his face then a little bit. I knew that he cared. "The only thing that I can think of is just keeping me busy as possible." I said softly.

Thomas pulled out his note book. "Maybe this would help?" He said softly as he placed the book down on the table in front of the both of us as a waiter put two mugs of tea down on the table.

"Thank you." We both said at the same time.

"It probably would." I said softly. I could tell that he was going to try his damnedest to keep my mind from what happened last night. I was thankful for that.

Thomas smiled and opened the note book. "Looking around the ship did you see anything that would need improvement?" He asked me softly.

I laughed lightly. "Thomas... you built the greatest ship that anyone could ask for. I didn't see any major changes that need to be done. Plus you pointed them out already. Other then the life boats..." I said softly.

"Easily pointed out Valarie." Thomas said softly.

"Ismay must've vetoed against having extra life boats aboard."

"He thought it would be too cluttered."

"Bastard." I muttered. I looked over at him and saw his shocked face. "What?"

"You hardly swear Valarie." He said still in shock.

I laughed lightly. "Well, that is who he is. Don't be none to surprised with what I said. It is true." I said with a small smile. "He would veto anything that would have to deal with safety." I said as I shook my head. "He shouldn't have done that though."

"You're worried about if something happened then we wouldn't have enough to save them all."

I nodded my head. "That would be correct. I can't help it. I guess that is what I get for being out on the sea for so long." I laughed at myself for how silly I sounded. "God that sounded silly. I should've worded that better."

"It will be fine Valarie. I built a strong ship. She won't go down. I understood what you said." He said chuckling lightly.

I smiled a small smile. "I know you did. Well let's hope that doesn't happen."

We ended up talking for hours in the same place drinking tea and ate a little bit of lunch. We talked about various things. He asked me like what I was going to do once we got to New York. I told him that I would probably punch Ismay and tell him to bugger off.

Thomas laughed so hard on that one. He could see me doing it too. He wouldn't be none to surprised if I did do that since it was my father's last journey across the ocean and I would never end up working for him. Thomas had told me that I would be staying with him for the rest of the time instead of in my room after what happened with Ismay last night.

I was grateful really. I wasn't expecting father to allow me to stay in the same room as Thomas, but father trusted Thomas more than anyone else he knew on this ship. I was glad for that. I looked at the clock and noticed that the staff was getting ready for the party that would be in a few short hours. "Thomas... we should go and get ready." I said softly.

"Right right." He got up out of his seat and held out his hand to me.

I carefully took his hand.

He pulled me up out of my seat and walked me out of the room towards my room so I could get ready for the ball. "I will be back to get you for the ball." He said with a smile as we arrived at my room.

I looked at him and smiled. "Alright I will be waiting for you." I said softly.

He placed a kiss on my hand and bowed his head before leaving me to get ready for the ball.

I walked into my room and saw my maid was already there with my things ready to go. I smiled at her. "I am back." I said softly.

"Welcome back Miss. Are you ready to get ready for the ball?" She asked bowing her head.

"Yes, I am." I said with a smile.

She nodded her head and began to help me out of the gown that I was wearing at that moment. She took my corset off as well. She changed my under-dress into one that was form fitting on the top and had no straps. She put my corset back onto me. She tied it as tight as she did the last time. She grabbed my dress which was a lot different then the others. The sleeves weren't even on my shoulders, but hanging on my arms a little bit. It was fairly tight thanks the the corset style that was built into it as well. It was a blood red color which was different for me. It clashed against my pale skin. She styled my hair up into a beautiful down style so I didn't have to worry about it later and ended up putting the gold band into my hair carefully.

I did my own make up so I didn't over work my maid. I began to paint my lips red as she put my necklace around my neck which was a simple gold chain to match the gold band that was in my hair.

"Will that be all Miss?" She asked softly.

"Yes, that will be all. I won't need you in here tomorrow. I am going to be staying with Mr. Andrews for the rest of the trip so I am going to need you in there. Bring a gown with you in the morning please."

"Yes, Miss." She said bowing her head before leaving me alone in my room.

I looked in the mirror again and let out a sigh of relief. I looked pretty good other then those blasted curls. I hated curls and never really had an easy time with them. I would have preferred it to be my natural wavy style. Oh well can't really help it now.

There was a knock on the door.

I picked up the skirts of my gown so I wouldn't trip over it and went to the door. I opened it and saw Thomas standing there.

"You look beautiful Valarie." He said with a smile.

My cheeks heated up. "Thank you." I said softly. I wasn't use to wearing a gown like this so I was sure that I was going to attract attention in it.

He offered his arm to me and I took it carefully. "I must say red is one of your colors Valarie." He said with a smile.

"I am glad that you say that. I think it clashes with my skin just a little bit." I said softly as we walked towards the dining area where the ball was being held.

"It suits you." He said with a huge smile.

I felt my heart slam painfully against my chest. God I really need to come up with the courage to tell him that I loved him a lot.

We walked into the dining room and I couldn't believe the transformation of the room.

"Oh wow..." I said in shock. I've never see a place look so good. Not even on the last four ships that I was on in the past. This was really different for me to see.

Thomas smiled at me. "Would you like to dance Valarie?" He asked me softly in the ear. His hot breath hitting off the shell of my ear.

I shivered slightly. God I loved it when he did little things like that. He didn't know how weak in the knees he was making me just by being there with me. "Yes." I said softly trying my best not to blush, but I knew I wasn't succeeding with it. I already knew that my cheeks were probably as red as they were going to get since I was so embarrassed with the way he was treating me around others. I knew him as private person and he liked to keep it that way. He never did like large amounts attention and neither did I, but there was no way that neither one of us was going to get away with it. Not since he became a famous ship builder over the last nine years... And well with me... it was because I was the captains daughter. I was bound to get some kind of attention since I had been on many trips around the ocean with my father.

He twirled me so I was facing him. He placed his right hand on my waist and took my right hand in his left hand. I placed my left hand on his shoulder and began to dance with him. It was a slow paced song which I was glad for that one.

The waltz was one of the hardest dances that I had to learn in all my years of learning dance. You had to have the right partner in order to dance the waltz. I never quite understood why, but it was great to have Thomas as my partner. He was always good with this style of dance.

I could only hope that no one would ruin this night. I really wanted only good memories of this night and I would have them I hoped anyways.

"You seem calm right now." Thomas said with a smile.

I smiled. "I am very calm. This is the calmest I have ever been. I thank you for bringing me down here." I said truly grateful that he did bring me down here. I wasn't willing to come down here on my own.

"You are very welcome Valarie." He said with a bow of his head.

I felt my feet hit the edges of my skirt of my gown every once and a while and I ignored it trying not to trip over the damn thing. I really begun to hate dresses. Why couldn't we dress like men and wore pants? I would have such an easier time with moving around that was for sure.

"Valarie... about last night..." He said softly.

"What about it?" I asked softly as I looked up at him.

"About the kiss..."

"You don't regret it do you?" I asked worried that he might have regretted kissing me.

Thomas shook his head. "I don't regret it." He said softly. "Do you?"

I shook my head. "No, I don't."

Thomas let out a sigh of relief. "Oh good." He said with a smile. He took a deep breath. "Valarie I wanted to tell you something..."

"Mr. Andrews." Ismay's voice stopped us from dancing.

Damn it why the hell does he keep getting in the way. Ismay was beginning to get on my nerves damn it and I wanted to punch him right there. What could he possibly want this time?

Thomas gritted his teeth. "Yes, Mr. Ismay?" He asked gaining his composer.

"There is something going on in the boiler room. Care to check it out?"

Thomas looked at me. "Are you going to be alright up here?"

"Thomas you worry too much. I'll just go and find my father." I said with a small smile. That was exactly what I was going to do.

Thomas placed a kiss on my cheek. "I will be back shortly."

I smiled and watched him go. He disappeared from the room to go and do the task that Ismay had asked him to do. I turned to Ismay and glared at him. "Excuse me."

"Not so fast Valarie. I brought you a drink over." He said with a smile. "You looked parched."

I raised an eyebrow. "You poisoned it."

"No, dear I didn't."

I carefully took it from him and took a sip of it.

"Care to join me out on the deck?"

I felt funny. Not a good funny a very strange funny. What the hell did he put in this drink. "Of course." I said softly. What the hell I didn't want to say that. Why the hell did I say yes?

Ismay offered his arm to me and I took it.

The bastard drugged me. How the hell was I supposed to know that there was something in it. I should've never trusted him, but I was so thirsty.

~Ismay's Point of View~

I am glad that I sent that bastard Mr. Andrews away. He isn't going to take young Valarie away from me. I won't allow it. The drug I gave her was working fairly quickly. If I didn't have her now it would wear off within the next thirty minutes. I knew that she wasn't going to fight me. If she did I would just have to beat it out of her. I dragged her out of the ball and led her down various corridors that led to my room.

"Mr. Ismay stop!" I heard her sweet voice turning scared.

Damn right she better be scared. She was teasing me for the last and final time. I had it. Every time that she came in with her father she would tease me with her good looks. I would get what I wanted from her if it was the last thing that I would do for that night. I wouldn't have even cared if I got kicked off of my own ship or even that locked up for this. It was all worth it to hear this little girl scream.

She was going to regret everything that she had ever said to me. She was going to be mine and she was going to become my wife once I took her. I wasn't going to have no for an answer from her. She was going to do what I said one way or another.

I felt her heels dig into the floor of the ship, but I continued to drag her along the corridors to my room. I pushed the door open to my room and shoved her inside. I heard her shriek when I shove her in there. I walked in quickly shoving her back into the room before she could get out of my room.

~Thomas's Point of View~

That lying bastard. He lied to me about something going wrong down here in the boiler rooms. There was not a damn thing wrong. I walked up the ladder to get out of the boiler room and wiped the sweat from my brow. I knew that this was an attempt to get close to Valarie. I shouldn't have believed him, but I did. I had to find Valarie and find her fast. Hopefully she was with her father like she said she was going to be. If Ismay got his hands on her I was going to do some major damage to him. I would make sure that he never saw the light of day again.

I rushed into the dining room and saw Mr. Smith all by himself. "Mr. Smith I thought Valarie would be with you."

"No I thought she was with you." He said to me.

My face paled. "I'll go and look for her sir." I rushed out of the room to go and find her. I had a bubbling feeling in the pit of my stomach telling me that something wasn't right. I ran down corridors trying to see if I heard her at all. I heard a shriek come from one of the hallways. I turned around and ran.

~Valarie's Point of View~

I screamed again. I was fighting him now. I knew what he wanted to do and I wasn't going to allow him to do something to me.

He forced me onto the bed ripping at my gown.

I screamed even louder than before. I was kicked and punching where I could, but I couldn't get a hit in right with out feeling woozy.

He ripped at my corset causing it to come off as well.

I shrieked again. I couldn't believe this was happening to me. I tried to kick, but couldn't move my legs because he had them pinned to the bed. I tried to claw at his face, but he pinned my arms down when I tried.

"You are going to enjoy this whether you like it or not." He hissed at me.

Tears were now freely falling from my eyes as I tried to continue to fight him. I heard the door slam opened and Ismay was ripped off of me.

"Get off of her!" Said an Irish voice that I knew well.

I heard a loud smack as if Thomas had punched Ismay. I grabbed my dress trying to cover up my under-dress. I was still a proper lady and ladies under-dresses weren't supposed to be seen by anyone unless you were being changed by the help of another woman or involved with one another in a sexual nature. I saw through blurred tears that Ismay was knocked out.

"Oh Valarie sweetheart." Thomas said softly coming over to me. He quickly removed his jacket and slipped it over my shoulders to cover me more. "Honey why did you follow him?" He asked pulling me into him.

I could hear his heart beat going very fast. He was worried about me. "He drugged me." I said, my voice cracking.

He began to rub my back. "Valarie. Don't go near him again." He said softly.

"Get me out of here please."

Thomas got up and scooped me bridal style into his arms. He quickly walked out of the room. He rushed back to his room. He nudged the door open with his foot and walked into his room. He closed the door with his foot as well. He walked over the bed and sat me down on it. He sat down next to me, pulling me close again, and stroking my hair.

"Thomas... I'm sorry." I said before I began crying again.

"Sh... sh... Don't be sorry it's his fault." Thomas said softly.

"This night has been ruined." I said as I buried my head into his shirt trying to get my crying under control.

"Valarie... I wanted to tell you something before Mr. Ismay sent me on that wild goose chase." He said to me.

I looked up at him confusion was written over my face even though it was tear stained. "What?" I asked softly. My voice once again cracked.

"Valarie I wanted to get the courage to say this. I wanted to tell you that I..." Thomas took a deep breath. "I wanted to tell you that I love you."

My eyes went wide.

"I would understand if you don't return my feelings. I just wanted..."

I leaned forward and kissed him softly on the lips. It was the only thing that I could think of to get him to shut up. I pulled away to look up at him. "Thomas." I said softly. "I return those feelings you have for me. I love you too." I said softly.

His grip tightened on me. He was happy to hear those sweet words come from my mouth I knew it already.

I kissed him again. My fingers found their way to his graying hair and knotted in it.

Thomas tangled his fingers in my light brown hair. He lightly pushed me back onto his bed kissing me more hungerly.

My dress had fallen down showing my under-dress to him. My face flushed when I had noticed this, but he was pressed close to my body that I couldn't fix it, but I didn't want to. I waited years for this to happen between me and Thomas.

His fingers moved from my hair down my bare shoulders causing me to shiver. He pulled away from me. He was gasping for air. "We don't have to do this if you don't want us to." He said softly.

I knew he was trying to make me comfortable. "Thomas." I said as I tried to get my breathing under control. "I want to forget what happened tonight. Please..." I said softly. "Help me forget. Make me feel better."

Thomas's eyes went wide. I knew he wasn't expecting that.

I have been waiting for the last seven years to be with him and make love with him. I wasn't going to miss out on it now.

"Are you sure?" He asked softly.

"Yes." I said softly

He looked into my eyes trying to read an answer out of them that I had already given him verbally. He saw the look in my eyes. Something that he hadn't seen there before. Something that he wasn't use to seeing in my eyes. True desire for him and love. He kissed me passionately again running his fingers down my arms caressing them with his callous hands.

I moaned out into his kiss. My fingers tangled back into his graying hair only to be taken away from his hair and pinned to the bed. Thomas certainly had a way to love a woman and his ex-wife was very unfortunate to let a man like him go.

His fingers caressed what exposed skin was already exposed. His jacket was already on the floor now and so was my dress and corset some how. I don't really remember how they ended up on the floor really. All that was left was my under-dress.

The drugs that Ismay had put in my drink must've begun to wear off because I was on a natural high. This was the best I felt being this close to Thomas.

My fingers went to his shirt and carefully began to unbutton the buttons. I felt him take a sharp breath in to continue on. His soft smooth lips placed soft kisses down the side on my neck nipping at the pulse in my neck. I moaned out softly. I untied his bow tie. Those damn things I hated so much. I had to tie them countless times for my father along with his regular ties.

He was very careful with me. He knew that I hadn't been with anyone before.

I had to admit one thing he was a very gentle lover that wouldn't hurt a fly unless he had to.

He had gotten up and changed into his night clothes and he handed me my night gown. My maid must've dropped it off.

I carefully slipped it over my form and laid back down on the bed.

Thomas crawled in beside me bringing me close to him.

I laid my head on his chest and tried to drift off to sleep. After everything that happened I felt more content with being near him. He had fixed me in away that I thought I would never be fixed. I never thought I would be loved in this way and it made me feel loads better knowing that he loved me. I listened to his heart beat trying to lull off to sleep.

Thomas wrapped his arms around me and pulled me closer to him. "I love you Valarie." He said tiredly, his Irish accent more harsh.

"I love you too Thomas."I said placing a kiss on his cheek. My British accent was really strong. I was really tired. I enjoyed the time that we just shared and now I just hoped that we fell asleep. Tomorrow would be a long day at service for church.

That is the end of this chapter. Please review. I want to know what you think. The next chapter will probably be a filler. But I want your opinions. Should I do another filler chapter taking it back to her birthday that he last saw her at which was five years prior to boarding the Titanic or should I do one where he begins working on the blueprints for the Titanic where she is there to see just an out line of the ship? Or should I just go into the next chapter for April 14, 1912?


	6. We Meet Again

Nette0602- Thank you. I hope you like this chapter.

Kie1993- Thank you. I am glad that you liked it. I hope you like this chapter.

Liz-04 – I am glad that you loved it. Yeah that would be a bit much to write in one chapter for all the things I mentioned. I hope you like this chapter.

Lilyofthevalley798- I am glad that you loved the last chapter. I haven't seen it in 3-D yet or on the big screen, but I can probably sit here and watch it at home on my 52" TV. Hm. Birthday scene... I guess we will find out what I write for this chapter. I hope you enjoy this next chapter.

Authoress Note: Finally chapter 6. Another history chapter. I hope you all don't mind the history chapters. They give more flavor to the characters don't you think? Especially when it comes to Thomas and Valarie? There will be probably a few more chapters like this. I will probably put one for the next chapter as well, but I haven't decided yet. Well I hope you enjoy this next chapter.

Chapter 6

We Meet Again

November 21, 1903

I awoke to a knock on the door. "Come in." I said tiredly. We were in a hotel that father had rented two rooms in so we could test run the Baltic before bringing her to Liverpool for her maiden voyage on June 29th the following year.

My maid came into the room. "Miss I am here to help you get ready. Your father is already waiting for you in the lobby." She said softly.

I got up from my bed and ran my fingers through my light brown hair that was hanging down over my shoulders.

"This gown Miss?" Mary asked me with a small smile. She was holding a burgundy gown that had gold carefully designed into the fabric.

I smiled. "Yes, that gown will do just fine." I said laughing lightly. I loved it when Mary picked out the gowns. She always had a fun time with it. She always picked out the best gowns that would suit my mood. I guess I was in a mood to wear a red color seeing the fact that it was the only gown that I had unpacked from my suitcase. I walked over to her and felt the blasted corset being put on. All this to look pretty in a gown.

She tightened it up and began to slip the gown over my head. She tied it into place. "Miss what would you like me to do with your hair?" She asked softly to me.

"Leave it down. I think it is a bit too cold don't you think to have it all up in an updo don't you think?" I asked her with a smile.

"Yes, Miss." She said as she fixed my hair so it wasn't as much of a mess. She brought a hat over to me.

I shook my head. "I don't need a hat." I said softly, as I put a pair of earrings in that matched my dress.

"But Miss..."

I shook my head. "I don't want a hat Mary. I hate those things." I muttered. "I'll be fine." I said with a smile as I put a golden chained necklace around my neck that matched my gown as well.

"If you say so Miss." She handed me a coat that matched my gown and helped me into it.

I moved away from her. "Thank you Mary." I said as I placed a little comb into my hair so it didn't look so blah. I fixed the necklace around my neck so it wasn't twisted.

"Will that be all Miss?"

"Yes. I will see you shortly." I said with a small smile.

"Yes, Miss."

I headed down to the lobby and saw my father waiting for me. "Sorry it took me so long father." I said softly. I knew father hated me being late, but he knew that it took me forever to get into a corset since I liked to fight against wearing one when I wore my gowns.

Father kissed me on the cheek. "Looking beautiful as always." He looked at me and shook his head. "Stubborn as always. You still hate those hats don't you."

I laughed lightly. "You know me well father. I hate those frilly things. They don't do any good other than look good on a shelf for life." I said shaking my head. It was true those hat looked like they got hit with something very ugly. Plus they never sat on my head right so what was the point of wearing one?

"Well Mr. Ismay is waiting for us." He said to me softly. "He doesn't like it when someone is late."

I shook my head. "We won't be late father. It is eight in the morning. How early does he expect one person to be?" I asked as I walked with him out to the car that would be taking us to Harland and Wolff. I carefully got into the car.

"Valarie I know you don't know much about Mr. Ismay." He said softly. "He's a busy man and has hired me to do my job and that was to make sure that these test runs work."

I shook my head. I knew why Ismay wanted him there early that was to see if I was going to be with him. I was 20 years old I wasn't that stupid to know when a man saw interest in me. I hated it when someone took interest in me because I was the daughter of a renowned captain of a ship.

"Are you curious to know if Mr. Andrews will be there?"

I blinked a few times. I knew the name. I didn't really remember him. I only met him once. He was a kind gentleman and I confided in him easily. I pretended I didn't know him just to jab at my father a little bit.

"He's the one that showed you the blueprints to the Baltic remember?" He said with a smile.

"Oh him." I said with a small smile. "I hope to see him again it's been what over two years now?" I asked laughing lightly.

Father nodded his head. "That would be right. He's been asking about you honey." He said with a smile. "He's been asking how you've been."

"You haven't told him much of anything have you?"

Father shook his head. "No, just said you were doing well."

I shook my head. Father always did love not going into great detail with how someone was. He was always gave the least amount of information that he could give some one.

"Besides I bet he can't wait to see you."

I laughed lightly. "Why is that father?"

"He has taken quite an interest in you."

My cheeks went a little bit pink.

"Just talk to him today. He's going to be on the test run."

My eyes widened. He was going to be on the test run? This test run was only for a few hours to see how the ship would run on the waters before bringing it to Liverpool.

The car parked and we got out of it.

Father offered me his arm and I took it carefully stepping out of the car.

We headed inside of Harland and Wolff meeting right away with Mr. Ismay.

"Ah E.J right on time." He said with a smile. He looked at me. "Miss Smith wonderful to see you again." His eyes scanned over my body like I was something that was to be won.

"You too Mr. Ismay." I said curtsying. I wanted to just haul off and hit him for scanning my body like I was a piece of meat. I hated it when men did that.

"Shall we head to the Baltic?" Asked Ismay.

Father smiled. "Yes, Mr. Ismay we shall."

I walked with father out of Harland and Wolff to the ship yard where the Baltic sat gloriously in the morning sunlight. A smile came to my lips as I looked up at the ship. I couldn't help, but keep my eyes glued onto the ship that was right in front of us. Father knew not to say a single word to me when I was like this. I wouldn't hear anything.

Father led me right onto the ship where Mr. Andrews was waiting on deck. "Mr. Andrews." I heard father say breaking me from my awe and amazement of this ship. "It's good to see you again." He said with a smile.

"You too Mr. Smith." He looked at me in surprise like he didn't know that I was going to be there. "Miss Smith it is wonderful to see you again too."

I blushed a little bit. "It is wonderful to see you too Mr. Andrews." I said politely, curtsying like a true lady. I meant what I said. It was really wonderful to see him again. He treated me right. He was different than other men that I had met.

Thomas blushed a little bit.

"Valarie love why don't you go and look around the ship." Father said with a smile.

I looked at father beaming with happiness. "Really?"

"Go ahead. I am sure that you'll find your way with no problems." Father said with a smile.

I giggled covering my mouth with my hand. "I'll leave you men to do what you do best." I said with a smile before curtsying, walking up to my father giving him a quick kiss on the cheek, and leaving the three of them to talk quickly.

The sooner that I got away from Ismay the better I would be. He still scared me on countless occasions. I don't even know why father had invited him to my 20th birthday. I guess he was being nice enough to invite his new boss to my birthday as a thank you to him for allowing him to sail this beautiful ship that we were now standing on. I took off down one of the hallways trying to figure this ship out.

~Thomas's Point of View~

I watched her go. "Are you sure that she is going to be alright?" I asked Mr. Smith not sure if we should have allowed her to go on her own.

Her father smiled. "Mr. Andrews she gets lost on purpose it's her way of learning the ship." He laughed. "She has gotten lost at least nineteen times on the Majestic on purpose just to learn about the ship."

_She gets lost on purpose? Why? To learn more about the ship? Now that is a very different kind of woman. _I thought to myself.

"If you are worried about her Mr. Andrews you could always go with her to make sure that doesn't happen." He said with a smile. "I am sure that I can handle everything up here on my own."

This man was defiantly trying something new on his part. He seemed like he was loosening up with his daughter around. "Sir..."

"Go and show her around. I am sure that she'll just try to get you both lost." He said in a humorous tone.

My eyes widened. This was a different side of Edward Smith that I was seeing. He was telling me to go and show his daughter around. I bowed my head before going off in the direction that his daughter went in.

~Edwards Point of View~

I shook my head.

"He has it bad for her E.J." My employer said, shaking his head.

I laughed lightly. "Well, he's been asking about her since she left two years ago." I said as I headed to the helm where I was needed. "He is interested in her. There is no reason to stop it. He is kind to her that's the only thing that matters to me." I said with a smile.

"Well I would be careful. He is a ship builder after all. Wouldn't you want your daughter to be married with someone who isn't in love with their work?"

I looked at Ismay out of the corner of my eyes. "What are you insinuating? That Thomas isn't good enough for her?"

"I am just saying he is more into his work than into anyone else." He said.

I tried not to roll my eyes at this. I knew that ever since he met her that he was trying to get with my daughter and I wouldn't allow it. I knew Thomas was the better choice than Ismay. He had sent her many flowers on different occasions and I threw them out before she got them. She didn't need his hassles or advances on her. I didn't want a 40 year old man hitting on my 20 year old daughter.

I knew that she knew that Ismay had taken interest in her and she had on countless times during the last two years told me that she didn't want anything to do with him. I had agreed with her on that one. I told her that I would talk to him and I did on countless times to tell him to leave her alone by not sending her anything else. He hadn't stopped yet, maybe this last talk would actually help out in her favor.

Valarie was my pride and joy and I wanted the best for her. She didn't show interest in Ismay at all so it meant the world to me to have her happy. That was one of the reasons why I allowed her on the ships with me it made her happy. I could tell even though it was early stages of friendship that Thomas and my daughter were meant to become more. I just hoped that it would all work out.

"So you really are just going to allow her to stay with a ship builder when she could have someone so much better that owns a company?" Ismay pressed.

I shook my head. "It is her choice. I am not going to push the issue with who she courts. She has told me one thing though. Do you think that you can back off a little bit of sending her flowers and love letters? She is getting a little disturbed with everything that you are sending to her. If you want to pursue her I would try it in a different way." I pressed in telling him.

Ismay didn't say a word.

Thank god he got it. I could tell that he wasn't going to push her any more then he had already. I don't think he wanted to scare her away.

~Thomas's Point of View~

I found Miss Smith at the bottom of the ship looking around like a child on Christmas. I smiled a small smile.

God the way she was dressed she didn't seem to fit in really with the scenery. The gown seemed to fit her too perfectly. It looked like it was made for her and it also looked like she added her own little twist to it. In her arms was her coat that matched the gown. It surprised me how much of a lady she truly was even though she was Captain Smith's daughter.

"Miss Smith." I said my voice came out very soft and trying not to laugh at what she was doing.

She turned and her blue eyes were widened in surprise to see me. "Mr. Andrews I didn't know you were down here." She said softly her British accent coming through very strong. Her face tinged with blush which made her more beautiful then she already was. Her hands were clasped tightly together her knuckles turning white from being scared when I had called out to her.

"Your father sent me down." I said with a smile.

She giggled covering her mouth with her hand. "Father wanted me to have company? He thought I was going to get lost?"

I shrugged my shoulders. "He said you do it on purpose." I said with a sheepish smile.

She laughed lightly. "Oh he said that. He would be right." She had a mischievous look in her eyes telling me fully well enough that she was going to do the same on the Baltic as well.

Something about her drew me into her more. I don't know if it was the mischievous look that she had in her eyes or it was just her personality all the way around.

"He asked you to accompany me would you like to?" She asked with a smile.

I smiled. "That's why I am here." I said offering her my arm.

She giggled and took it carefully.

We slowly began to walk at the bottom of the ship where the rooms were.

I didn't know what she was going to be doing while we were on this little tour of the ship. Was she really going to get us lost for the hell of it? She seemed like one to have fun when she got lost. I don't know why I was walking with her if she was going to get us lost, but I guess I kind of liked that idea of us getting lost on this ship.

She led me down one of the hallways giggling lightly. She succeeded with getting us lost on the first try.

I laughed lightly. "You got us lost on the first try."

She smiled a huge smile, her dimples in her cheeks showing for the first time. "Of course. I am crafty like that." She said giggling again. "Besides my father did tell you that is one of the things I do when I am on a ship."

I couldn't help, but laugh. This was real rich. She knew what she was doing that meant that she was really smart when it came to things like this. "Now how are you going to get us to a familiar place?" I asked with a smile.

She giggled. "Well, I don't know." She said with a sheepish smile.

My eyes widened. This couldn't be happening.

She giggled. "Calm down. I always find my way out when I begin to look around." She said offering me a sweet smile.

I looked out of the corner of my eyes as she led me around the ship instead of me leading her around it. Her light brown hair bounced lightly when she walked and her blue eyes sparkled with joy. I was shocked with what kind of feelings she was giving me and I hardly knew her. This was our second meeting each other and our first meeting had gone wonderfully. She had confided in me the last time that we talked and I was actually surprised that she had given me that much information in just one meeting.

"So any new plans for another ship?" She asked with a smile.

I smiled thinking of the next ship that we were working on. "Yes actually. The Adriatic."

"Another big line ship?" She asked curious.

"Mr. Ismay ordered the final one for the big four. The Celtic was first, then The Cedric, then this one that we are on right now, and the the Adriatic." This girl was something truly different. She was inquisitive about the ships.

"Hm... he seems to be one that likes mass size. I guess that is how he works then?" She asked me as she turned down another hallway getting us even more lost then we were before.

"Well, that's just how he is. He thinks about the money." I said shaking my head. "He said he saw you earlier this year. I believe he said at a new years eve celebration this year." I felt her stiffen.

"Yes..." She said softly. "Father invited him. He thought that it would be a good way to say thank you. He invited him to my birthday which was the following day so he ended up staying with us." She said softly an underlying tone of disgust was present.

"I take it that you really don't like him?"

She turned down another hallway getting us out of our lost phase for now. She giggled lightly. "That would be correct." She said as she looked at me out of the corner of her eyes. "He sees me as something that needs to be won. He has been trying to capture my heart for the last two years. I won't allow him though. That is the reason why I don't like him. I don't know why some men think that women are property." She shook her head.

That bothered me when she said that. Not all men were like that. I wasn't, but I wasn't going to tell her that right now. I could tell that she was upset with that being the case with my boss Ismay.

"Anyways. How is working with Mr. Ismay working out for you?" She asked softly as she walked up the stairs with me.

I smiled. "It is going great. Other than butting heads every once and a while with designing the next ship." I said with a small smile.

She laughed lightly. "Butting heads that sounds like something that would happen in the every day work place. It would probably be tiring listening to him all day long with what should go where when he really should trust you on the way the ship should look."

This girl was a really smart one. She knew more than what other women would know, but hell I am talking to a girl that has been on a ship off and on for the last 10 years so she would know. "I suppose you would be right about that." I said with a smile.

~Valarie's Point of View~

I smiled at him. "Well, I wouldn't be 100% right about that Mr. Andrews."

"Well Miss Smith... you are more open with knowing things." He said, his accent was beginning to get the best of me.

"Please call me Valarie. Miss Smith makes me feel a bit older then I already am Mr. Andrews." I said laughing lightly.

"Please call me Thomas then Valarie." He said with a boyish smile.

I felt my knees go weak. God he really was a sweet man.

"There you two are." A male voice was heard from the stair case.

I looked over and saw my father. "Father?" I asked slightly confused of why he was down this far into the ship.

"You got lost again didn't you?" He asked looking at me with an all knowing look that I did do just that. I got us lost for a good long while.

I blushed and smiled sheepishly. "Yes, father I did."

He shook his head. "I kind of figured when you weren't back with in the time that we were testing." He said laughing lightly.

I gave him a confused look. "You already finished testing?"

He nodded his head. "Time got away from you I can tell that already. Did you two have a nice time talking to one another."

I looked out of the corner of my eyes and saw Thomas blushing. I blushed as well. "We did father."

"Well come on we have a long journey a head of us. We got to get back home. Your step mother is waiting for us patiently." He said with a small smile.

I looked at Thomas. "Thank you Thomas... it was nice that you could get lost with me for a little bit."

He smiled at me. "I am sure that we will see each other very soon."

I smiled of course we will. I am sure it will be soon enough." I said with a smile.

He took my hand and placed a kiss on my hand. "Until we see each other again."

My cheeks went red and I turned to my father.

"Thank you Mr. Andrews for keeping an eye on my daughter."

"You're welcome sir." He said with a small smile.

I curtsied before I left with my father.

~Thomas's Point of View~

I really hoped that I would see her again. That was the only thing that would matter to me was to see her again. I walked up the stairs and got off of the ship. I walked back into my uncle's company and saw him waiting for me.

"How was the test run?"

"It went well Uncle." I said with a small smile.

"E.J said that his daughter got you lost." He said laughing.

"He told me before hand that she liked doing that."

My uncle nodded his head. "Well Thomas I want you to be careful."

I looked at him confused. "Why is that Uncle?"

"Be careful around her. E.J.'s daughter I mean. She's a free spirit Thomas."

"Yes, I know that."

"Women like her are heart breakers. I hope you know what I mean by that Thomas."

I let out a sigh. "I know Uncle."

"E.J told me that you two have been getting a long fairly well. I just don't want you to get hurt. I want you to be with someone that you love. You know I look out for you just like anyone else."

"I know uncle." I said with a small smile.

"Well rest up Thomas we got a long day of work ahead of us."

"Yes, Uncle." I left the company to head home an apartment that I rented for now until I settled down with someone that I loved. I knew that my uncle was watching out for my well being since Valarie was very much a free spirit that wasn't going to be tamed by anyone unless she wanted to be tamed. As it seemed right now she didn't want to be tamed by anyone. She was just going to be the free spirit she was and a pistol with a mouth on her when she wanted to be, but she was polite. I was sure that one of these days she would rupture. I looked out the window of my apartment and saw a vehicle stop at the hotel that was right across the street from my apartment.

My eyes widened in surprise. Captain Smith told me that they stayed in the same hotel when they came to Belfast and it was the very hotel that was right across the street from me. I watched carefully as I saw Valarie's beautiful form come out of the car. She seemed to be having a heated argument about something with her father and he seemed to be trying to calm her down and wasn't working. I closed the curtains to my room so I didn't see them fighting.

~Valarie's Point of View~

"Listen father I really don't give a damn. If Ismay makes a move one more time on me I won't be able to come on these trips again with you. You know how uncomfortable that makes me feel." I said to my father, my hands waving frantically.

"I know Valarie. Honey you need to calm down." He said softly.

"Father I can't deal with him. I know that I am a single young woman, but I don't need someone that is giving me the eyes that he wants me as his wife when I clearly don't like him and he doesn't seem to get it at all that I don't like him."

"I know. Just please... just humor him for now. He'll leave you alone soon enough."

I let out a sigh and pinched the bridge of my nose. "I'm fine. I can deal with this a little bit longer, but not too much longer father." I said softly.

Father led me inside of the hotel and to my room. "Have a good night sweetheart." He said kissing my forehead.

"You too father." I said softly as I placed a kiss on his cheek.

Father went into his part of the room and I went into mine.

I walked over to the windowsill and sat down looking out the opened window. I saw the apartments that were right across the street. I saw a curtain that was open and realized that I knew the person that was looking down at the street. My eyes widened in shock. Thomas lived there. I quickly got up and rushed into my father's room. "Father is it alright if I go out for a few minutes for fresh air?"

Father looked at me confused. "Do you want me to come with you?"

"I'll be fine father. I won't be too far from the hotel." I said softly.

"Just be safe then." He said with a smile.

I grabbed my coat and slipped it back onto my small form and headed back outside. I headed down the stairs and out the door of the hotel. I looked right at the apartments that was right across the street and saw Thomas standing still at the same spot.. A small smile graced my lips when I saw him see me.

He waved his hand a little.

I smiled even bigger and waved the tips of my fingers. I think he could tell by the look on face that I wanted him to come out of his apartment so we could talk a bit more. I watched him leave the window and the lights go out in his home. I stood there for a few minutes.

"Valarie I didn't know you stayed in this hotel when you came here."

I giggled. "Not many do. I didn't know that you stayed in an apartment."

"Well it is only for a short amount of time."

"Oh? It is?"

"Until I get a wife that is." He said sheepishly.

I laughed lightly. "Well I suppose that would be a great answer."

"Why are you out here?" He asked putting his hands into his pockets.

"Well I saw you looking down at the street from my window in my room." I said blushing a little bit. "I told my father that I was going out for some fresh air."

"And he allowed you."

I nodded my head. "No one would mess with me anyways." I said with a little laugh. The last guy that did mess with me ended up getting kicked where it hurt a lot. Normally I wasn't one to fight anyways with someone unless needed.

He looked nervous though.

"Thomas is everything alright?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"Oh yes, everything is fine." He said with a sheepish smile. "I was wondering if you would like to join me for dinner?"

I smiled. "Of course I wouldn't mind that. I haven't had enough time to look around Belfast." I said with a smile. "Where would we go to get dinner?" I asked with a small smile knowing that he would take me out instead of taking me to his home to have dinner.

"Well there is a restaurant right down the road from here where I get dinner every night." He said softly.

I smiled. "I don't mind if we go there. We might want to tell my father though so he isn't worried."

He nodded his head. "Of course." He offered his arm and I took it.

The two of us walked inside of the hotel and up to the suite that I shared with my father.

I opened the door. "Father?" I called out to him.

Father came into the room dressed in his night clothes. I took a guess that he was too tired to really eat anything. "Valarie..." He looked at Thomas who was right beside me. "Mr. Andrews."

"Father Mr. Andrews lives in the apartments right across the streets from us. He wanted to know if it was alright if I joined him for dinner."

Father's eyes softened. "Of course just as long as you're back before ten."

I smiled. "I will probably be back before that father."

"Make sure that you don't get lamb."

I scrunched my face. "I won't." I said remembering what happened the first time that I had ordered lamb.

"Take good care of her Mr. Andrews." Father said.

"I will sir."

"Go have fun you two."

I placed a kiss on father's cheek before leaving with Thomas.

"Why did he say not to order lamb?" Thomas asked curiously.

"It doesn't agree with me. I get ill from it." I said as I walked with him to the restaurant that was down the road with him.

We had a wonderful time at dinner and we talked about even more things that made us have more things then a little bit in common. I felt like I was talking to an old friend and he felt the same way with the way we were talking. He was like my best friend and father said that relationships are usually the best when they come from a friendship. I really hoped that it would turn out that way, but I knew that it was going to be a long while before something ever happened.

Thomas took me to the hotel so I could get a good nights sleep before I had to catch my ride to Liverpool. Thomas stood with me outside of the door to my hotel room. "I had a great time this evening."

I smiled. "I did too Thomas. Thank you for taking me to dinner.."

He smiled. "You are very welcome Valarie. I hope to see you soon." He placed a kiss on my hand. "Have a good night Valarie."

"You too Thomas." I said kissing him lightly on the cheek. I pulled away and saw him blushing. I smiled and went into my room. I leaned against the door. My heart was pounding heavily against my chest. I couldn't be falling in love with him this quickly. Was it even possible? I didn't know. I knew one thing though I couldn't wait to see him again.

That is the end of chapter 6. Please review and tell me what you think of it. I will update this story very soon. I am starting to work on the next chapter to Wind of Change. I haven't decided what I am going to be doing in the next chapter yet. Should I do the birthday scene or should I wait until I finish the chapter for the final daylight that the Titanic ever saw? Well... I guess I want ideas to see which way I should go. It will actually help me stay away from a writer's block.


	7. Birthday Ball

Kie1993- Thank you. I hope you like this chapter.

Nette0602- Thank you I hope you like this chapter.

Authoress Note: I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Chapter 7

Birthday Ball

January 1, 1908

I awoke that morning and I groaned. Another year older and still no luck with finding a husband. My step-mother was already angry with me since I hadn't found anyone yet. I carefully got up out of my bed and heard a knock on the door. I grabbed my robe quickly slipping it on. "Come in." I said softly.

Mary came into the room. "Good morning Miss and happy birthday."

I smiled a small sad smile. "Thank you Mary."

"Your father has a gown for you that I have right here." She said holding out the box to me which was fairly large for her to be carrying.

"Oh he did." I said walking over to her. I quickly took the top off of the box. "My god..." I said as I carefully pulled out the black dress that had silver skillfully put into it. "He didn't have to get this." I said even softer.

"But Miss it's your birthday." Mary said with a smile.

"I know that." I said softly.

"Shall I help you into it Miss?"

I nodded my head. "Yes, Mary." I said softly.

Mary began her work for the day. She helped me get dressed into the gown that my father had bought for me for my birthday. "Miss are you ready for your birthday party?" She asked softly as she tied my corset up. She then helped me into the gown.

"I am as about as ready as I can be. How can I be since my father decided to have a ball for me which I don't think is a really good idea." I said softly as she tied up the back of my gown to keep it in place.

"Well, Miss it isn't everyday that you turn 25. Plus your father wanted the best for you." Mary said as she began to work on my hair.

"Yes, did he tell you anything about who was going to be here this after noon?" I asked softly as she styled my hair into a beautiful updo.

"No, he didn't Miss. I am sure he would've said who he invited."

I shook my head lightly. "Father isn't always one to tell me when he invites people for a birthday ball." I said softly as she put a little gold band in my hair.

"Well, I am sure who ever is here will make your day."

I smiled a small smile.

"Miss have you talked to Mr. Andrews at all?" She asked softly as she began to put my makeup carefully onto my face.

"The last I heard from him was when he got the order for the Titanic." I said softly. "That was last year."

"Miss I am sure that you will see him soon. I mean you and him are very close."

I laughed lightly. "Thomas and I are friends. That's all we will ever be. He has a big ship to start building. It doesn't matter if I go and see him. This is his shot to be the master ship builder on a big project." I said softly as I dabbed a little bit of perfume on the side of my neck.

"Well I am sure if he is invited today you will be glad to see him again. I mean I haven't heard you not talk about him. Sorry Miss that wasn't my place."

I smiled and looked at her. "It's alright Mary. I guess I kind of talk about Thomas more when I miss him." I said softly as I put a necklace that was pearls. I put a pair of pearl earrings in my ears before I faced her. "How do I look?" I asked even softer.

"You look beautiful Miss. Your father is waiting for you downstairs. He wants to take you into the ballroom when you get down there." Mary said with a smile.

I smiled. "Thank you Mary."

"Will that be all Miss?"

"Yes, Mary."

She curtsied before she left my room.

I took a deep breath and looked at my reflection once more before I headed out of my room. I walked out of my room and down the stairs. I saw my father waiting for me at the end of the stairs.

"You look beautiful as always."

I smiled and placed a kiss on his cheek. "Thank you father for the gown."

"You are welcome." He said as he placed a kiss on my forehead. "Your step-mother hopes you'll find someone here at the ball tonight to marry."

I let out a sigh. "There is that m word again. I don't know why she is so dead on me getting married. I want to marry for love like you did father." I said softly.

Father offered his arm to me. "I know you do Valarie. I would ignore her for now. Try to find someone that you really like."

I smiled and took his arm. "I will father."

"I know you will make the right choice for you." He said as he squeezed my arm lightly. "You ready to see who all came for this day?"

I giggled. "Yes, father I am."

We walked into the ballroom of the house as I called it. I knew it was just the room where we held extravagant parties. It didn't matter who the party was for we went all out.

"Close your eyes." I heard father say.

I closed my eyes like I was asked to. I wasn't allowed to see what he was going to be showing me very shortly. I felt father move my arm from his and he held it for a quick second before handing my hand off to someone else.

"Open your eyes now Valarie."

I opened my eyes and my eyes began to water a little bit. "Thomas..." I said softly. I was in shock to see him there.

Thomas smiled at me. "Valarie."

"What are you doing here?"

"Your father invited me here. He said that we didn't get to see much of each other and thought that this would be a good way for us to see one another." He said with a sheepish smile.

I smiled at him. "I suppose that would be correct." I said softly. I felt my cheeks turning red, but I wasn't able to stop it anyways.

"Would you like to dance?" He asked with a smile.

I nodded my head. "Yes, Thomas I would love to."

Thomas led me out onto the dance floor twirling me before getting into the proper dance position for the waltz. "How have you been?" He asked me softly.

"I've been good." I said with a smile. "What about you big head ship builder." I said with a giggle.

"I have been good, been fairly busy with running the plans by Mr. Ismay." He said with a small smile.

I laughed lightly. "I guess we both been busy." I said as pushed myself closer to him.

"So what have you been up to?"

"Sailing mostly." I said as I looked up at him into his beautiful light brown eyes. "But then again that is always the answer I give which is very true." I said with a small smile.

"Well at least it is something other than going mad right?" He said with a smile. "Why do I feel like someone is staring us down?"

I looked over his shoulder and saw my step-mother who was giving me a disapproving look. "That would be my step-mother." I said groaning lightly.

"Why would she be staring us down?"

"She would want me with someone better. Someone who already has a name and money." I shook my head. "She doesn't like the fact that I am still unmarried at 25."

"I'm 35 and unmarried." He said shaking his head. "And she wouldn't approve of a shipbuilder to have your love."

I shook my head. "Probably not, but aren't you seeing someone already?"

His face flushed. "Yes, I am courting someone."

I felt a pang of jealousy go through me. I loved this man, but he was with another. I thought we would've ended up with each other, but it hadn't happened. Time just wasn't on our side for our friendship to bloom into something worth while.

"Valarie come here." I heard my step-mother say.

I groaned. "Thank you for the dance Thomas." I said softly placing a kiss on his cheek.

He kissed my hand. "I will save a few more dances for you Valarie."

I smiled. "I will be glad if we can have a few more dances Thomas." I curtsied before walking over to my step-mother. "Yes?" I said softly.

"This is Andrew Hart. He wishes to marry you."

My eyes went wide. "You can't do that."

She glared me. "I can and I will."

"I won't marry. I told you countless times I won't marry unless I am in love."

"Well then you'll be much older then you are already."

Andrew looked at me. "Miss Smith I would love to marry you. Your mother."

"She's my step-mother." I corrected him.

"She agreed that I could have your hand in marriage."

"No... I won't accept it."

"You will Valarie. So help me god you will be miserable for the rest of your life you live here." She hissed out at me.

"Excuse me."I said softly. I quickly left the room going outside to be alone. I took deep breaths of the cold night air. "She can't do that." I said to myself. "She just can't." I felt a hand on my shoulder and I turned around looking at the person that put their hand on my shoulder. "Thomas." I said softly.

"What happened?"

I wiped the tears that had fallen from my eyes. "My step-mother had agreed to an arranged marriage." I said softly.

"What?" He sounded heart broken when I told him that.

"She wants me to marry Andrew Hart. An Oil Tycoon's son." I said softly. "I don't want to marry him Thomas."

"It seems you have your hands tied." He said softly swallowing a little harder then he needed to causing his Adam's apple to bob slightly.

"I really hoped I didn't have them tied." I said softly. "I wanted to be happily married to someone that I loved very much. I guess I won't get that chance now." I let out a sigh. "I guess it was bound to happen anyways." I looked over at Thomas. "I know you're engaged to be married too. I guess we both got what we needed didn't we."

He had a look on his face that I couldn't read. I think it was him trying to say that neither one of us got what we truly wanted.

We spent hours talking about everything that we didn't have a chance to catch up about when he had his big important meeting with Ismay. I guess I knew in a way that we both could try and be happy. He was going to be married soon and I guess I was too.

That is the end of this chapter. It didn't turn out as well as I wanted it to turn out, but then again some of the flashbacks don't always work out the greatest. Any ways review and let me know what you think about it. In the next chapter should Valarie try and talk to her father about the ice burg warnings that he has been getting and try to coax him into heeding the warnings and not be very successful? Should I try to save Thomas in chapter 9? Well anyways I need some kind of ideas. I actually have a writer's block for now.


	8. Ice Berg Warnings

EnjoyItAll8000- I guess we will have to wait and see if she does get pregnant.

Kie1993- Hm I was thinking that too. I guess we will find out in this chapter.

Liz-04 – Yes he is. I just hope I didn't make him too sweet in the last chapter.

Authoress Note: I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Chapter 8

Ice Berg Warnings

April 14, 1912

I awoke the next morning hearing Thomas's humming. I raised my head slowly and looked up at him. I smiled at him. "Good morning."

"Morning. How did you sleep?" He asked with a smile.

"I slept wonderfully." I said softly. "How did you sleep?"

"Perfectly." He said with an even bigger smile.

I smiled and jumped lightly when I heard someone knock on the door. "That must be my maid." I said softly. "She's supposed to come and help me get ready for the service this morning." I carefully got up off of the bed and slipped my navy blue robe on that was made of sheer fabric. I ran my fingers through my messy hair.

Thomas quickly got up off of the bed and slipped his robe over what he was wearing. "I'll let you get cleaned up first." He said with a smile.

I giggled. "Alright." I said softly. "Come in."

My maid came into the room carrying a new gown that was fairly nice. It was part off white and the rest was a beautiful emerald in color. "Good morning miss." She said softly.

"Good morning." I said with a smile. I walked with her into the bathroom quickly. I still felt a little bit self-continuous about being in the same room as Thomas wearing my night clothes. I guess I was going to have to get use to it. After all him and I did have a good night last night... no scratch that... we had an excellent night.

Blush dusted over my cheeks as I thought of the night before. Even though the night had started very badly it ended quite well and I was glad that it did end well. I didn't want to keep thinking of it since I would be meeting my father for the church service. I really didn't want to go to that, but I have to. I was the captain's daughter and I didn't want anyone to think that I would disrespect him by missing it.

I took a quick shower to clean up some. I was helped into my under-gown and into a corset again. I gasped lightly as she tightened it.

"Sorry Miss."

I let out a sigh. "It's fine." I said softly as she finished tying the bloody thing. I was quickly dressed in my gown and came out of the bathroom to allow Thomas to get ready for the day.

Thomas looked at me and smiled. "You look beautiful."

"I'm not even finished yet for the day." I said softly.

He laughed lightly. "I suppose you would be correct." He said with a smile.

"I'll be ready by the time that you are all finished." I said with a small smile. I knew that was going to be fairly true. By the time that he was ready I would be almost finished with everything that needed to still be done.

He nodded his head. He went into the bathroom to get ready for the day.

My maid quietly did my hair into a classic updo and showed me the hat. "Miss would you like to wear this?" She asked softly.

I looked at the hat. It was the only hat that I owned. It actually belonged to this gown that I was wearing. I thought about it for a moment as I looked at the blue hat that had an off white design on it. I didn't know if I wanted to wear it. It was fairly small in size compared to the other hats that women wore now a days. I thought a few moments longer.

"Miss?"

"I'll wear it." I said with a small smile.

My maid looked at me in surprise. "Alright Miss." She said with a smile. She carefully placed it onto my head and clipped it into place so it wouldn't fall off of my head. She then quickly did my makeup and helped with putting my necklace around my neck.

I quickly put a pair of earrings in and turned and faced her. "Thank you." I said with a smile

"You are very welcome Miss. Will that be all?"

"Yes, that'll be all." I said nodding my head.

"I will see you later then Miss." She said bowing her head before leaving the room.

I looked back in the mirror and took a deep breath. I fingered a light brown curl that was close to my face. I knew that Thomas wasn't going to be use to seeing me in a hat. Kind of think of it he had never seen me in a hat.

Thomas opened the door. "You're all ready to go?" He asked wiping his face off.

I turned and faced him. He must've just shaven. He looked pretty good clean shaven. I could tell that he was looking at the top of my head. I laughed lightly.

"You're wearing a hat."

I smiled. "I knew that you would notice that right away." I said with a giggle. "It's the only hat that I own."

"Well it suits you. It's not as ghastly as the other hats that I've seen on the ship." He said with a smile.

I laughed wholeheartedly. "Well, they are ghastly. This is at least tasteful." I said with a small smile.

"Did you want to have tea first before we leave for the service?" He asked holding out his arm to me.

I carefully took it. "Well we can have some tea if you want." I said with a smile. "But it's not necessary."

"Well what time did you have to meet your father?"

I looked at the clock that was in his room. "Actually I am supposed to meet him now. The service starts in ten minutes." I said softly.

"Well then I guess we should head out then." He said as he grabbed his hat and put it onto his head. He grabbed a jacket for a bit later since he was planning on running a tour of the ship again. "Were you going to go on the tour with us today?"

I shook my head. "No, not if Rose's mother is going to be there. She hates me. I rather not hear how much she hates me." I said as I walked with him towards the first class dining saloon.

"I know you don't like her too. I was hoping that you would've joined me."

I smiled. "Well how about this I will spend every free moment that you have with you. I wanted to spend some time with my father though before he retires in a few short days."

"I understand that." He said with a smile as we walked into the first class dining saloon.

I saw my father having harsh words with Ismay. I raised my eye brow. Father must've heard about last night from Ismay. I looked at Thomas. "He's mad." I said softly into his ear. "Really mad."

Thomas took a deep breath. "I can tell."

I grasped his arm a little bit tighter. "We might want to see what it is about." I said softly.

"Are you sure that you want to do this?"

"I don't have much of a choice Thomas." I said softly as I walked with him towards my father and Ismay.

"I want you to stay away from my daughter." I heard my father say. "I told you stay away from her countless times and you don't listen. She doesn't need you around her causing a problem for her." He told him.

I shook my head. "I think we already made that clear father." I said lightly. "He knows to leave me alone from now on." I said as I moved my curls from my face. "Besides it would only seem fair don't you think Mr. Ismay?" I sent him a look that I believe caused him to shiver. I was pissed off with him and he knew that. I think he knew that I was more dangerous now than a little bit. I looked at my father. "Shall we start the service?" I asked softly.

Father looked at me and smiled. "You are right Valarie." He looked sharply at Ismay and walked towards the front. He was leading us in hymn after hymn. He was fairly good with it too. He looked at me.

I looked up at him and looked confused.

"Valarie will you lead us in our next hymn?"

My eyes widened in surprise. He never asked me to lead in hymn. I saw the look in his eyes. He wanted me to lead since I was probably going to be a captain someday. I took a deep breath and led them in the next hymn. I hadn't felt that nervous since I had sung in front of the very first group of people when my father had finally had gotten me to perform.

The service ended and I looked over at Thomas. "I'll see you after the tour." I said softly.

Thomas took my hand in his. "Right." He said softly kissing the top of my hand.

I smiled. "Good luck." I said kissing him softly on the cheek.

"Have fun with your father." He said with a smile as he squeezed my hand lightly and went to go and start his tour with some of the first class people on the ship.

I walked over to my father. "Shall we father?"

He smiled. "Yes, we shall."

I walked with him. I noticed that was something was a little off about him. "Is there something wrong?"

"There's nothing wrong Valarie." He said with a smile as we walked to the chart room and the bridge.

"Are you sure about that? You have worry etched across your face."

"Everything is fine. I promise you that." He said as he held the door open for me.

I walked into the room and looked out the windows of the chart room.

"I am planning on ordering to have the last boilers lit to speed up."

My eyes widened. "Father what about this time of year. Ice bergs?" I asked softly.

"Nothing to worry about we will be just fine." He said with a smile.

I bit the inside of my lip. I was worrying. Ice bergs sometimes came out of no where and they caused a lot of damage even to the biggest of ships. A few of them had already gone down to the bottom of the Atlantic. I heard the tour group coming up the chattering of some first class members. I knew Thomas was near by.

I walked out of the chart room with my father and saw Harold Bride who was eight years younger than me and was a junior wireless operator.

He hustles around Thomas's tour group and hands a marconigram to my father. "Another ice warning, sir. This one from the Baltic."

"Thank you, Sparks." Father said as he glanced at it quickly before putting it into his pocket.

My eyes widened. I didn't like this one bit.

"Not to worry, it's quite normal for this time of year. In fact, we're speeding up. I've just ordered the last boilers lit." Father said with a smile.

My eyes widened even more. A frown came to my lips. I saw Thomas scowl slightly when he heard that. I knew that he wasn't happy hearing about that. I waited for the group to leave before blowing up at him. I gripped my hands tighter causing them to turn even more pale if that was even possible. I felt the anger that I was feeling boiling over. "Why are you ignoring the ice warnings?" I asked angrily.

"I am not ignoring them Valarie."

That did it when he said that. I knew he was ignoring them. "Then why the bloody hell did you order them to light the last boiler? You know damn well that with the ice warning there is a possibility that there are ice bergs? Ice burgs sink ships father!" I yelled at him. I never ever once yelled at him. I didn't care if the tour group heard me yelling. I knew I was kind of loud, but it didn't matter. This needed addressed.

"I know this." He told me calmly.

"Father they never found the damn binoculars for the lookouts yet and they haven't seen them since South Hampton." I yelled again.

Father looked at me sternly. "I told you not to worry. Everything will be fine."

I shook my head. "You are listening to what Ismay is saying. I know that you want to have a nice paycheck to retire on to help raise my half-sister, but this is bloody stupid. You are willing to risk over two thousand lives in order to get it. What happens if something goes wrong? It won't end well. There is enough life boats for half of the people on board if something goes wrong." I shook my head. "I know you have to listen to Ismay, but why can't you listen to me. I have been on how many trips with you and you have never made a choice like this ever." I groaned. I didn't like fighting with him. I never fought with my father. This was actually the first time that I fought with him. "What if something happens? What if we hit an ice berg and we have six compartments full of water? This ship is made of steel she'll flounder."

"I know this. Everything will be fine though!" He shouted at me.

I took two steps back. Never he never shouted at me.

"These ice warnings I get them alright. It's not like that we aren't going to see them!" He yelled at me.

I felt tears spring into my eyes. He didn't understand why I was worrying so much. "You are just going to do it anyways." I said softly. I wouldn't allow my voice to crack. I turned on my heels and walked out of the room. I couldn't stand being in the same room as him. I walked down the decks and walked past the boats where Thomas and his tour group was. I passed them. I felt Thomas's eyes on me. I knew he could tell that something was wrong. I wasn't going to stop walking though. I picked up the skirts of my gown and walked fairly quickly to get away from the group. I knew that they had heard me yelling at my father and I am pretty sure that they heard every single word that I had said. That also included Thomas.

I went to the back of the ship and leaned against the rail. I let out a sigh and felt the cool air hit my skin. I didn't mind it at the moment. I just wanted some time to clear my head out from the thoughts that I had of my father. I took a deep breath and let it out slowly. I heard footsteps of someone coming to the back of the ship.

"Valarie..." Said a soft Irish accent.

I turned and faced Thomas.

"Is everything alright?" He asked me looking very concerned.

"Yes, peachy." I said softly.

"The entire tour group heard you yelling."

I laughed sadly. "I kind of figured that." I looked out towards the ocean again.

"Why were you yelling?"

"I think it was pretty obvious why I was yelling. He lit the last boilers even though there is ice warnings. That's what I was yelling about. He has 26 years of sailing against him." I said softly.

"I built a strong ship Valarie."

I let out a sigh. "I know you did Thomas. I am just worried about if there are ice burgs and with the speed we are going we won't be able to turn in time and hit one... I know you told me that if only four of the compartments are breached then we won't sink, but any more than that she'll sink."

Thomas pulled me into a hug. "It will be alright. I promise you that." He said as he rested his head on the top of mine carefully not to hit my hat.

I clutched onto his suit that he was wearing. I knew that when I was around him that everything would be fine. I shivered lightly realizing that I didn't have a coat to wear over this so I was easily getting cold.

"Let's get you inside Valarie." He said softly to me. He walked me back to his room and allowed me to walk into the room first before he walked in behind me. He wrapped his arms around my waist and rested his head on the back of my head so he didn't hit my hat again. "Are you still worried about those ice warnings?" He asked softly.

I turned in his grasp and looked up at him. "I will always worry." I said softly. It was one of my worst fears hitting ice when a ship couldn't slow down. It was a nightmare that I hoped would never happen.

"You stressed that fear before in 1908." He said softly. "You didn't let it bother you then. Don't let it bother you now." He rubbed my arms lightly.

I smiled a small sad smile. "I'll try not to worry about it as much." I said softly.

There was a knock on the door.

I let out a sigh. "That has to be my maid. It's close to dinner time already." I said softly to him.

"I'll let you get ready in here. I'll get ready in the bathroom." He said with a small smile.

I watched him grab his clothes for this evening and him disappear into the bathroom. I went to the door and opened it. "Come in." I said softly.

"Miss I brought a few gowns for you tonight." She said with a small smile.

I smiled. "Alright let's see what you brought." I said softly taking one of the gowns that she held in her hands. I looked at it. It was pale in color and it was too much paleness. I shook my head. "That one is a no. I don't know why it was even packed." I said as I placed it down on the chair. I looked at the gown that she held. I liked that one the best. It was burgundy in color with black designed into it. It was made of a thinner material meaning that it was easy to breath in instead of having tight fabric around me like I had worn the last few days. It was loose so I wouldn't have a hard time running in it if I had to. The top of it was tight, but then again most of the gowns were tight around the bust anyways.

"Miss will this gown do?"

I nodded my head. "Yes, it will do." I said with a smile.

She quickly began her work on taking off the hat that was clipped onto my hair and placed it down on the table in front of us. She helped me out of my gown and re-laced my corset. She helped me into my new gown for the night and took my hair down from it's bind. She helped take off the necklace that I wore around my neck.

I carefully put in a pair of gold studs in my ears. It was rare that a young woman had ear piercings, but it wasn't so rare that you saw them on this beautiful ship. I slipped into a pair of burgundy high heels.

"Is that all Miss?" She asked softly.

"Yes, that will be all." I said softly.

She bowed her head and left the room.

I heard the bathroom door open and heard Thomas walking out of it. I turned my head and looked at him.

He was busy looking at my form in the gown that I was wearing.

I felt my face heat up. I could tell that he was thinking something and that something was better unsaid at least for right now. "Are you ready to go to dinner?" I asked softly.

"Yes, but there is something that I wish to give you before we go."

I looked at him confused. What on earth did he possibly want to give me?

That's the end of chapter 8. Cliffe I know and I am sorry. What could Thomas possibly have that he wants to give to Valarie. Any one have an idea what that would be? Well let me know what you think and what Thomas could possibly have for Valarie before they go to dinner. I will update when I have five reviews or more would be awesome as well. I just want to know if everyone is still reading that were reading in the past. I will be updating my other two Titanic fics soon.


	9. Gifts and Last Light

Nette0602- I am glad that you like it. I hope you like this next chapter.

I'm Like Pleated Pants- I am glad that you love this story. I don't see this ending anytime soon. I hope you like this next chapter.

Liz-04 – Lol I guess we will find out in this chapter. I hope you like this chapter.

Kie1993- I am glad that you love it. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Peasrule- I am glad that you love this story. I hope you like this chapter.

Authoress Note: It took me a little bit to figure out what to give Valarie. So I hope that you don't mind. Thomas actually got her two things as gifts. I would like to thank **I'm Like Pleated Pants** for helping me get out of a writer's block that I was having for this chapter. It really means a lot. I hope you all enjoy this chapter.

**Really Important Authoress Note:** I am wondering if there are any writers out there that actually have been reading any of my stories. I actually want to co-write one with someone. It will be a Titanic one once again. I want to kind of do what I did with Wind of Change, but I wanted to add another author in to add an extra character. If anyone is interested in writing a story with me please send me a PM.

Chapter 9

Gifts and Last Light

"Yes, but there is something that I wish to give you before we go."

I looked at him confused. What on earth did he possibly want to give me?

~Thomas's Point of View~

I went into the bathroom and picked up one box that was smaller than the other. One was a jewelry box and the other was a book. I walked out of the bathroom with both the book and the jewelry box. I was actually afraid to give her the jewelry box. It wasn't something small like a ring, but something else to let her know that I knew what she was all about. I came over to her.

She looked at me with a raised eye brow.

I held out a book to her.

Her eyes widened. "Thomas... Oh..." She carefully took the book from my hand. "It's a first edition. How did you remember that I liked LesMisérables by Victor Hugo?" She asked surprised that I found the book that she loved so much.

"I don't forget things that easily Valarie." I said with a smile. I really didn't forget. I spent the last seven years trying to find a first edition of Les Misérables. I couldn't help, but try and find it and give it to her. I remember her reading it when she was at Harland and Wolff seven years ago when she had stopped by for a visit. Her eyes lit up when she was reading it. It was a borrowed book from a friend of hers from England. I was just glad I could find her a first edition of the book.

"Oh Thomas, you didn't have too." She said softly.

"I wanted to though." I said with a smile. "That isn't the only gift I got you though."

"Tommy..." She said as she placed the book down on the stand. "You didn't."

"But I did." I said with a bigger smile. I was kind of scared to give this to her, but it was worth a shot to give it to her. I pulled the box out from behind my back and opened it. I loved the look that I saw on her face. It was even more of a shock and surprise look.

I had gotten her a beautiful blue diamond necklace. The diamonds were a pale blue of a winter day. They were well placed into the thick gold chain. A rare piece indeed.

"Tommy... Tommy." She whispered softly. "This is too much."

I shook my head. "No, it's not you deserve the best." I said with a smile. "I know you like rare diamonds... this is the rarest that I could find."

She looked at me still shell shocked. She leaned forward and kissed me lightly on the lips. "That is why I love you so much Tommy. You know so much about me." She said softly. She fingered the necklace lightly. "Could you please put it around my neck?"

I nodded my head. I carefully took it out of it's box and walked around her. I carefully unclasped it and put it around her neck clasping it together.

She turned and faced me. "Tommy it's beautiful."

"Not as beautiful as you are love."

Her cheeks went pink. "We should get going Tommy. Wouldn't want a search party going on upstairs." She said softly.

I nodded my head in understanding. I offered her my arm which she took fairly quickly. "Are you still worried about Ismay?"

She shook her head. "Not now. I will probably be when we get closer to the dining area."

I rubbed her hand lightly. "He knows not to mess with you now." I said to her softly. "He won't touch you."

She nodded her head.

We walked up to first class dining area.

Molly saw us. "Tommy... Valarie so wonderful to see the both of you." She said with a smile.

I smiled at Molly. She was one of the women that actually spoke her mind when it came to things besides Valarie and Rose young sweet Rose. Valarie was probably out of them all that I was worried about getting into trouble. "It's wonderful to see you too Molly."

Valarie smiled. "Molly." She said softly, her British accent made my heart swell with love. I couldn't believe that this young lady was mine.

~Valarie's Point of View~

"How are you feeling Valarie. Almost every one heard you yelling this afternoon."

I blushed. "It's nothing to worry about." I said softly. "Just a misunderstanding."

"A misunderstanding? With your father of all people."

I nodded my head. "Yes, he is a stubborn man and you kind of have to yell to get your point across sometimes." I said softly. I was pretty embarrassed that everyone heard me yelling. I didn't think I was that loud maybe I was.

"Even Bruce heard you."

I froze. Of course the prick of all pricks heard. My grip on Thomas's arm tightened.

"Easy there Val..." He said softly into my ear.

I looked up at him and loosened my hold on his arm. "Sorry." I whispered.

"My my my..." Molly said looking at my neck a lot closer. "Is that new?"

I blushed some. "Yes, it's new." I looked up at Thomas and saw that he was blushing as well.

"Did Tommy here get it for you?"

Thomas's face flushed more.

"Oh he did... well it's beautiful... a real piece of work." She said with a smile.

I nodded my head. "I told him that he shouldn't have though, but he remembered that I loved blue diamonds. They are so rare to come by."

"Well that tells you something. It tells you that he knows you well and loves you."

I blushed a little bit more. "Knows me better than I thought he would."

"Shall we?" Thomas asked shyly.

I looked up at him and smiled. "Of course love."

"Mind escorting another lady as well Tommy?" Molly asked with a smile.

Thomas looked at me.

"Go on Thomas." I said with a smile.

Thomas offered his other arm and led us both to dinner that night. He pulled a chair out for Molly.

"Thank you." She said as she sat down.

He smiled. "You are welcome Mrs. Brown." He pulled my chair out for me.

I carefully sat down. "Thank you Thomas."

Thomas smiled even bigger. He took a seat next to me.

I noticed that something was off. Rose wasn't sitting at the table. I knew that she was probably around here with Jack. Anything to stay away from Cal.

"Miss what shall you be having tonight?" The waiter asked me with a smile.

"I'll have the Chicken Cordon Bleu with a white wine sauce."

"Yes, Miss." He said before he turned his attention to Thomas.

"I'll have the same." He said softly.

I looked at Thomas. "Love you don't always have to order the same things I do."

Thomas blushed a little bit. "I don't get to try new things unless I am around you Valarie." He said with a sheepish smile.

I blushed a little bit. I picked up my glass that was filled with white wine. Father had ordered it special for me. I took a little sip of it before putting it down.

Thomas placed his hand on my knee.

I jumped slightly. I wasn't prepared for him to put his hand on my knee. I looked at Thomas my cheeks were bright red. Upon his lips he had a sheepish smile. He was trying to keep me calm. At least calm enough not to attack Ismay.

Ismay was going on and on and on about something stupid. "We should be in New York tomorrow evening." Ismay said grinning ear to ear.

I scoffed.

"Is there something wrong Miss Smith?" He asked me sickenly sweet.

I looked up and glared at him. "There is a danger going faster..." I simply stated as I took a sip of my wine. "Of course this is your first trip in April now isn't it?" I asked as I raised my eyebrow. "But you did tell my father after all it's best to oh what was the saying that you used. Go out with a bang?"

Ismay glared at me. "And what would you know."

I rolled my eyes. _"More than you think." _I thought as I sat there.

Thomas patted my knee lightly telling me to keep calm.

I looked at him and knew that I needed to remain calm.

"So Miss Smith what do you plan on doing once you get to New York?" Mrs. DeWitt Bukater asked me with a forced smile.

I picked up my wine glass carefully. "Well..." I took a deep breath. "I won't really be doing much in New York really. I will be returning on the Titanic home and maybe open my own dance studio... I haven't quite decided yet. I just want to do something that is more appealing to the eyes of others." I said with a small smile.

"Why not take a career in singing?" Molly asked me with a smile.

I blinked a few times. "That perhaps might be another course I go." I said with a smile. I wasn't going to tell them that I wanted to be a captain of a ship one day like my father was at this very moment.

Molly grinned. "I think I would go and see if you were performing you have an amazing voice.

I looked down. I really didn't like being the center of attention. It was all Mrs. DeWitt Bukater's fault that I was now center of attention.

"Oh is that all? I heard from Mr. Ismay here that you are also an artist." Mrs. DeWitt Bukater said with a smug smile.

I bit my tongue. Insult to injury. Yes, I was an artist, but I didn't want to let people know that I did paint and sketch. Damn you Ismay. "Well... yes, I am. I dabble in it." I said softly.

Our meals had finally come and I was glad that I was finally eating so I didn't have to worry about the idiotic talk. Thomas had removed his hand from my knee so he could eat as well.

I looked out of the corner of my eyes to see how he would react to the Chicken Cordon Bleu. I saw his eyes light up. I knew that he liked it then. It made me feel pretty happy that he liked it. I went back to eating my dinner. The men were chattering away and so were the women. Thomas and I actually remained silent through dinner other then every once and while answering questions. I looked out of the corner of my eyes seeing him writing in his little book of improvements. I suppressed a laugh as I watched him write in writing that was fairly easy for me to read.

The waiter had come back to the table. "Miss." He said to me.

I looked up at him. "Yes?" I asked softly.

"Your father would like to see you Miss."

"Oh right of course. Thank you." I dabbed my mouth with my napkin and looked at the group. "Sorry, but my father wishes to see me. Excuse me." I said softly as I stood up carefully.

Thomas was about to stand up.

"Thomas finish eating love." I said with a smile. I gave him the look telling him that I would be just fine. I quickly left the room to see what my father had wanted. The air was chilly and my hair blew back as I walked even though there was no wind. I walked up to the bridge and chart room where I knew he would be. I knocked on the door.

"Come in." Father said.

I came into the room. "You wanted to see me father." I said softly.

Father turned and faced me. His eyes softened some. "Are you still mad at me?" He asked softly.

"I am a little, but you are only doing this because Mr. Ismay is telling you to. But aren't you the least bit concerned if there are bergs out there?"

"I am, but I am sure that we will see them in time." Father said soothingly. "I just can't stand having my eldest daughter mad at me for a choice that Mr. Ismay isn't allowing me to back out of."

I let out a sigh. "He's a selfish..."

"Don't finish that sentence. We all know this." Father said with a smile. He knew me so well. He knew that I was going to call Ismay a selfish prick which he really was. He was only worried about making headlines. He wanted to make sure that we got there before Tuesday evening.

I laughed lightly. "You know me well father." I said as I tucked a strand of light brown hair behind my ear. "But I still don't think that this is right."

"I know you don't think that it is right, but you have to understand... I need the money to make sure that your half-sister has a life that you have had as well."

I nodded my head. "I know father." I said softly.

"I know that you can't wait to get to New York and return home."

I smiled a small sad smile. "Yes, but it will be bitter sweet."

"Why would you say that?" He asked me concerned about what I had just said.

"Well, I would be far away from Thomas..." I said softly.

"Darling do you love him?"

I looked at him in shock. "Yes, I do. You know I do."

He smiled. "I just wanted to hear it from your mouth darling."

I blushed a little bit.

"You could always go with him." Father said softly. "I mean live in Belfast with him."

My eyes widened. "Father I couldn't possibly..."

Father let out a sigh. "You can and you will if you want to. Thomas has shown great interest in you Valarie... Love... if you love him then go and be with him." He said softly. "I won't stop you. You deserve to be happy. Really happy."

I smiled. "I will think about it alright father."

Father nodded his head. "Let's go out and see how everything is going." He offered his arm to me. I took it and he led me to the bridge. Father looked out to the blackness that was ahead of the ship. Quartermaster Hitchins brought both father and me hot tea with lemon in it.

"I don't think I've ever seen such a flat calm, in 24 years at sea." Said Mr. Lightoller.

I looked at him. "In all my years of being on a ship I don't think I have either."

Mr. Lightoller nodded his head.

"Yes, like a mill pond. Not a breath of wind." Father said calmly.

"It will make the bergs harder to see, with no breaking water at the base." Said Lightoller.

"Mmmm. Well, I'm off. Maintain speed and heading, Mr. Lightoller."

"Yes, sir."

"And wake me, of course, it anything becomes in the slightest degree doubtful." Father looked at me. "You should head back to your room love." He said with a small smile.

"Good night father." I said softly kissing him on the cheek. I curtsied before I left them. I walked back towards Thomas's room. I picked up the hem of my skirt of my gown and walked a little bit faster. I actually was cold since I was standing up on the bridge in the cold air. It actually made me more fearful of what was out there on the water. Ice bergs one of the deadliest things for ships and people. A lot of people had already lost their lives because of them.

I made it to Thomas's room and knocked the door lightly.

The door opened revealing Thomas. He smiled. "How did everything go with your father?"

I smiled a small smile. "It went good." I said softly rubbing my cold arms lightly.

"Come on in and get warmed up. I wouldn't want you to catch a cold." He said pulling me into the room.

I giggled as he pulled me in. I heard him close the door. I felt a pair of arms wrap around my waist. I laid my head back on his chest. I felt him running his fingers through my hair lightly massaging it lightly.

"What did you two talk about?" He asked softly his Irish accent made me shiver in pleasure and he wasn't even trying to do it.

I smiled. "He asked me what I was going to do when I went back home." I said softly. "I told him going home would be bitter sweet."

Thomas turned me so I was facing him. "Why would it be bitter sweet?"

"Because I would be leaving you. You would be returning to Belfast and I would be returning to Liverpool." I said softly. I wanted to tell him that I actually wanted to be with him instead of being away from him for long amounts of time. What they said about being away from someone and seeing them again only makes the heart more fonder or something like that it was kind of true.

Thomas looked at me. "You don't want to go to Liverpool do you?"

I shook my head lightly. "Not really. With my stepmother and the way she is... Well let's just say it isn't going to be pretty... She'll be all over me about finding a husband." I said softly. "Father said something about me staying in Belfast with you though."

Thomas's eyes widened. "And what did you tell him?"

"I told him I wasn't sure." I said softly. "I mean we aren't engaged and haven't really gotten together at least not officially yet."

"I was going to ask you when you got back in here." He said shyly his face was bright red.

"You were what?" My cheeks went bright red.

"I was going to ask you to be my girlfriend."

"Tommy..." I whispered fondly.

"Will you?" He asked softly. He sounded like he was afraid of being rejected by me.

I stood on my toes and kissed him softly on the lips. "Yes." I whispered softly.

Thomas pulled me closer to him kissing me softly on the lips once again.

I pulled away from him slightly looking up into his eyes. "What were you doing while I was up with my father?" I asked softly.

"I was looking over the blue prints for the ship." He said with a smile.

I giggled. "I should've never asked. You are always with those blue prints." I said jokingly.

Thomas laughed lightly. "I guess that is very true." He said with a smile.

I smiled and then giggled. "I think I can get your mind off of work for just a tiny bit of time."

"My dear Valarie are you trying to be a distraction?" He asked blushing some.

I smiled an even bigger smile and kissed him on the lips. "Maybe. I hope a good distraction though."

Thomas lightly pushed me towards the bed. His fingers were tangled into my hair and his lips were attached to mine in sync. He picked me up a little before laying me back onto the bed. He pulled back from my lips panting lightly.

Our clothes ended up being strewn across the floor with in moments. Heated kisses being placed where ever we possibly could place them. He was gentle once again with his movements. He was afraid that he was going to hurt me after what pain I felt last night, but I told him that I would be just fine. We made love for the second time two nights in a row. It seemed like eternity that we were molded together underneath the blankets.

Thomas pulled away from me tiredly.

"Show me..." I said tiredly.

"Show you what love?" He asked his Irish accent sending another shiver down my spine.

"The blue prints. Maybe we can go over the things that need to be finished on this ship. Improvements."

Thomas smiled and nodded his head. He carefully got up out of bed and quickly dressed. It was like he didn't want me to see him after we had just made love.

I shook my head and got up out of bed slipping back into my clothes. By the time I had my clothes on he was already sitting in front of his desk where he had the blue prints.

"Come over here love."

I smiled and slowly walked over and he pulled me onto his lap. I giggled and looked over the blue prints of the ship. "Well one thing that we can agree on is the life boats. Enough for everyone on board." I said as I looked closer at the blue prints.

We were surrounded by piles of plans while he was making notes in his book. We heard the cut-crystal light fixture tinkling like it was a wind chime. We both looked up at it.

"Something is wrong." I said softly standing up from his lap as we felt the shudder though the ship causing me to fall down into his lap.

"Valarie are you alright?" He asked concerned.

"I'm fine." I said as I stood up. Concern was written across my face. I looked at him and saw the concern and worry written across his face. I was hoping that we didn't hit something that I feared the worst. Did we really hit something? An ice berg? Something that I warned my father so passionately about for hours on end telling him that we needed to slow the ship down.

~Edward's Point of View~

I rushed out of my cabin tucking in my shirt. "What was that, Mr. Murdoch?" I asked him.

Murdoch looked at me. He was pale in the face and fear stricken. "An iceberg, sir. I put her hard a' starboard and run the engines full astern, but it was too close. I tried to port around it, but she hi... and I..."

"Close the emergency doors." I ordered him.

"The doors are closed."

We both rushed to the starboard wing. He pointed back.

I looked into the darkness and saw the berg that we had hit. I turned to Fourth Officer Bohall. "Find the carpenter and get him to sound the ship." I turned my attention to Murdoch. "Find my daughter, Mr. Andrews and Mr. Ismay." I ordered him.

"Yes, sir." Murdoch said disappearing.

I went back into the chart room quickly. I took out some stationary and began to write quickly. I found an envelope and put the letter that I wrote into it. I knew that my daughter wasn't going to like my choice, but just in case that she did sink I would go down with the ship. I wasn't going to let her know that I was going to do that. She didn't need to know because she would try to talk me out of doing so.

I knew I should've listened to her. She was right and I thought that we would have seen the ice berg before it hit us, how wrong I was. Her worst fears had come true. The very fears that she had told me at the very beginning of this trip before we even boarded onto the ship. I still didn't listen to her making her worst fears... Ismay made her worst fears come true.

That is the end of this chapter... what will happen in the next chapter? Will Ismay smart mouth get him into trouble? Should Valarie punch him for his smart mouth? Should Captain Smith tell her to save Thomas and get off of the ship together where he can have it specially arranged for the both of them to get off together? Or will the both of them get onto the overturned boat with Lightoller? Who did Captain Smith write the letter to? Should Thomas listen to Valarie? How is Valarie going to convince him to go with her? Should Thomas live or should he die? Should Captain Smith give Lightoller an order saying make sure that his daughter lives? Should there be some Rose and Valarie interaction? Should Valarie help Rose find Jack or leave Rose to find Jack on her own? Kind of a writer's block with this next chapter. So let me know what you think. Give me some kind of idea to get out of this writer's block. The more reviews that I receive the more quicker that I will update this story. I am really not putting a limit onto the reviews. I need as many ideas that I can get to get out of this writer's block. Also I hope you all read the Important Authoress note that was at the beginning of this chapter. The next chapter will probably be really really sad. So anyways please review and I will update soon.


	10. Darling Please

Kie1993- I am glad that you love it. I guess we will find out what Valarie does. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Liz-04 – I am glad that you love it. I thought it would have been cute for that to be in there. Hm... I like those ideas... I guess we will see what happens in this chapter. I hope you enjoy it.

Nette0602- I am glad that you like it. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

I'm Like Pleated Pants- I am glad that you like this story and I hope this chapter doesn't disappoint. Thank you for sending me a PM with the review in it.

Authoress Note: It took me a bit to figure out where to take this next chapter. Thank you for those who have given me ideas to get out of a writer's block for this chapter. I hope you all enjoy it.

Chapter 10

Darling Please

~Valarie's Point of View~

I took a deep breath and got up off of Thomas's lap. There was a loud knock on the door causing me to jump. I rushed to the door. "Yes First Officer Murdoch?" I asked softly.

"Your father wishes to see both you and Mr. Andrews." Said Murdoch.

I looked at his face. It was pale. "Please... please tell me we didn't..." I was hoping that my fears weren't coming true.

"I can't Miss Smith." He said softly.

My eyes widened. I turned towards Thomas. My worst fears were beginning to come true. "Gather up the plans." I said quickly rushing over to the table.

Thomas quickly rolled up some of the plans of the ship while I got the others.

My hands were shaking so badly that I dropped one onto the floor.

Thomas put the plans that he rolled up onto the table and took my hands. "Valarie everything will be fine." He said to me softly.

I looked at him. "How can we be so sure about that. You felt that shudder. That wasn't a normal shudder."

Thomas rubbed the tops of my hands with his thumbs. "It will be fine."

I nodded my head and kneeled down picking up the rolled plans that I had dropped. I picked up a few more as he picked up an arm full and I had my arms full as well. I followed Thomas out the door.

"Why have the engines stopped? I felt a shudder." Said a woman from the floor that we were on.

"I shouldn't worry, ma'am. We've likely thrown a propeller blade, that's the shudder you felt. May I bring you anything?" Said the steward.

Thomas and I rushed quickly up the hallway going to the the bridge area.

I quickly opened the door and walked in quickly with Thomas. I looked at my father who was studying the commutator. My eyes widened. I knew that this was bad.

Father turned and faced us as we rolled the plans out onto the chart room table. He stood behind us. "A five degree list in less than ten minutes." He said softly.

"She's making water fast... in the fore speak tank and the forward holds, in boiler room six." Hutchinson said to my father.

My eyes widened. That was very, very, very bad. I heard the door opened quickly and Ismay came into the room.

"Why have we stopped?" Ismay demanded.

"We've struck ice." My father said.

My worst fears had come true. I gripped onto the front of my gown trying to take a deep breath.

"Well, do you think the ship is seriously damaged?" Ismay asked, my father rather rudely.

"Excuse me." Father said glaring at him.

"You son of a bitch!" I yelled turning and facing him. "Of course the ship will be damaged!" I said getting closer to him. "You didn't listen to someone who has traveled in the middle of April. Saying I didn't know anything."

"A lady wouldn't speak like that to a man who owns your father's career."

"Own my father's career? Screw it!" I yelled and I hauled off and punched him.

Father looked at me in shock. "Valarie."

I seethed in anger. "He deserved it." I said as I followed him, Thomas, and Hutchinson out of the chart room. I wasn't going to be staying in the same room as Ismay. It would end up in more bodily harm to him.

Thomas grabbed onto my hand as we walked briskly on the top deck.

The four of us had grim looks on our faces and rush past Jack and Rose.

I looked at Thomas and he barely glanced at Rose as we walked.

"Can you shore up?" Father asked Hutchinson.

"Not unless the pumps get ahead." He said softly.

We rush down the stairs to check the well deck.

Thomas looked at me. "I want you to stay up here." He told me softly.

I shook my head. "No, I'm not going to do that Thomas." I said softly as I walked with them still. I didn't want to stay around because I would beat the hell out of Ismay and Thomas figured it out.

Hutchinson left our group to check another part of the ship while father, myself, and Thomas went to the Mail Sorting room.

I peaked into the mail room and saw that the clerks were scrambling to get mail from the racks, hauling wet sacks of mail up from the hold below. I watched Thomas go down the steps a bit further down to the hold. "Thomas..." I said softly.

"Stay up there Val." He said using my nickname. His voice was making me heart break slowly into pieces. Within a few moments he was back up with us. "Go." He said pushing me lightly on the arm.

We quickly went back to the chart room.

I looked over and saw that Ismay was nursing a black and blue eye were I had hauled off and punched him. If he said one more word that was disrespectful I would punch him again. I walked over to Thomas and helped him unroll a big drawing of the ship across the chart table. It was a side elevation, showing all the watertight bulkheads. I saw his hands were shaking. I took one into my hand carefully trying to calm him down some. My hand was shaking too.

Father stood behind us.

Ismay and Murdoch hovered behind the three of us as we looked over the drawing.

"When can we get underway, do you think?" Ismay asked again. His voice was annoying as hell that was for sure.

I turned and glared at him. "Shut it." I hissed out at him before turning my attention back to the blue print of the side view of the ship for the bulkheads.

"Water 14 feet above the keel in ten minutes... in the fore speak... in all three holds... and in boiler room six..." Thomas said his voice shaking slightly.

"That's right." Father said softly.

The dread that I was feeling before had gotten much much worse. My fears were becoming more and more true. I didn't want to show fear. I wanted to be brave, but it wasn't working that well at all.

"Five compartments. She can stay afloat with the first four compartments breached. But not five. Not five. As she goes down by the head of the water will spill over the tops of the bulkheads... at E Deck... from one to the next... back and back. There's no stopping it." Thomas said his voice filling with more dread then I needed to hear.

"The pumps..." Father started.

"The pumps would only buy a few minutes." I said softly.

Father looked at me in shock.

"From this moment, no matter what we do, Titanic will flounder." Thomas said sadly.

"But this ship can't sink!" Ismay yelled.

I felt something inside of me snap. I turned and faced him. Anger poured into my blood. "She is made of iron! She can sink!" I yelled in anger. I turned and faced my father and saw that he looked like he was punched in the gut.

"How much time?"

"An hour, two at most." Thomas said softly.

"And how many aboard, Mr. Murdoch?"

"Two thousand two hundred souls aboard, sir."

I felt the oxygen leave my lungs. Two thousand two hundred that was a lot of people who were on here. There was only enough boats for half of the people on board.

Father turned and faced Mr. Ismay. "I believe you may get your headlines, Mr. Ismay." Father said gravely.

I couldn't hold my anger in any more. "This is your fault." I hissed out at him. "If you didn't order for more speed we wouldn't have ended up sinking in the middle of the cold Atlantic." I said as I punched him again for good measure. I heard a snap in my hand. I winced. "Go." I hissed at him. "You didn't care for the safety of the people on board." I turned to Thomas holding onto my right hand gingerly. "We alert the staff then?" I asked softly. My voice was shaking lightly. I couldn't believe that my worst fears were happening right now.

Thomas nodded his head.

"Mr. Andrews my daughter will meet you shortly." My father said softly.

"I will go and see if the men can get the boats undone correctly." Thomas said, leaving the room.

I looked at my father. "Father... what is it?"

Father pulled out an envelope. "Gather what little you can. Take it with you. I want you off of the ship." He said handing me the envelope.

I took it carefully. "What is this?"

"Do not open it until you are on the ship that is supposed to get here to help us." He said sternly.

I took a deep breath. "I will father." I said softly.

Father placed a kiss on my forehead. "Be safe please."

I nodded my head. "Yes father."

"I love you Valarie."

"I love you too father."

"Do me a favor."

"What is that father?"

"Get Thomas to go with you." Father said looking at me sadly.

"Yes, father." I kissed his cheek before leaving. What I didn't know was this was one the last times that I would see him alive.

~Edward's Point of View~

"Lightoller." I called out to him.

"Yes, sir?" Asked the man that worked on the ships for 24 years.

"I want you to make sure that my daughter gets off of here alive." I said looking at him.

"Sir?" Lightoller asked confused.

I took a deep breath. "We know that she is going down." I said as I looked at him. "I am going down with the ship."

"Sir... what about your daughter? She'll be devastated."

"I know she will Lightoller. That is why I am telling you that she must be off this ship with Thomas before she goes down." I told him. I was going to do anything that I could think of to save my daughter. It was the only thing that I wanted for her. I wanted her to be happy and happy she shall be.

"Yes, sir. I will make sure that she gets off."

~Valarie's Point of View~

I ran down the hallway to my stateroom. I quickly grabbed the items that I wanted to take with me. I grabbed my coat slipping it on. I slipped the envelope into my pocket as well as the items that were small enough to take with me. The jewels that father had bought for me just in case in his mind that he decided to do something. If I lost him I would have the memory of him through those trinkets that I had in my coat.

I rushed out of the room and went to go and find Thomas. I up the stairs up to the deck where Thomas was scolding someone about the davits. "Thomas!" I called to him running up to him.

"Valarie." Thomas said pulling me close to him. "I am so sorry." He whispered softly into my ear.

"This isn't your fault Thomas." I said softly stroking his cheek with my uninjured hand. "If it is anyone's fault it is Ismay's."

"I want you to get onto one of the boats... Get to safety."

"No, Thomas not with out you." I told him softly. I wasn't going to leave him. "Come on we got to make sure that everyone has their life belts on." I said softly taking his hand in mine. I led him back inside going towards the A-Deck Foyer. I took a deep breath as we walked into the A-Deck foyer. I looked over at Thomas.

Thomas's faced was etched over with heart break. He knew that the entire ship was doomed. He pulled me closer to him as we walked.

I saw Rose coming towards us, her bastard of a fiancee was right behind her.

"I saw the iceberg, Mr. Andrews... And I see it in your eyes. Please tell me the truth." Rose said softly to him.

I gave Thomas a light squeeze on his hand.

"The ship will sink." Thomas said sadly.

"You're certain?" She asked softly.

I took a deep breath. "Yes, in an hour or so... all this... it will be at the bottom of the Atlantic." I said softly.

"My god..." I heard Cal say. He was in shock.

"Please tell only who you must, we don't want to be responsible for a panic. And get to a boat quickly. Don't wait. You remember what I told you about the boats?" Thomas asked her.

"Yes, I understand. Thank you." She told us softly.

I looked at Thomas. "We should go." I said softly urging him to move.

We disappeared into the passengers to do our job urging the passengers to put on their lifebelts and get to the boats.

I pulled away from Thomas. "Thomas... I got to go and see my father to see if he is going to be getting onto one of the lifeboats. I need to see if a ship is coming."

Thomas pulled me close to him.

"Thomas?" I asked softly.

Thomas looked down at me. "Marry me."

My eyes widened. "What?"

"Marry me."

"Thomas..."

"Valarie Lynn Marie Antoinette Smith please marry me." Thomas held a box in his hand. He opened it.

"Thomas..."

"Please Valarie you make me the happiest man in the world." Thomas said his eyes were filled with tears.

Tears came to my eyes. "Yes, Thomas... I will marry you."

Thomas put the ring on my left hand which wasn't injured. Thomas kissed me lightly on the lips.

"Thomas I need to check and see who's coming." I said softly trying not to sob.

Thomas kissed my forehead lightly.

"I will find you. I promise." I said getting up on my toes to kiss him softly. I pulled away from him. "I will be back." I said running off.

"Good luck." He called out after me.

I rushed up to the bridge. "Father!" I called to him.

"Valarie what are you doing here?" Father asked in shock.

"I wanted to see if someone was coming this way." I said softly.

"No one has responded yet." Father said sadly.

Junior wireless operator Bride came into the room to relay a message to us. "Carpathia says they're making 17 knots, full steam for them, sir."

"And she's the only one who's responding?" Father asked.

"The only one close, sir. She says they can be here in four hours."

"Four hours!" The both of us shouted.

"Thank you, Bride." Father said as Bride left the room. "My god..." Father said softly.

I looked at father. "Are you going to catch one of the boats."

"I will try to. You go and catch one of the boats please." Father said softly. "Go to Thomas."

I kissed him on the cheek. "I will father."

"I will see you on the Carpathia."

"Yes, father."

"Go..."

"Father..."

"What?"

"Thomas asked me to marry him."

"He did?"

"Yes..." I said softly wiping my tears away with my uninjured hand.

"You said yes." He said looking at the ring that was on my hand.

"I did."

"Go to him." He said softly. "I will be there as soon as I can."

"I love you father."

"I love you too my little Valarie." He said kissing my forehead. "Now go."

I ran as fast as I could to go and find Thomas. I didn't know my father's intentions once I left. I saw Rose running. I caught up with her. "Rose where are you running to?"

"I am trying to find Mr. Andrews." Rose said frantically.

"I'm coming with you." I said grabbing onto hand in my left hand. "Let's go find Thomas." I said with a sad smile.

Rose must've felt the coolness of my new engagement ring on my finger because she automatically looked down at it. "You weren't wearing this ring before. Did you get engaged?"

"Not only, but 20 minutes ago." I said with a small smile.

"To who?"

"Thomas." I said as I ran with her.

"Anyone in here?" I heard Thomas's Irish accent.

"That's Thomas." I said softly.

We ran up to him. Rose was more breathless than I was.

"Mr. Andrews, thank God! Where would the Master at Arms take someone under arrest?" She asked him frantically.

"What? You have to get to a boat right away!" Thomas told her. He knew that there was no point of trying to tell me to get on a boat. Not now anyways.

"No! I'll do this with or with out your help, sir. But with out will take longer." Rose said softly.

I softened my look on my face. "Tell her Thomas... there is no way to get into the path of young love." I said softly. This reminded me so much of our love from the very first day that we met. When he was on the task of building the Baltic.

Thomas let out a sigh. "Take the elevator to the very bottom, go left, down the crewman's passage, then make a right." Thomas said softly.

"Bottom, left, right. I have it." Rose said softly.

"Hurry, Rose..."

"Congratulations on the engagement." She said running off.

Thomas looked at me with a confused look. "How did she find out?"

"Wasn't that hard." I said softly. "She felt the ring."

"Let's make sure that everyone else has their lifebelts on and are up on deck."

I nodded my head.

He took my hand in his and he led me down a few more hallways to check to see if everyone else was up on deck.

"Thomas we might want to check to see if they are loading the boats right." I said softly dragging him up towards the deck.

Thomas followed me quickly. "Is there someone coming?" He asked me briskly as we walked quickly.

"Yes, Carpathia." I said softly.

"How long?"

"They said four hours they are full speed 17 knots." I said softly as we ran up the stairs.

We made it up to the deck.

"Why are the boats being launched half full?" Thomas demanded an answer from Lightoller.

"Not now, Mr. Andrews."

"Damn it Lightoller answer him." I demanded.

Thomas pointed down at the water. "There, look... Twenty or so in a boat built for sixty five. And I saw one boat with only twelve... Twelve!"

"Well... we were not sure of the weight."

"Damn it. Lightoller." I groaned out.

"Rubbish! They were tested in Belfast with the weight of 70 men. Now fill these boats, Mr. Lightoller. For God's sake, man!"

Lightoller looked at me.

"Do it Lightoller." I ordered him. "As the daughter of the captain listen to him. I demand it."

Lightoller bit the inside of his lip. He knew not to mess with me. He knew that it was only right to listen to what I said.

I looked at Thomas. "We should go and check to see how the others are doing."

Thomas looked at me. "You need to get on the boat."

"I am not Thomas... Not without you."

Thomas held onto my left hand. "I wanted to go down with this ship. It is my fault that she wasn't strong enough."

"Thomas... it wasn't your fault." I said softly. "Please..."

We went back down below to make sure that everyone had their lifebelts on.

Thomas took a deep breath. "That's everyone that we could get up there."

I looked at Thomas and put my hand on his cheek. "Come on Thomas. We need to try and get off of the ship." I said softly.

He didn't answer me and began to walk with me towards the First Class Smoke Room. He walked in before me.

I watched him carefully. He stood in front of the fireplace the fire was still going. "Thomas..." I said softly. I heard footsteps.

"Won't you even make a try for it, Mr. Andrews?" Rose asked him softly.

"I'm sorry that I didn't build you a stronger ship, young Rose." Thomas said softly as a tear rolled down his cheek.

I looked at Rose and Jack. "Go you two." I said softly.

Thomas picked up his lifebelt and handed it to her. "Good luck to you, Rose."

"And to you Mr. Andrews..." She said hugging him. "You too Miss Smith." She said hugging me.

"Go Rose." I said softly.

Rose and Jack run through the revolving door.

I looked at Thomas and came up to him. "We got to get off of the ship. Thomas please." I pleaded with him. "I won't get off the ship with out you. You proposed to me... you can't leave me widowed." I needed him to come with me. I couldn't live with out him if he didn't want to get onto one of the boats. "Please..." I said as tears came from my eyes. "Please..."

Cliff hanger. That is the end of chapter 10. Will Thomas go with her? What will wait for Valarie after she gets off of the Titanic? What did you think of Valarie not punching Ismay only once, but twice? I will be updating very soon.


	11. No He Didn't!

Kie1993- I am glad that you love it. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Liz-04 – I am glad that you were smiling. I was actually smiling when I wrote that part. The story won't end anytime soon. I promise you that. There is still so much to write about for this story. You'll find out if she talks Thomas into going with her. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Robinhood- They aren't married yet. If she talks Thomas into surviving then they will be married. Thank you for translating it. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Authoress Note: The moment of truth does Thomas go with Valarie. I guess we will find out in this chapter.

Chapter 11

No He Didn't!

I looked at Thomas and came up to him "We got to get off of the ship. Thomas please." I pleaded with him. "I won't get off the ship with out you. You proposed to me... you can't leave me widowed." I needed him to come with me. I couldn't live with out him if he didn't want to get onto one of the boats. "Please..." I said as tears came to my eyes. "Please..." 

Thomas looked at me brokenly. "What do I have to live for?" He asked me sadly.

"Me Thomas. Me. I am the one that you should live for." I said softly taking his hand in mine. "Please... don't widow me before we marry. If you die I die." I said softly.

Thomas squeezed my hand. "Let's get out of here."

I smiled and ran with him up the stairs to the boat deck. "God they're all gone." I looked up and saw Lightoller trying to get a boat free. "Lightoller where's my father?"

"He's helping a few others get onto the boats."

I couldn't tell if he was lying or not to me. I knew I had to trust him. I looked at Thomas. "We got to get off of here quickly." I said to him softly. I felt the water coming up onto the deck fairly quickly. My feet were already starting to get cold.

Water came up faster knocking the collapsible boat that Lightoller was working on upside down.

I felt my feet get swept out from underneath me causing me to go down. I caught the rail with my good hand.

Thomas grabbed on my hand to stop me from going into the water. He pulled me up to my feet and pulling me close to his body. "You alright?"

"On a sinking ship about as alright as we can be. Lightoller can we get this boat turned upside right?" I asked.

"We can try." He said, trying to grab onto it to try to flip it over.

More water surrounded us.

"Damn we don't have a lot of time." Lightoller said trying to flip the boat.

We felt the ship shift even more. It was going down faster then what we expected it to.

"Forget this." Lightoller said, looking at us. "Get on." He got on to the capsized boat and reached his hands out towards us. He got me onto the boat first and then I pulled Thomas onto the boat.

I was already soaked and so was Thomas. I curled up closer to Thomas to keep a little bit warmer than I already was. I was freezing. The screaming didn't help much from everyone else. I tried to block out the noise, but it was impossible. I watched in horror with Thomas, Lightoller, and a few others that were on the capsized boat as the Titanic broke in half and sink the rest of the way. I buried my face into Thomas's shirt crying.

"Darling it will be alright." Thomas said softly. His voice sounded broken as well.

A few others had joined us on the capsized boat and we sat there waiting. How long we were going to be waiting I didn't know. We could only hope and pray that someone would come back to us. There was no way that we were going to be able to get this boat un-capsized.

"Valarie could you please sing for us?" Asked Lightoller. He was pretty much begging me.

My eyes widened. Never once had I heard Lightoller beg for something.

"Please." He whispered. "It will keep our minds off of everything else to hear an angel sing."

I nodded my head. "Alright." I said softly. I rubbed my right arm trying to get the warmth to come back to it. I felt Thomas rub my arms now.

Thomas kissed the side of my head. "Go for it love."

"Green finch and linnet bird,

Nightingale, black bird,

How is it you sing?

How can you be jubilant,

Sitting in cages,

Never taking wing?

Outside the sky waits,

Beckoning, beckoning,

Just beyond the bars.

How can you remain,

Staring at the rain,

Maddened by the stars?

How is it you sing

Anything?

How is it you sing?

Green finch and linnet bird,

Nightingale, blackbird,

How is it you sing?

Whence comes this melody constantly flowing?

Is it rejoicing or merely haloing?

Are you discussing or fussing

Or simply dreaming?

Are you crowing?

Are you screaming?

Ring-dove and robinet,

Is it for wages,

Singing to be sold?

Have you decided it's

Safer in cages,

Singing when you're told?

My cage has many rooms,

Damask and dark.

Nothing there sings,

Not even my lark.

Larks never will, you know,

When they're captive.

Teach me to be more adaptive.

Green finch and linnet bird,

Nightingale, blackbird,

Teach me how to sing.

If I cannot fly,

Let me sing.

Green finch and linnet bird,

Nightingale, black bird,

Teach me how to sing

If I cannot fly,

Let me sing..."

Thomas pulled me closer to his body. He was trying to keep me as warm as he possibly could. "Don't worry love..." He said softly. "I am sure that they are bringing the boats back."

I buried my head into his coat. "I hope we don't have to wait too long." I said softly shivering.

"I know love." He said rubbing my arms even more trying to warm me up some as well as him again.

People were slowly becoming quiet. At least the ones who were in the water. There were still some of them that were screaming.

I knew that I had to keep the ones who were with us on the capsized boat in higher spirits. Hearing people die around them wasn't the best thing. I didn't want to sing any longer because I didn't know if I had the strength to do so. I was freezing.

Thomas kissed my forehead softly.

"Every night in my dreams

I see you, I feel you

That is how I know you go on

Far across the distance

And spaces between us

You have come to show you go on

Near, far, wherever you are

I believe that the heart does go on

Once more you open the door

And you're here in my heart

And my heart will go on and on

Love can touch us one time

And last for a life time

And never let go till we're one

Love was when I loved you

One true time I hold to

In my life we'll always go on

Near, far, wherever you are

I believe that the heart does go on

Once more you open the door

And you're here in my heart

And my heart will go on and on

There is some love that will not go away

You're here, there's nothing I fear,

And I know that my heart will go on

We'll stay forever this way

You are safe in my heart

And my heart will go on and on."

Thomas gripped me tighter. His fingers were caressing the ring that was on my left ring finger. "We will marry when you want to." He said softly to me.

"When we get to New York we can marry." I said softly burying my face into his coat even more. I curled my feet up onto the boat even more so my feet weren't in the freezing Atlantic. Thomas's feet were against mine.

"You want to do that?" He asked astounded.

"Unless you don't want to do that." I said softly. "We can marry when we get to Belfast if you wanted to do it that way." I said even softer.

Thomas caressed my hair softly. "When ever you want love." He said softly as he kissed my temple.

"ANYONE OUT THERE!"

I jumped. "Someone is coming. The boats..."

Lightoller grabbed the whistle that he had and blew on it to let them know that we were on the capsized boat.

The boat was coming for us. There were three men in the boat that came to our capsized boat.

"You ten alright?" The gentleman asked.

Lightoller nodded his head. "We are all fine."

The gentleman began to help us onto the boat. He helped Thomas into the boat and then went to help me next into the boat.

I curled up next to Thomas as the gentleman handed us a blanket to keep us warm. "How much longer till Carpathia gets here?" I asked the gentleman.

"Hopefully soon." He said to me.

I shivered and got closer to Thomas. "Is my father on one of the boats?" I asked him.

"I am sure that his is on one of them Miss Smith."

I could only hope that my father was in one of those boats. It he wasn't then I didn't know what I would do. I didn't want to live without him, but if I had to then I would. Father wanted me to be happy and happy I would be. I don't know how much longer we were going to be waiting in the boats, but I knew that I wasn't going to be singing any more. I curled up closer to Thomas and rested my head on his shoulder.

Thomas hummed a soft tune into my ears as the men rowed the boats towards the other boats. His fingers were running through my light brown hair in a soothing motion.

We were slowly starting to warm up some since we weren't in the cold water any more, but now we were waiting for Carpathia to show up. We didn't know if we were going to live or die just by sitting in the boats.

What seemed like hours sitting in the boats when Carpathia had finally arrived. We were all on the ship now heading to America.

I was still close to Thomas my head buried into his shoulder closing my eyes. A woman who worked on the ship told us that we should try to get some sleep, but it wasn't going to happen. "Thomas..." I said softly.

"What is it love?"

"We got to try and find my father." I said looking up into his eyes.

"Let's get your hand checked out first."

I looked down at my right hand it was fairly swelled from when I had punched Ismay. Ten to one the bastard had gotten on one of the boats to get the hell off of the ship instead of going down with it, but then again his reputation was ruined now. I just could only hope that my father's name wasn't tarnished along with that man's reputation. "Yes, you are right."

Thomas wrapped his arm around my shoulder leading me to the doctor that was on the ship.

We weren't in there for long. The doctor ended up telling me that I needed to go to the hospital once we got to New York. He did wrap it up though. It was the best that he could do for now.

I looked at Thomas. "Let's go and see if we can find my father."

Thomas nodded his head. "We can ask Lightoller if he saw your father get onto one of the boats. Surely he did."

I nodded my head.

We found Lightoller sitting there next to a few of the other officers that had survived the tragic accident.

"Lightoller." I said softly.

His eyes shot up at me. "Yes, Miss Smith?"

"Did my father get onto one of the life boats?" I asked. I was afraid to hear what he had to say. I hoped my father did get onto one of the boats to get off of the Titanic.

Lightoller remained silent.

"Lightoller answer me sir." I said pleading with him.

Lightoller looked down at the floor boards. "I am sorry... Miss..."

"No... he didn't..."

"I'm sorry... he kept to the code... the captain..."

"Goes down with the ship..." I said softly. Tears came to my eyes. "God... I should've known." I whispered.

Thomas pulled me closer to him as I turned crying into his coat.

My father had truly died this morning. I couldn't believe it. Why didn't he tell me? Oh I know why... he knew that I would stay on board the ship and die along with him. He wanted me to be happy. How was I going to be happy with him gone? Being with Thomas was my life and I knew that.

My left hand reached into my pocket and pulled out the envelope that he had given to me.

"What is that love?" Thomas asked me softly.

"Father gave it to me." I said softly as I opened it carefully removing the letter that was in there. It wasn't ruined when I had gotten drenched from head to toe. I could read the words that my father had written to me.

"Do you want me to read it with you?" He asked me softly as he helped me sit down.

"Yes..." I whispered softly.

Thomas put his arm around my shoulders as we began to read the letter together that my father had written for me.

_To my loving daughter Valarie Lynn Marie Antoinette Smith,_

_If you are reading this now then it must be true the Titanic sank. I know I didn't have much time to actually tell you much of anything. I am truly sorry about that daughter. I know you know the rule of thumb when it comes to the captain must go down with his ship. You might not be happy with that, but it is very true. _

_Tell your step-mother that I loved her very much and tell your little sister that I loved her and sorry that I don't get to see her grow up. I hope you were able to talk Thomas to go with you. I wish I could see the two of you together happy. _

_If Thomas asks you to marry him I hope you say yes... you two belong together... I seen how you both look at one another and you both are happy when you are around each other. Don't dare tell your step-mother that I said that. You know how she feels about ship builders. I just want the two of you to be happy. He has in a few ways have become a son since the first time that the two of you met._

_Do me a favor and do what you want to do my loving daughter. I know I wrote this in my last letter to you. If you so wish to become a captain do so. Mr. Ismay knew nothing of you sailing the last ship even if it was only for a few hours. Also please do not work for him. I know you don't like him and I wouldn't expect anything less from you not to work for him. I know you would rather punch him than work for him. _

_I hope you understand my decision and hopefully you aren't mad about it. Please just take care of yourself and Thomas as well. If he says that this accident is his fault still tell him that it wasn't. Ismay is to blame and forever more will he be blamed for this. _

_When you return to Britain there are some things in my study for you to take with you. There is a large sum of money that I put aside for you to get married. There is also a pearl necklace that I wanted to give to you before we left on the Titanic, but I had forgotten it. It is also in the study. You can wear that when you get married. _

_Remember this love, I will always love you and will always be by your side no matter what happens. Even though I am gone I will always be there in your heart. Your heart will go on and you will be happy. I am sure that you will have a few wonderful children to raise together with Thomas. I am sure that you will come up with wonderful names for them. I know that you would want me there to see my grandchildren grow up, but I will be watching from heaven. _

_Forever and always,_

_Your Father_

I wiped the tears that had slipped from my eyes. I couldn't help, but cry now. He was expecting so much more out of me now that he has passed on. I felt Thomas's hands rubbing my shoulders. He was trying to keep me calm. "Now what?" I asked softly. I sounded broken.

"We honor his wishes." He told me softly in my ear.

I looked up at him. "Alright." I said softly. "We will."

"We won't tell your step-mother anything." He said as he stroked my hair.

I saw Ismay there with a few others. "The slick git." I muttered.

"What?" Thomas asked me confused.

"The slick git got off of the ship."

"Who?"

"Ismay." I said as I laid my head back on his shoulder. "I knew that he would be too much of a coward to stay on the ship." I shook my head. "He won't have much to go back to. They'll hate him for what he did."

Thomas looked down at me. "And would they hate me?"

"No... they wouldn't hate you love." I said stroking his cheek softly with my left hand. "You saved many women and children. You'll be a hero."

Thomas kissed on the top of my head. "I know love."

I nuzzled the side of his neck affectionately. "Your uncle will be pleased to hear that you are still alive. He will probably offer you a higher job yet."

Thomas laughed lightly. "Well... I don't think I want a better job then the one I have now." He said with a smile kissing the side of my head.

"Hm... you want to be the master ship builder." I said as I kissed him softly on the cheek.

We finally got to New York on Tuesday just like we were supposed to if Ismay didn't order for the ship to go faster and the Titanic would've been safe, but they had gotten their headlines, Titanic had sunk and now there was going to be more controversy then a little.

I looked up at Lady Liberty and it was bitter sweet. It would have been a lot more beautiful if we were on the Titanic coming in.

"Miss can I get your name please?" A gentleman asked.

I looked at him as Thomas squeezed my shoulders. "Valarie Smith."

"Thank you Miss and you Sir?"

"Thomas Andrews." He told him.

"Thank you sir." The gentleman walked away.

~Thomas's Point of View~

I looked at Valarie, my soon to be wife. This was bitter sweet for us we were still living. I knew that she was broken hearted. I rubbed her shoulders lightly hoping that she would be feeling a little bit better. I hated seeing her this broken. It made my heart ache.

Valarie looked up at me. "We should get off of the ship." She said softly. She looked tired. She really needed to sleep sometime soon. She hadn't slept since the Titanic had gone down.

"Love we should get a hotel room for a few nights before getting tickets to head back to Liverpool." I told her softly.

"Liverpool?" She asked as her eyes shot towards me.

"Yes... your father left you money..." I told her softly.

She ran her fingers lightly through her hair. "I had almost forgotten. I will get it, but I am not staying there... I am going to Belfast with you." She said as she looked at me.

"Are you sure that you want to do that?" I asked her softly.

"Yes, I am sure." She said as she looked tiredly back to the docks where people were getting off of the ship.

I held my arm out to her and she took it carefully. She walked with me off of the ship. We got into one of the automobiles and were on our way to a local hotel. I held Valarie close to my body as she kept silent. All of this silence from her was bothering me. Never once had she been this silent. It was beginning to scare me a lot. "Valarie love are you alright?" I asked her generally concerned about her.

She looked up at me. "I am as fine as I can be love." She said sadly. She sounded so broken. I wish I could've fixed her up right then and there.

"How's your hand?"

"It's not broken... It doesn't hurt as bad as it did." She said softly.

I was glad. She just bruised it enough to let her know that it was there. "Do you still have the book that I gave you?"

"Yes... I made sure that I had it before the ship sank." She looked up at me. "Why do you ask?"

"Maybe we can read it together sometime." I suggested. I was going to try and keep her mind off of the sinking of the ship and the loss of her father. It was the only thing that I could think of. I didn't care if the book was written in French, Valarie knew French pretty well since I had heard her talk to some French natives on the Titanic.

"Sounds like a good idea." She said softly as she rested her head on my shoulder. "But I would have to translate it so you would understand it."

I smiled and kissed the top of her head "I wouldn't mind it if you even spoke in French."

She blushed. "Why would you want to hear me saying it in French."

"You speak very good French." I said with a smile. My cheeks were heating up a little bit. I didn't want to admit that she sounded sexy when she spoke in French, but when she spoke anyway she sounded sexy.

We arrived at the hotel and got out of the car. I paid the driver and walked into the hotel with Valarie. I got a room for us to share. I walked her to the room.

She took her coat off placing it down onto the chair in the room. She took the book out of her pocket that I had given her to her the night that the Titanic sank. She placed it onto the table and looked over at me as I removed my coat. "Did you want me to read with you a little bit tonight?" She asked softly.

I looked at her. "If you want to." I told her as I began to unbutton my vest that was over my shirt.

Valarie smiled a small sad smile. "I don't mind." She said as she carefully removed her gown. There was no point in really wearing our clothing that we had on right now since it was time for bed. She walked over to the bed with the book in her hands. She put it onto the nightstand and rolled the blankets back.

I crawled into bed next to her and covered us up and watched her grab the book that she was going to translate for me.

She rested her head on my shoulder and opened the book up. "In 1815, M. Charles-Francois-Bienvenu Myriel was Bishop of D. He was an old man about seventy-five years of age; he had occupied the see of D since 1806. Although this detail had no connection whatever with the real substance of what we are about to relate, it will not be superfluous, if merely for the sake of exactness in all points, to mention here the various rumors and remarks which had been in circulation about him from the very moment when he arrived in the diocese..." She read to me. She continued to read until she slowly began to drift off to sleep. She didn't even get to finish the chapter. She only had made it about a quarter of the way through the first chapter.

I carefully removed the book from her hands putting it onto the nightstand and turned out the light. I laid down and felt her curl up into my side.

This chapter was lacking a little something, but I haven't figured out what it is just yet. This took me forever to write and I am sorry that I haven't updated like I have been. I've seem to be hitting a bunch of writer's blocks on all of my stories and trying to get out of those writer's blocks. What do you think Valarie's step-mother is going to think of her engagement to someone that is a ship builder? I need a few ideas for what kind of wedding do you want to see happen between Thomas and Valarie. Anyways I hope you enjoy this chapter.

* In 1815, M. Charles-Francois-Bienvenu Myriel was Bishop of D. He was an old man about seventy-five years of age; he had occupied the see of D since 1806. Although this detail had no connection whatever with the real substance of what we are about to relate, it will not be superfluous, if merely for the sake of exactness in all points, to mention here the various rumors and remarks which had been in circulation about him from the very moment when he arrived in the diocese. - From Les Mis which I don't own.


	12. Authoress Note 1

Authoress Note: I am say sorry in advance. I won't be updating my stories as quick. I am getting ready for a big move. I have ten days to get everything together. I will try to update as soon as I can that goes for all of my stories. I will update very soon. I will still be working on Go That Far with I'm Like Pleated Pants. So that story will be probably the first one that gets updated.


	13. All Aboard the Olympic

Sorry it took me so long to get to this story. I really am sorry. My computer decided to take a crash and I lost everything that I had worked on for this story. I just hope that I don't make too many mistakes in this chapter. I was also debating quite a bit on whether or not if I should rewrite this story or not. Would you want to see a rewrite of this or is it fine the way that it is? This isn't going to be as long as some of my other chapters sadly since I had to rewrite this entire chapter. I can't even remember what all was on it. So here is a retry of the chapter. I also hope that you had a very wonderful Christmas. Without further ado Chapter 12 of The Captain's Daughter.

Liz-04: You're very welcome. I couldn't see him dying really. Lightoller giving her away at the wedding... well that would be a good thing to see. I haven't decided which chapter that I would have the wedding in, but I am sure that it will be soon enough. Thomas and Valarie are in for a long road when they return to England. I hope that you enjoy this chapter.

Robinhood-Fiction: I hope that you love this chapter. I couldn't help but add a French story in there LesMisarbles.

Classicmovielover: Lol yeah. I thought it was very fitting for it. Something to kind of lift the mood and it was kind of hard to figure out what songs to use for 1912. I hope that you enjoy this chapter.

ZabuzasGirl: I hope that you love this update.

Me(Guest): I am glad that you love this story. I hope that I don't fail with this chapter. Enjoy.

Chapter 12

All Aboard The Olympic

April 23, 1912

4 AM

I awoke with a start. Sweat was rolling off of my face. I had another nightmare of what had happened on the Titanic. A constant memory that my father was no longer here with me. My hands went up to my face and I began to cry. This isn't what I wanted at all. I kept thinking that maybe just maybe that it was all a dream that the Titanic had gone down. I felt a pair of strong arms wrap around my middle and a weight on my shoulder.

"You alright Valarie?" Thomas's hot breath caressed my bare skin that wasn't covered with the fabric of my sleep down that I wore.

I turned and faced him. "No..." I whispered softly. So much had happened with the interviews and meetings with the courts to go over the information that dealt with the Titanic. Thomas and I both had to go to them to be asked many questions about what had happened that night on the Titanic. And now we were to board the Olympic and go back to England. My home that I was so worried about returning to. My step-mother wouldn't be pleased to see me that is for sure. She would be angry with me returning and my father not being there to return home. She hadn't even gotten word. At least I hope she didn't. It would just make her hate me even more and the more that she would hate me the more that she would probably force me to marry someone that I wouldn't want to marry even though I was engaged to this very many that was sitting in bed with me.

"Val... everything will be alright." He told me softly. He ran his fingers through my light brown hair. "We have a life to get started together."

A small smile came to my lips. I knew it was true. We had a life to start together. A life that we should have started together a while ago. Soon enough we would be on the Olympic going to England and Thomas would be going home with me until he decided to go back to Ireland to go and see his uncle and get back to work.

The time to get onto the Olympic came very quickly for the both of us. We were both dressed and ready to go. Thomas wore a suit that he had to buy to make sure that he had one to wear. He bought at least a few of them to make sure that he had them to wear on the entire trip back to England. I was dressed in a pale blue gown that I had also had to buy. The dress that I wore when the Titanic had sunk was put away in my new suit case. A small pale blue hat with a white ribbon rested upon my head barely touching the curls that were now up in an elegant style for a woman such as myself even though I hated my hair being up in elegant styles.

At 12 noon all of the survivors that wanted to return to England or what ever country that they had come from were aboard the ship. I stood at the front of the ship like I was use to. I was looking out towards the ocean. The very direction that we were going. A worried sigh slipped from my lips.

"Valarie... nothing will happen." Thomas told me softly as he wrapped his arms around my middle. "The captain is going to take extra care."

I looked up at him and my hands gripped onto his. I wanted to make sure that this was all real. Me returning home and me being with Thomas forever more. How soon we would be married I wasn't sure. He wanted the both of us to be ready and it would take a little bit of time before either one of us said our I dos to one another. "I know." I whispered softly.

A comforting smile came onto his lips. He placed a kiss on my cheek. "We will be back in England before you know it and everything will just go like we want them to. I promise you that." He told me softly. His Irish accent soft in his voice.

I knew that he was right, but in the back of my mind always had this doubt that things would go our way when we returned. I still had to go and get things from my father's study that is if my step-mother would allow me to do so. The large sum of money I knew that she would try to take it to get her daughter, my half-sister everything that the little angel needed, but it was something far more important for me to get married to the man of my dreams. That was exactly what Thomas was.

"Shall we go and find our room?" Thomas asked, slowly moving his arms so he could take my left hand into his right hand.

"Yes." I said with a small smile.

The two of went in search of our room as the Olympic began it's journey out to sea. We walked down the various corridors trying to find our room.

"Mr. Andrews..." A familiar voice rang out. "Miss Smith."

Thomas's hold on my hand tightened. He knew the voice as well.

The both of us turned and looked at Ismay. The bloody coward had to catch the same one that we were going on. This wasn't going to end well for any of us.

I took in the sight of the older man and noticed that he had aged more since the last time that I saw him. He looked so much older. It must have been the stress that he had been under. And it served him right for ordering the ship to go faster.

"I see the two of you are handling everything so well." Ismay said, looking at me like I was some prize to be won. Which he was going to soon learn that I was something that would never be won. Not by a man like himself.

Thomas moved his hand to my middle revealing the ring that he had put on my finger on April 15th when he asked me to marry him. "Handling it the best way we can Mr. Ismay." Thomas said.

I knew why Thomas revealed my hand to Ismay to let him know that I was taken. Something that Ismay wanted so much was my hand in marriage... I knew he had asked father once before and father had turned him down.

Ismay had a look in his eyes that looked like pure anger. An anger that I had never seen before.

I looked up at Thomas and noticed that he was unfazed by the glare that he was receiving from Ismay. "Thomas darling."

"Yes, love?" He asked his accent sent a shiver down my spine.

"We should go and look for our room." I said with a smile. "Before the ship serves a late lunch."

Thomas looked down at me and smiled. "Yes." He said nodding his head. He looked at Ismay. "Good day Mr. Ismay." Thomas said only to be polite to him even though he didn't have to be polite to the man that probably single-handed killed a lot of people in the course of one night.

The two of us went back in search of our room ignoring the looks that we were probably getting from Ismay.

"You alright?" Thomas asked, as we turned down another corridor of the first class halls trying to find our room.

I gripped onto his hand. "Yes." I told him as I led him down another hall which led us right to our room. Even after all of this time of not being on this ship I found the room that we were supposed to be rooming in. "I am fine."

"You're fine that you know that he is here."

"It doesn't matter if he was on the ship or in the bloody ocean. He won't bother me any more." I told him. I wasn't going to allow Ismay rule my life forever. He wasn't going to make this life hard for me. I had finally gotten what I wanted in my life and that was a man that loved me for who I was and not some man who wanted to be with me because I was a Captain's daughter. I looked around the room and saw that the maids had put everything where they were supposed to be. I fingered the items that were sitting out on the table. The very items that I had saved from the ship before it sank. All of the items that my father had given to me when he was out on the water without me and the items that he had gotten for me when I was with him. My fingers lightly caressed my favorite item that my father had given me which was just an emerald and gold hair piece.

~Thomas's Point of View~

I watched my soon to be wife. She looked beautiful and she was going to be mine shortly. She was going to be my wife and I knew that everything was going to work out just fine. I couldn't wait to be her husband and have her as my wife. She was the light of my life and she didn't even know that. She would know that once we are married. I watched her finger the item in her hand. I knew that it was something that her father had given her. I knew that she was still grieving, but she was acting like there was nothing wrong. I knew that she was putting on a mask to make everything seem alright even though she was hurting.

She was being stronger that she never had to be. I heard her cry some nights and I knew that she was not alright. She would cry out for her father in her sleep, but nothing would change the fact that he was gone. I was just hoping that everything would turn out well for us. That was the only thing that had mattered to me. Her happiness is my world. Soon enough we would be in her home country and beginning the life that was meant for us.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Not the greatest chapter that I have written, but let me know what you think. What will come up for our two characters? Will Thomas have to fight for his love Valarie? Please review and I will update as soon as possible.


End file.
